


Rosa dei Venti

by f_a_t_a, Roh (Dicembre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_a_t_a/pseuds/f_a_t_a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicembre/pseuds/Roh
Summary: Durante la presentazione del suo ultimo libro, uno scrittore affermato si imbatte nel protagonista del romanzo che sta scrivendo: ma Björn di quel personaggio non condivide solo l'aspetto fisico, anche i loro incubi si somigliano.  Sarà possibile, per Samuel, scrivere per lui un nuovo futuro?Quanto potere hanno le parole, qual è il limite del loro potenziale salvifico? E quando la catarsi si trasforma da liberazione a semplice accanimento? Dopo questo incontro, Samuel e Björn dovranno porsi molte domande e imparare che senza una bussola non è sempre facile intuire la giusta direzione.Accanto alla loro storia, le vite di altri personaggi si intersecano e si incrociano in una rete complessa: Vivian, il fratellino di Björn, tormentato da mostri simili ma con un diverso modo di esorcizzarli; David, il migliore amico di Samuel, impegnato a sfoggiare una vita che in realtà non gli appartiene; Carlos, preso in trappola da maschere troppo esigenti e scomode. E insieme a loro altri, amici, amanti, rivali, nel tentativo di capire che cos'è l'amore e se trovare la rotta giusta sia davvero meglio che perdersi, o continuare a navigare.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> _All men will be sailors then, until the sea shall free them._  
>  Leonard Cohen, "Suzanne"
> 
>  
> 
>  _Es el yerto vacío de lo libre sin norte_  
>  que se llena de rosas concretas y finales.  
> Federico García Lorca

L'aria era gelida. Affilata e trasparente, pareva incidere la pelle come un coltello – o un ricordo, perché non sempre le lame più pericolose sono forgiate nell'acciaio.

Intorno a loro, la notte sfarinava le luci dei lampioni sotto un cielo nero, pesante d'ombra.

In piedi sul marciapiede, Björn strinse gli occhi contro il fumo.

"Dio, Jack! Devi proprio soffiarmelo in faccia?"

Tossendo appena, alzò una mano a schermarsi il volto mentre il collega finiva di espirare, piano.

"Qualche problema, Bj?"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, distolse lo sguardo. “Sono solo stanco”.

“Stanco, dici”. L’altro sbuffò, gettando a terra la cicca e schiacciandola sotto il tacco. “Quello di cui hai bisogno tu, Björn, è un po’ di divertimento. Fidati. Ci facciamo qualche birra, ti troviamo una ragazza, e poi mi dici se non ti passa tutto. Ti sentirai rinato, te lo garantisco.”

Björn spinse a fondo le mani nelle tasche, scrollando il capo.

"Forse in realtà è meglio se me ne torno a casa."

"Dai, non farmi la checca anche stasera. Che la trovi pure tu una che ti piace, là dentro." Jack lo prese per il braccio, spronandolo ad avanzare - lui non poté evitare di irrigidirsi, come ogni volta che un contatto fisico lo prendeva alla sprovvista, e sentì lo sguardo del collega scivolargli addosso, attardarsi sospettoso sul suo volto. "Sempre che non preferisci davvero un po’ di cazzo."

Rabbrividendo, Björn cercò di non farci caso. Ma era troppo tardi, ormai - aveva allentato il controllo - e la voce di Jack già stava sbiadendo, e con essa la strada, il cielo nero e il presente. Lui tornava bambino, prigioniero di un’eco, sentiva il ricordo sibilare all’orecchio, respiro umido e affannato, e la stretta di una mano chiusa intorno al braccio, l’impronta delle dita, il pensiero...

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto.

Di fronte a lui, Jack lo osservava perplesso - alla sua sinistra, Phil sembrava vagamente inquieto, come se si stesse pentendo anche lui di essersi lasciato trascinare in quell’escursione notturna. _Sei uscito con loro per farti accettare e cosa stai ottenendo?_ , lo schernì una vocetta ironica nella testa. _Sembri ancora più strano e stupido del solito. Gran bel lavoro, davvero._

“Ehi, bello. Ci sei?” Jack cominciava a irritarsi.

“Björn, sei sicuro di star bene?” domandò Phil, il tono più preoccupato. Lui abbozzò un sorriso e si costrinse a riprendere il cammino, fingendo che fosse tutto a posto.

“Sono solo stanco, ve l’ho detto. Adesso mi passa, davvero”.

Gli altri non sembravano troppo convinti, ma neanche obiettarono.

Era questa la cosa buona dell’uscire con persone che di te non sapevano assolutamente niente: non avevano motivo di dubitare del tuo giudizio, nessuna intenzione di sprecarci tempo. Ci fossero stati Albert e Mike, al loro posto, Björn non l’avrebbe scampata tanto facilmente. Ma Al e Mike non c’erano, e se anche ci fossero stati non l’avrebbero mai portato in un locale notturno; e in ogni caso, è proprio per questo che quella sera era uscito. Per allargare la cerchia di amicizie, cercare di rientrare nel mondo.

Poco distante, appena dietro l’angolo, un gruppo di ragazzi scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente, gridando frasi sconce. Urla e bestemmie, bottiglie di birra calciate nel vicolo.

Fermandosi davanti al locale, Björn lasciò che Jack gli si aggrappasse al collo e alzò gli occhi sull'insegna: _Calypso_. Non avrebbe potuto trovarla intrigante neanche con tutta la buona volontà del mondo. Uno sguardo ai compagni rivelò che Phil pareva imbarazzato quanto lui, mentre Jack non stava nella pelle.

"Quindi che si fa? Entriamo?" propose.

Una domanda che non pretendeva risposte: per venderti l'anima basta un cenno, Björn lo sapeva da sempre.

E di anime dannate lì dentro ce n'erano a centinaia – tutte stanche, rattrappite, aggrappate l’una all’altra nel tentativo di reggersi in piedi. Alcune avevano aspetto splendido e occhi spenti; altre erano corrose dagli acidi, drogate di vuoto. E altre ancora sembravano così giovani da far male al cuore.

Phil al suo fianco si muoveva nervoso.

"Quando vuoi andartene basta dirlo," sussurrò, mentre gli occhi di Jack già si perdevano in qualche scollatura. Lui annuì quieto, cercando di reprimere un moto di disgusto.

Non sapeva perché aveva accettato di uscire con loro proprio quella sera, pur sapendo che sarebbe stata quella la destinazione, che si sarebbe sentito come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Forse voleva avere la prova che se si impegnava poteva comportarsi come un uomo normale - o magari soltanto dimostrare a se stesso che non valeva la pena sforzarsi, che ormai il suo destino era segnato, non avrebbe mai potuto prendere parte ai rituali comuni.

Qual è il vero confine tra ciò che non puoi avere e ciò che non ti meriti? Forse, solo quello che desideri.

Non troppo lontano da loro, in un angolo, una ragazzina stava seduta in braccio a un uomo, a cavalcioni della sua coscia. Björn non avrebbe saputo dire perché gli occhi caddero su di lei, da subito – di spalle, vedeva solo la linea delicata dei fianchi quasi inesistenti, la curva armoniosa della schiena e, più in alto, una cascata di capelli chiarissimi, lunghi e spettinati. Per un istante, la tenerezza gli strinse un nodo alla gola, e lui si chiese se fosse la sfumatura di biondo, così familiare, o la sensazione che quella bellezza non avesse nulla a che spartire con la volgarità circostante; il desiderio di schermarla, di cercare un posto dove potesse brillare più forte. Per una frazione di secondo, anche lo squallore del locale scivolò in secondo piano: rimase soltanto l'armonia di quel corpo sottile, la luminescenza di quei capelli e la commozione lieve che lui provava nel guardarli.

Poi Phil tossì, Jack mugugnò qualcosa e lui sbatté le ciglia, rimettendo a fuoco l'immagine – le mani dell’uomo aperte sul sedere della ragazza, coprendolo quasi del tutto, i movimenti inequivocabili del suo bacino, le spalle rigide che parlavano di anni invecchiati male, la differenza d’età considerevole.

Contro il nero della giacca dell’uomo, la mano della ragazzina risaltava pallida, sottilissima, attirando l'attenzione sulla delicatezza delle dita e sull'eleganza perlacea delle unghie trasparenti.

Accanto a lui la voce di Phil sibilò, improvvisa: "Ma quanti cazzo di anni avrà, quella?"

Björn scosse la testa, la gola secca.

Quanti anni? Meno di quelli che aveva lui quando…

"E i suoi genitori? Porca puttana, è una bambina e…"

I genitori? Come i suoi, sicuramente, ciechi e sordi e...

Jack riemerse dalla scollatura della cameriera per lanciare uno sguardo distratto in direzione della coppia. "Cristo. Bisogna essere malati, per fare certe cose." Strinse gli occhi, e uno strano sorriso gli curvò le labbra. "Ma poi avete visto bene? Guardate che quello è un maschio."

Phil si aggiustò gli occhiali. "Ma dai."

"Oh, io lo riconosco, il culo di una donna. E quello è un ragazzo, vuoi scommetterci?"

Björn sentì la nausea aumentare.

_Bisogna essere malati._

È un maschio.

Quanti anni avrà?

Riconosco il culo di una donna…

E i suoi genitori?

È un maschio…

I capelli biondi ondeggiarono insieme al capo – un movimento di anca, e si intravide il profilo.

Naso, bocca, occhi.

Lui sentì il respiro strozzarsi.

Perché quegli occhi azzurri li conosceva fin troppo bene, e conosceva quella bocca, quel naso e – Dio! – quante volte aveva baciato quello zigomo…

"Bj? Che cazzo stai facendo? Aspetta, torna qui, dove…"

Ricordava perfettamente quella bocca premuta sulla sua guancia – ricordava quegli occhi socchiusi in una risata. E quelle dita gli avevano accarezzato i capelli mille volte, quella testa aveva dormito poggiata sul suo petto per anni e…

"Björn! Non fare stronzate, dacci un taglio, non…"

Ricordava anche quella stessa posizione. Ricordava il sole che batteva fuori dalla finestra mentre lui entrava in casa, senza bussare. Ricordava il sole. E lo schifo nello stomaco, la sua voce, un grido, e il pianto di Vivian e il sangue di Herman sulla mano. Il suo labbro spezzato, il suo corpo caduto a terra. E Vivian in lacrime, e lui a vomitare dietro l'angolo, aggrappato al muro.

Ricordava. Gli occhi del figlio di puttana fissi nei suoi dentro l'aula del tribunale. Occhi odiati, e il caldo afoso intorno, l'estate, la mano di Vivian a stringergli forte le dita. La calma placida di sua madre, che continuava a non fare niente. Che non parlava non vedeva non capiva. Non credeva.

Ricordava.

E mentre stringeva la presa sulla spalla di suo fratello, adesso, non gliene fregava un cazzo di essere ragionevole. Non gliene fregava un cazzo di restare calmo mentre lo colpiva al viso con un ceffone, strattonandolo in piedi senza alcuna delicatezza.

Non gliene fregava un cazzo di niente mentre lo sollevava per la maglia fino a piantagli gli occhi dentro gli occhi – pupille annebbiate, iridi di ghiaccio – fino a sibilargli sulle labbra: "Che. Diavolo. Stai. Facendo?"

Vivian sbatté le ciglia, come se si fosse svegliato in quel momento. "Björn?"

Lui lo allontanò appena e abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti. Sul suo volto.

Conficcandogli le dita nel braccio se lo tirò contro, lo spinse in avanti.

"Ehi tu, dove credi di…"

L'uomo si interruppe davanti alla sua espressione, mentre lui tra i denti sussurrava: "Toccalo di nuovo e sei morto."

"Bj, cosa ci fai qui?" chiedeva intanto Vivian, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

E lui sentì, improvvisa e violenta, la voglia di fargli male. Di prendere a schiaffi quel suo faccino d'angelo e lasciargli i segni a vita, di chiuderlo dentro una stanza e non farlo uscire, non più, mai più, non…

Di ucciderlo, forse, anche. Ma non lasciarlo più sfiorare da nessuno.

Respirando profondamente, chiuse gli occhi, e quando li riaprì Vivian lo stava ancora guardando, deliziosamente confuso. Felice.

Björn riconosceva la luce che cominciava ad accendersi dietro quelle pupille, man mano che l'alcool evaporava. E l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era crollare in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, nascondergli il viso tra i capelli e respirare a fondo il suo odore, coprirlo di baci. Stringerlo forte, così tanto da farselo entrare dentro. Berlo tutto. Per non doverlo dividere con nessuno.

Quasi inconsciamente allentò la presa sulla sua spalla, e Vivian alzò un braccio verso il suo viso. "Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese di nuovo.

Lui si sottrasse al tocco con uno scatto del capo; lasciò scivolare la mano fino a cingergli il bicipite, poi rinsaldò la stretta. Spingendolo davanti a sé si mosse verso l'uscita. "Con te facciamo i conti a casa."

Incrociò lo sguardo di Jack e Phil, i loro occhi sgranati ed increduli. Si limitò a scuotere la testa, indicando l'uscita con il mento, senza spiegare altro. Senza cercare giustificazioni. Domattina a lavoro l'avrebbero seppellito di domande, pretendendo risposte che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di dare, ma adesso non gli importava. Perché al suo fianco Vivian camminava ridacchiando e diceva: "Non pensavo di trovarti qui" e lui si sentiva egualmente diviso tra la voglia di prendere a pugni tutti quelli che gli avevano offerto da bere – tutti quelli che l’avevano guardato – e quella di chiedere scusa per il tempo lasciato passare dall'ultima corsa fatta a casa.

Avrebbe dovuto essere più presente. Anche da lontano. Rendersi conto che qualcosa del genere sarebbe successo.

Guardarlo negli occhi, e riconoscere i segni. I sintomi.

_Capirlo._

"Mamma sa che sei uscito?" chiese, avviando l'auto.

Vivian aveva smesso di ridere e teneva la tempia poggiata contro il finestrino. Respirava profondamente, lo sguardo fisso. "Mi sento male."

"Vuoi che mi fermo?"

"Mi sento male sempre."

Lui strinse la presa sul volante, ripetendo la domanda: "Ljus, mamma lo sa che sei uscito?"

Questa volta suo fratello alzò le spalle. "Non lo so. Non ricordo se gliel'ho detto."

Björn annuì, cambiando marcia.

Le strade scivolavano via leggere, nella notte. Il respiro di Vivian, al suo fianco, era una musica dolorosa, e quando parcheggiò di fronte al cancello di casa nessuno dei due si mosse.

"Ljus?" disse Björn infine, voltandosi a sfiorargli la guancia.

"Adesso te ne andrai di nuovo?"

Lui strinse i denti. "Scendi dalla macchina, forza."

"Se scendo te ne vai. Lo so. Lo fai sempre."

Björn si sganciò la cintura. "Ti accompagno dentro. Devo parlare con la mamma."

La casa sembrava innaturalmente silenziosa, al loro ingresso. Björn sentì Vivian prendere un'altra direzione, muoversi nel buio tra i corridoi; aprire una porta, accendere una luce, richiuderla. Si sforzò di non seguirlo, proseguendo invece per la sua strada.

Il soggiorno palpitava di un’alienante luce azzurra. Quando lui mosse un piede incontro al divano, sua madre chiese: "Sei tornato, Vivian?"

Björn si schiarì la gola. "Sono io, mamma."

"Oh. Björn."

La donna lo guardò senza interesse e lui le sedette accanto, con cautela. "Ho incontrato Vivian; te l'ho riportato a casa."

"Bravo. Hai fatto bene."

Björn respirò profondamente una volta, poi due. "Non dovrebbe stare fuori così tardi. È troppo piccolo."

"Sai com'è, tuo fratello. Fa sempre di testa sua."

"Dovresti importi di più. Controllarlo."

Sua madre restava in silenzio.

"Non era un bel posto, quello dove l'ho trovato."

"Ha bisogno di suo padre."

Björn strinse i pugni tra le ginocchia, il fiato corto d'improvviso. "Avrebbe bisogno di un padre. Questo sì."

"Tu gliel'hai portato via."

Occhi chiusi, era uno stillicidio. Ogni battito di cuore, pulsare di vena, torcersi di stomaco. E non si poteva tornare indietro. Le soluzioni non esistevano.

"Herman non era un padre."

Detto con la lingua tra i denti, per mordere le parole.

"Tu l'hai sempre odiato. Sempre," cantilenava sua madre.

Björn si alzò in piedi. "E tu non l'hai mai guardato davvero in faccia. Non hai mai visto niente."

All’improvviso, la donna tacque.

Lui si fermò un istante, prima di uscire dal soggiorno; poggiando il palmo della mano sul muro, si voltò un’ultima volta. "Dovresti smetterla di bere," sussurrò quietamente. Poi, entrò nel buio.

Muovendo un passo dopo l'altro lungo il corridoio, ebbe l'impressione di percorrere, per l'ennesima volta, una strada di penitenza e sgomento. Gli sembrò di tornare ragazzino, di cercare nuovamente a tentoni spigoli e curve nella notte. Si rese conto, con un senso di nausea crescente, di conoscere a memoria ogni svolta, ogni angolo. E ricordò – senza potere evitarlo – i piedi scalzi di un ragazzino tredicenne, i suoi occhi lucidi e spalancati sul mondo, le sue labbra tremanti per il freddo e i denti stretti, a soffocare i singhiozzi.

Posando la mano sulla maniglia, per un attimo gli parve che le sue dita fossero le stesse di allora – sottili e lunghe come quelle di Vivian, scosse da brividi e strette in una presa convulsa.

Prese un respiro profondo, aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza.

La luce sciolse ogni fantasma, la voce di suo fratello scaldò l'aria.

"Te ne vai?"

Vivian sedeva con la schiena alla parete, il viso basso e nascosto dai capelli. Björn si concesse un momento per osservarlo – per mettere distanza tra le due vite che aveva vissuto – poi si diresse in fretta verso l'armadio, l'aprì, afferrò qualche vestito a casaccio. Lanciandoli addosso al fratello mormorò: "Metti qualcosa in borsa e muoviti, che ho sonno."

Sentiva quegli occhi chiarissimi fissi sulla schiena, increduli e quasi disperati; prese un respiro profondo e si voltò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "In questa casa tu non ci resti un minuto di più."

Stringendo le dita sulla maglietta agguantata al volo, Vivian sbatté le ciglia. "Dici sul serio?"

"Ti aspetto in macchina."

"E vengo a stare con te?"

Lui aveva già raggiunto la porta; si fermò di spalle, per non doverlo guardare.

"Finché non trovo una soluzione migliore."

Poi ci fu di nuovo il silenzio del corridoio buio, e la luce della strada che filtrava attraverso i vetri, al fondo. Ogni passo che muoveva, diretto verso l'uscita, pareva mordere qualche pezzo di incubo rimasto incastrato ai muri.

Forse, pensò Björn, un giorno non resterà più segno di quei passaggi. E allora, finalmente, potrà essere libero anche lui.

 

  



	2. Björn e David - Coordinate d'esistenza

_Cinque anni dopo. Inverno ___

____

 

__I riflessi di uno specchio appannato hanno sempre una qualità irreale. È come se la condensa non agisse solo in superficie, sfumando i contorni e rendendo vaghi i colori, ma scendesse a manipolare la realtà più profondamente, confondendo le identità, offuscando gli anni._ _

__Björn guarda il viso che si affaccia nello specchio, ne studia i tratti imprecisi, fluttuanti, e non è sicuro di riconoscersi. O di riconoscere il proprio presente, almeno. Basterebbe così poco, per confermare l’impressione di un ritorno al passato: strusciare il palmo contro la superficie e svelare delle guance più morbide, occhi più grandi e labbra meno ferme. Basterebbe chiudere gli occhi, riaprirli, e trovare quella rassegnazione agghiacciante a velare lo sguardo._ _

__Iridi azzurrissime, spaventosamente vulnerabili._ _

__Quando si decide a pulire il vetro con un colpo secco, è quasi una sorpresa accorgersi di essere ancora lo stesso di prima della doccia. I capelli bagnati hanno un biondo più scuro del solito e gli si incollano alle tempie come se fossero liquidi; ha un asciugamano blu appoggiato sulle spalle, la bocca curvata in una piega indecifrabile._ _

__Gli occhi sono ancora azzurri, però. Un po’ meno feriti, e un po’ più stanchi._ _

__Nello specchio il suo riflesso abbassa le palpebre, lentamente, e lui sente il solletico delle ciglia sulle guance. Le risolleva, e l’altro nello specchio deglutisce._ _

__“Che cosa stai facendo?” sussurra Björn, inclinando appena la testa su un lato._ _

__In risposta, la testa dell’altro si piega specularmente._ _

__E lo scambio proseguirebbe, forse, perché c’è la luce giusta nell’aria, quel senso di indeterminatezza paurosa che si incolla alla pelle insieme all’umidità, ma la porta del bagno si spalanca d’improvviso e Vivian fa irruzione come una folata di vento, pallido e spettinato e con la bocca aperta in uno sbadiglio._ _

__“Sì, è qui, si sta facendo la doccia,” dice, nel telefono che tiene premuto contro l’orecchio. Ha una mano chiusa a pugno, sollevata a strofinarsi un occhio – Björn pensa che è lo stesso gesto che usava quando era piccolo. Dolcemente, senza quasi rendersene conto, stringe la presa intorno al bordo del lavandino._ _

__“No, Al, non so perché si sta facendo la doccia alle tre del pomeriggio… No no, ma ha finito. Sì. È qui. Asciugamano e tutto. Te lo passo, ok?” conclude, con fare sbrigativo. Senza aspettare risposta, spinge il telefono in faccia al fratello. “Tel. Al. Ciao.”_ _

__“Ti sei svegliato adesso?” domanda lui, ma Vivian non gli sta già più dando retta e Björn si rassegna a cedergli il bagno. Uscendo in corridoio, si chiude la porta alle spalle. “Al?” dice poi, rivolto al telefono._ _

__“Ciao, Björn,” risponde l’amico._ _

__“Ciao.”_ _

__“Tutto bene?” chiede l’altro, con la delicatezza un po’ impacciata che da sempre lo caratterizza, e Björn si sente riportato di colpo a quando aveva diciotto anni e viveva da lui, in attesa di trovare la forza di tenersi in piedi da solo; a tutte le occasioni in cui Albert è tornato a casa per trovarlo rannicchiato sul divano, piangendo, o con lo sguardo vuoto, seduto a terra tra i frammenti di vetro di un bicchiere appena rotto, o grondante acqua dopo una doccia improvvisa, un tuffo nel passato, una corsa sotto la pioggia. Sapeva sempre cosa dire, in quei casi, come prenderlo, quando e se toccarlo. Non si era accorto di avere tanto bisogno di sentire la sua voce, oggi._ _

__“Sì, sto bene, ho solo…” Premendosi una mano sulla fronte, inspira. “Samuel Weldon conclude il tour di presentazione del suo ultimo romanzo, stasera, qui a Rosenfield. Magda mi ha convinto ad aiutare con l’organizzazione dell’evento e a partecipare all’incontro, dopo, e… Sono un po’ nervoso, credo. Sono andato a correre per smaltire la tensione e poi mi sono infilato nella doccia. Tutto qui.”_ _

__“Capisco,” dice Albert, cauto. Poi probabilmente sorride, perché la sua voce cambia appena di tono – si fa più calda, più leggera. “Weldon, eh?”_ _

__Senza alcun motivo, Björn arrossisce,. “Sì, beh. Magda ha insistito. E sembrava un’occasione.”_ _

__“Sicuramente. L’hai già letto, il romanzo? Come s’intitola, non c’entrano qualcosa i punti di riferimento?”_ _

__“ _Coordinate_. E sì,” risponde lui. “L’ho già letto.”_ _

__Non c’è bisogno di precisare che le letture sono state già almeno tre, da quando Magda gliel’ha regalato: una prima di filato, quella stessa notte, e la seconda nel corso della settimana, con più calma però, un paio di capitoli al giorno, in modo da farlo durare il più possibile. E poi ancora a spezzoni, quasi casualmente, senza seguire alcun ordine logico o temporale: un capitolo un pomeriggio in cui sentiva bisogno di conforto; qualche pagina la notte, per scacciare gli incubi. Qualche pagina la mattina, per aiutare il corpo a svegliarsi._ _

__Alcuni passaggi li conosce già a memoria. L’ha scoperto ieri, mentre in preparazione dell’incontro lo rileggeva da capo, per l’ennesima volta._ _

__“Ed è bello?” domanda Albert. Lui esita._ _

__“È… Samuel Weldon,” risponde. “Sai com’è. _Bello_ non è il termine migliore, per descriverlo.”_ _

__L’amico ride, e c’è qualcosa di paurosamente tenero nel suo tono quando dice, quasi in un bisbiglio: “Fai bene ad andare alla presentazione, Bj. Sono sicuro che sarà un’esperienza importante.”_ _

__“Credo di sì. È quel che dice anche Magda.” La porta del bagno si apre, alle sue spalle, e Björn si volta sorridendo. Vivian ha un fianco appoggiato allo stipite e l’espressione ironica, come se ci tenesse a far sapere che trova l’intera conversazione più che ridicola. Scuotendo la testa, lui si siede sul divano e gli fa cenno di tacere._ _

__“Basta parlare di libri, comunque. Come mai mi cercavi? Tutto bene?”_ _

__“Hm? Oh, sì, certo. Tutto bene. Volevo solo… Non so, sentire come stavi, credo.”_ _

__Björn aggrotta le sopracciglia, sorpreso. “Sicuro? Non è esattamente da te, chiamare solo per…”_ _

__“Sono sicuro, Bj, tranquillo. Vai a prepararti per la tua serata, ti chiamo poi per sapere com’è andata, ok?”_ _

__“Ok, ma…”_ _

__“Björn. Dico sul serio.”_ _

__“Va bene.” Lui scrolla le spalle, annuendo. “Ci sentiamo, allora. Salutami Mike, d’accordo?”_ _

__Una pausa – brevissima. “Certo. Te lo saluterò.”_ _

__È strano, pensa Björn, dopo, lo sguardo fisso sul telefono. Non c’è dubbio che l’amico abbia chiamato per parlare di qualcosa di specifico – non è il tipo da telefonate casuali, Albert, ed è ancor meno solito a lasciarsi distrarre da preoccupazioni stupide, o da lasciarle trapelare durante la conversazione. Aggrottando la fronte, cerca di ricordare quand’è stata l’ultima volta che l’ha visto– dev’essere stato quest’estate, forse, quando lui e Mike sono venuti a Rosenfield per qualche festa di famiglia e ne hanno approfittato per cenare tutti insieme. Mike ha passato la sera a insistere che la prossima volta toccherà a lui e Viv andare a NewYork – che le cittadine di provincia gli fanno venire l’orticaria._ _

__“Ljus?” domanda, sollevando la testa. “Che ti ha detto Al, quando hai preso la chiamata?”_ _

__“Non so, credo abbia bofonchiato qualcosa su di te, ma mi ero appena svegliato e non gli ho dato molto retta. Ricordami di non portarmi più il telefono a letto, credevo di prendermi un infarto.”_ _

__“Vivian, sono le tre del pomeriggio.”_ _

__“E io sono tornato a casa dal lavoro alle tre del mattino, ok? E a proposito, Bj.” Prendendo posto sul tavolino da caffè di fronte a lui, suo fratello lo guarda, serissimo. Sporgendosi in avanti, gli afferra le mani. “Cos’è questa storia che Magda ti porta al Queer l’unica sera che io non sono di turno?”_ _

__“Non mi porta _al Queer_ ,” ribatte Björn, rovesciando gli occhi al cielo. “Weldon terrà lì la sua presentazione, non ha niente a che fare con il posto in sé.” Vivian inarca le sopracciglia, incredulo, e lui si stringe nelle spalle. “Non c’entra niente, ti dico. Non è che Weldon tiene solo incontri in locali gay, va bene?”_ _

__“Non posso credere che vai al Queer l’unica sera in cui io non sono di turno,” ripete Vivian, come se lui non avesse parlato, alzandosi in piedi e afferrandogli di nuovo le mani per sollevarlo. “Dobbiamo vestirti decentemente, non puoi presentarti lì con le tue solite camice a quadri.”_ _

__“Non indosso sempre e solo camicie a quadri, Ljus.”_ _

__“No, certo. Sicuro…”_ _

__“Dico davvero,” insiste Björn, afferrando al volo la maglia che viene lanciata addosso. E continua a ripeterlo per tutto il tempo che Vivian impiega a trovare una combinazione soddisfacente, e più tardi, quando Magda fa la sua comparsa sulla soglia di casa mezz’ora prima dell’orario previsto per “assicurarsi che i suoi orizzonti stilistici si allarghino per una volta un po’ oltre il plaid”._ _

__“Ho anche altro nell’armadio, sai?” puntualizza lui. La ragazza sbatte le ciglia, sgranando gli occhi con fare innocente. Quando si sporge in avanti per pizzicargli un angolo della maglia, i suoi capelli biondi oscillano morbidi, leggeri._ _

__“Certo, Bj, lo so!” risponde, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Tipo la camicia di seta che ti ho preso io qualche mese fa, la giacca di pelle che ti ho obbligato a comprare l’autunno scorso, o anche questo meraviglioso maglioncino di cachemire che ti ho regalato per il tuo ultimo compleanno! Complimenti per la scelta, a proposito, davvero.”_ _

__Lui rovescia gli occhi al cielo nello stesso momento in cui suo fratello urla: “Grazie, Magda!” dal soggiorno e l’amica scoppia a ridere, sporgendosi a dargli un bacio._ _

__“Sei pronto, quindi?” domanda, senza allontanarsi. Ha una sciarpa annodata intorno al collo e i capelli sciolti, trattenuti appena da un basco di lana. Il cappotto sbottonato sul petto, un medaglione d’argento che si intravede appena tra le pieghe del vestito, orecchini discreti, poco trucco. A questa distanza ravvicinata Björn può vedere la leggera imprecisione dell’eye-liner, l’ombra scura che le approfondisce lo sguardo, le screziature dorate che rendono l’azzurro dell’iride più caldo._ _

__C’è stato un periodo, un paio d’anni fa, quando avevano appena iniziato a frequentarsi, in cui una simile vicinanza l’avrebbe messo a disagio. In cui non avrebbe saputo che fare con una ragazza del genere tra le mani – con la confusione impossibile data dal contrasto tra realtà e aspettative, tra dovere e piacere e terrore._ _

__Ora, è quasi naturale farle scorrere il palmo lungo la schiena e lasciare che il braccio si avvolga intorno alla sua vita – baciarle la tempia, inspirare il suo odore e annuire, una sola volta._ _

__Magda si districa dall’abbraccio con la stessa naturalezza con cui vi è entrata – la stessa noncuranza con cui ha deciso un giorno di diventare sua amica. “Perfetto. Andiamo, allora, siamo già in ritardo.”_ _

__Il Queer non è cambiato dall’ultima volta che Björn vi ha messo piede: ha la stessa insegna troppo colorata, gli stessi murales dipinti sulla facciata principale, lo stesso genere di manifesti appesi alla parete. I ragazzi che chiacchierano sulla porta osservano il loro arrivo con aria incuriosita – Björn non li conosce, ma Magda solleva una mano in cenno di saluto. Hanno l’aria tranquilla, distratta: non è difficile ignorare i loro sguardi indugianti, scrollarsi di dosso il disagio che quel tipo di attenzione gli provoca sempre. Non era risultato impossibile neanche la prima sera, due anni fa, nonostante la visita non avvenisse sotto il migliore degli auspici – era stato Vivian a trascinarlo, dopo essersi visto proibire in maniera categorica di lavorare in quel posto. “Ti rendi conto che dici _posto_ con lo stesso tono con cui altri direbbero _bordello_?” si lamentava, spingendolo in strada, e Björn cercava il modo di comunicare le proprie paure, di spiegare perché non gli sembrava il caso, ma era come se la gola si fosse seccata e nelle orecchie potesse echeggiare soltanto la voce di Vivian, flebile e troppo acuta, e il martellare del proprio cuore, il pompare del sangue._ _

__Non saprebbe dire cosa si aspettasse, quel giorno. Forse qualcosa di più simile a una discoteca – musiche assordanti, luci soffuse o troppo forti. Corpi avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, pelle nuda e sudore, l’odore pauroso del desiderio condiviso, dell’estasi comune. Quando Vivian gli aveva premuto la mano nel centro della schiena per costringerlo a varcare la soglia, invece, si era trovato spinto in una sala tranquilla, immersa nell’ombra, affollata di persone di tutti i generi e tutte le età. Sul palco una ragazza stava in piedi, illuminata dolcemente, i capelli lunghi sciolti sulle spalle come un’aureola o una barriera al dolore, e la sua voce scivolava nel buio, scandendo in tono vibrante ed emotivo parole difficili, da sussurrare soltanto. Björn era rimasto fermo sulla soglia, sorpreso, e attraverso lo spazio della sala aveva incontrato il suo sguardo. Lei gli aveva sorriso._ _

__Era stato quasi semplice, dopo, lasciarsi guidare da Vivian a un tavolo isolato, stringere le mani dei ragazzi che gli presentava e non giudicarli neanche troppo per essere così tanto più grandi di suo fratello e conoscerlo probabilmente in modi che lui non avrebbe approvato, perché la ragazza del palco aveva concluso il suo pezzo e li aveva raggiunti quasi subito – “Ciao, io sono Magda, tu devi essere Björn” - e Björn non ricordava di aver mai sentito una pulsione così forte verso nessuno. Neanche Albert, quando aveva quindici anni e gli parlava di nascosto per non impazzire. Neanche Mike, quando a diciott’anni erano andati insieme in palestra per la prima volta e Björn aveva imparato a chiudere la paura dentro il pugno, a trasformarla in forza, in sicurezza._ _

__Non era stato semplice, accettare che Vivian passasse le sue serate intorno a gente palesemente intenzionata a portarselo a letto, e non era stato semplice reprimere l’impulso di scappare quando qualcuno di quegli uomini si rivolgeva a lui con lo stesso invito nello sguardo, ma sarebbe stato sempre grato al Queer per avergli regalato Magda._ _

__Non c’è molta gente oggi, nella sala principale. I tavoli sono già stati spostati in modo da liberare lo spazio e un paio di ragazzi stanno sistemando delle sedie pieghevoli al loro posto, organizzandole in file ordinate e orientate verso il palco. Qualcuno sta provando i microfoni – qualcuno sta litigando in un angolo. Di spalle vicino alla finestra, una donna parla a bassa voce al telefono._ _

__“Sai già cosa dobbiamo fare?” domanda Björn, distratto. Quando Magda ha cominciato a parlargli di questa serata si è premurata di dipingere un quadro quasi tragico dell’organizzazione, come se il loro contributo fosse fondamentale. Lui immaginava che fosse un’esagerazione, ma a prima vista sembra che tutto sia già sotto controllo e non resti assolutamente niente da fare. “Sei sicura che ci sia bisogno di… Magda?”_ _

__L’amica non lo sta guardando, l’attenzione completamente calamitata dal lato opposto della sala. Quando Björn cerca di seguire la traiettoria del suo sguardo, vede soltanto la donna al telefono – il nodo morbido dei suoi capelli scuri, la linea elegante del cappotto. Non ha l’aspetto delle frequentazioni abituali del Queer, in realtà – troppo ricercata per l’atmosfera solitamente informale, troppo fine per passare inosservata. Ma quella non è una serata normale, del resto. Samuel Weldon attira gente di ogni tipo._ _

__“La conosci?” domanda Björn, incuriosito._ _

__“Hm?” risponde l’amica, senza voltarsi. È più pallida di quando sono entrati – ha l’aria più nervosa. Quando Björn le sfiora la spalla con la mano, sobbalza e arrossisce, spostando su di lui due occhi enormi e sperduti, quasi colpevoli._ _

__“Va tutto bene?”_ _

__Magda annuisce una volta, scuote il capo. Inspira, come per prepararsi a parlare, ma la donna sceglie quel momento per chiudere la telefonata – ringhiando un “Vedi solo di non farlo arrivare in ritardo, David” che suona fin troppo forte nel silenzio improvviso – e lei si zittisce di colpo, voltandosi verso Björn con uno scatto._ _

__“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…” mormora, tra i denti._ _

__“Vuoi spiegarmi che succede?” sibila lui, lanciando un’occhiata alla donna che a sua volta li sta osservando con aria corrucciata. È più giovane di quanto Björn avesse pensato all’inizio – e decisamente più bella di quanto avrebbe immaginato. Con un’espressione che oscilla tra emozione e professionalità inizia a camminare verso di loro, lentamente e poi man mano accelerando._ _

__“Ho fatto una stronzata, Bj,” sta dicendo intanto Magda, quasi frenetica. “Pensavo di essere pronta, ma non lo sono. Non lo sono per niente. Non…”_ _

__“Magda?”_ _

__Incrociando lo sguardo della donna da sopra le spalle dell’amica, Björn si sforza di sorriderle, ma è difficile mantenere una certa neutralità con le unghie di Magda conficcate nell’avambraccio e la sua espressione terrorizzata al margine del campo visivo._ _

__“Buonasera,” dice, educatamente._ _

__“Buonasera,” risponde l’altra. “Mi spiace, pensavo che…”_ _

__“Ciao, Helene,” la interrompe Magda, voltandosi con decisione._ _

__È evidente che la donna – Helene – non si aspettava davvero di vederla: gli occhi le si allargano appena, la labbra si socchiudono. Magda tiene le mani infilate in tasca e le spalle larghe, come per simulare una sicurezza smentita dal resto della gestualità, e il silenzio che cala tra loro sembra rendere la tensione sfibrante. Per un lungo istante, le due donne non fanno altro che fissarsi, quasi senza sbattere le ciglia. Poi Björn fa un movimento, per sbaglio, tossisce, ed entrambe trasaliscono._ _

__“Oh, sì. Giusto.” Allontanandosi di un passo da Björn, Magda indica da lui a Helene, muove la mano in un’onda incerta. “Helene, Björn. Björn, Helene.”_ _

__“Non pensavo di vederti qui.” Anche mentre stringe la mano di Björn, l’attenzione della donna è completamente rivolta a Magda. La sua stretta è forte, decisa – le dita sottili, lunghe. “È una sorpresa.”_ _

__“Sì, beh, Bj è un grandissimo ammiratore di Samuel Weldon, non potevamo mancare.”_ _

__“Davvero?” Lo sguardo di Helene si posa su di lui, finalmente – occhi scuri, impenetrabili. “A Sam farà piacere saperlo.”_ _

__“Helene è la sua agente,” rivela Magda, di colpo. Björn non può evitarsi di voltarsi di scatto, fulminandola con uno sguardo incredulo. Di fronte a lui, anche Helene non riesce a mascherare la sorpresa prima che affiori sul volto._ _

__“Agente ed editor. Posso presentarvelo, se volete.”_ _

__“Non credo che…” inizia a dire Björn._ _

__“Sicuro! Ci farebbe molto piacere, vero, Bj?”_ _

__“Venite a cercarmi dopo la presentazione, allora.”  
Helene si allontana con un nuovo sorriso, educato e distante. Anche dopo che se n’è andata, il suo profumo rimane nell’aria, come un fantasma gentile che ne occupa il posto e fa perdurare la sua presenza. Björn si trova a osservarla con un’attenzione affascinata, il tipo di attenzione che non gli accade di riservare spesso alla gente che incontra. Quando lancia uno sguardo a Magda, scopre un’espressione simile sul suo volto, solo molto più intensa. Combattuta._ _

__“L’editor di Weldon, eh.”_ _

__“Scusami, Bj, avrei dovuto dirtelo.” Voltandosi verso di lui, la ragazza congiunge le mani come in preghiera, piega la testa fino a premervi contro la fronte. “Non dobbiamo davvero andare a cercarla, dopo, anche se è un’opportunità importante e sono sicura che non te ne pentiresti, ma…”_ _

__“Ma?”_ _

__Lei sospira. “Niente. Potrebbe farmi comodo una scusa.”_ _

__“Chi è quella donna, Magda? Come la conosci? Ha qualcosa di familiare.”_ _

__Quando si lascia cadere seduta sulla sedia più vicina, Magda ha l’aria più giovane del solito – potrebbe passare quasi per una delle liceali che stanno iniziando ad affollare il locale, non fosse per il contegno troppo maturo, o per l’eleganza distratta che soltanto l’età adulta sa regalare a certe persone. Non che ci sia molto di adulto, nel modo in cui si ostina a non guardarsi intorno anche se è evidente che muore dalla voglia di cercare Helene con lo sguardo. Björn prende posto accanto a lei, cautamente. La prende per mano._ _

__“Siamo state insieme,” ammette lei, infine, stringendo appena la presa sulle sue dita. “Secoli fa, quando ero piccola e stupida e… Non è finita bene. Non gliene ho mai fatta una colpa, ma non sono neanche mai riuscita davvero a dimenticarla. Sai il metro su cui misuri tutte le altre relazioni, tutte le persone che incontri? Ecco. E sapevo che era l’agente di Weldon, e so che è amica della direzione del Queer, quindi quando ho saputo che la presentazione si sarebbe tenuta qui…”_ _

__“Perché non me l’hai detto?” domanda lui, dolcemente._ _

__“Perché non mi piace parlarne,” è la risposta, brusca. “Non mi piace pensare a com’è finita, forse neanche a com’è iniziata. E avevo bisogno di una scusa alternativa per venire, credo, per non sentirmi troppo stupida a fare tutto questo solo per rivedere una donna di cui non so niente da anni, e… Non so. Far finta che fosse per te e per la tua ossessione mi aiutava a non pensarci. Era una specie di via d’uscita, sai?”_ _

__“La mia non è un’ossessione,” protesta Björn, con uno sbuffo. E insisterebbe su questo dettaglio importantissimo, sicuramente, non fosse che in quell’istante preciso la porta del locale si apre per l’ennesima volta, ma invece di un gruppo di ragazzini chiacchieroni sono due uomini a fare la loro comparsa._ _

__Uno dei due è alto, atletico, perfettamente vestito e pettinato. Attraente, in una maniera quasi fastidiosa, eccessivamente sfacciata. Ha le mani infilate in tasca, il ritratto della noncuranza, ma non gli serve alcun gesto per rivendicare il possesso su tutto ciò che gravita nel suo campo d’attrazione._ _

__Al suo fianco, un po’ più spettinato, molto meno composto e rilassato, Samuel Weldon si sta guardando intorno, soffiandosi sulle mani arrossate dal freddo. E Björn non potrebbe continuare a parlare, neanche volendolo, perché la sua voce sembra essersi persa da qualche parte nel petto: cerca di prendere fiato, ed è come tentare di gonfiare un blocco di granito._ _

__Di colpo, anche il contatto rassicurante delle dita di Magda risulta troppo ruvido._ _

__“Nessuna ossessione, hm?” gli sussurra la ragazza all’orecchio, divertita, mentre lui ritrae la mano e se la lascia cadere in grembo, limitandosi ad annuire. Con la certezza incontrovertibile – densa, dolorosa, quasi troppo profondamente radicata – che il Queer stia per donargli un'altra esperienza inevitabile ._ _

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

 

__La prima volta, era stata una notizia distratta registrata fra un bicchiere di whisky e il successivo - nulla di interessante._ _

__"Helene mi ha fissato un'altra conferenza il mese prossimo," gli aveva detto Samuel. "Qui a Rosenfield, stavolta."_ _

__"Hm-hm..." aveva risposto David._ _

__E il bastardo non aveva aggiunto altro, perché se David non faceva domande non c'era ragione di fornirgli ulteriori dettagli: sarebbe stata questa la sua difesa, di certo, se lui gli avesse chiesto spiegazioni. Tipo sul perché non gli avesse detto che la conferenza era rivolta principalmente ai ragazzi delle scuole, per esempio. O che si sarebbe tenuta al Queer - il locale più gay della città, quello dove David non aveva mai scuse plausibili per entrare._ _

__Il Queer pieno zeppo di ragazzini dei licei - il paese dei balocchi, praticamente._ _

__E Samuel aveva rischiato di fargli perdere quell’occasione: sarebbe stato da ucciderlo. Forse David avrebbe pensato di farlo sul serio se poi una mattina, per puro caso, non avesse trovato il volantino della conferenza sul bancone di un bar._ _

__"Credo che verrò ad assistere alla presentazione del tuo libro," aveva detto a Samuel nella cornetta del telefono - poteva immaginarlo sbattere gli occhi, subito dopo, deglutire la sorpresa in un silenzio fin troppo prolungato._ _

__"Davvero?"_ _

__"Perchè no? Sabato prossimo al Queer, giusto?"_ _

__Silenzio, ancora._ _

__"David, per favore."_ _

__"Per favore cosa?"_ _

__"Non fare cazzate."_ _

__Lui aveva riso, si era lasciato sprofondare comodamente nella poltrona._ _

__"Ma come gli vengono certe idee, a quella santa donna..."_ _

__"In realtà sono stato io a pregare Helene di organizzarmi qualcosa lì, lei non era molto d'accordo inizialmente."_ _

__"Mi pareva..." aveva sbuffato David._ _

__"Non le è mai sembrata una buona idea, puntare troppo sulla caratterizzazione omosessuale dei miei libri."_ _

__"Perché. C'è anche qualcos'altro oltre i froci, nei tuoi libri?"_ _

__Nessuna risposta, dall'altra parte._ _

__"Preferirei che tu non venissi, David," aveva concluso Samuel, e questa è la seconda ragione che ha portato David al Queer, questa sera - perché anche l'idea di tenere l'amico sulle spine per tutta la durata della conferenza ha una sua attrattiva particolare: Samuel sta parlando dentro al microfono, ogni tanto controlla la sua posizione. Lui sorseggia whisky e soda da un bicchiere colmo di ghiaccio, il peso del corpo appoggiato sul gomito. La giacca aperta sul petto, la cravatta allentata. Tutto questo è quanto di più vicino al Nirvana un tipo come lui possa immaginare - senza contare le occhiatacce che Helene gli riserva ogni volta che si ricorda della presenza di suo cognato fra il pubblico. Lui che di conferenze dell'amico non se ne è mai sciroppata neanche una, quest'anno - lui che deve aver l'aria di non star ascoltando una sola parola, che sorride dietro al vetro del bicchiere e registra con lo sguardo tutti i ragazzini della sala. Uno per uno. Con evidente soddisfazione ._ _

__Il Queer è un locale abbastanza attrezzato: c'è la pista da ballo e un palco per i concerti, la bacheca annunci e perfino una libreria tematica sistemata su scaffali di mattoni grezzi. È lì che David decide di fare tappa, lungo la strada fra il tavolo ed il bar - non che la letteratura gay gli interessi particolarmente. Non che gli interessi particolarmente la letteratura in generale. Ma le ragazzine accampate in quell'angolo ridacchiano fra di loro da mezz'ora, parlandosi all'orecchio e guardando nella sua direzione di continuo. E certe cose lo divertono talmente che si sarebbe avvicinato anche se una di loro non fosse stata così appetibile, giusto per conceder loro di agonizzare un altro po’ sui suoi pettorali._ _

__È generoso, dopo tutto._ _

__Dal palco, il flusso delle parole di Samuel si interrompe per un attimo._ _

__Riprende a parlare un istante più tardi - David sente il suo sguardo scivolare lungo i nervi della schiena fino alla base della nuca. Sente l'adrenalina salire dallo stomaco, sorride._ _

__Le ragazzine sono sedute per terra ai suoi piedi, quando si ferma di fronte all'ultimo scaffale della libreria. Estrae dal mucchio il primo volume che si trova fra le mani, getta un'occhiata apparentemente distratta verso il basso._ _

__Incontra due occhi nerissimi, sbarrati su di lui._ _

__E poi altre iridi più chiare, bocche semiaperte in espressioni di vago stupore._ _

__Sono cinque, la più grande forse non arriva a diciott'anni - valuta._ _

__Gli basta accennare un sorriso perché tutte quante abbassino lo sguardo di colpo, ricominciando a ridacchiare fra loro._ _

__Sa di non potersene portare via nessuna, ma non gli dispiace sfogliare un libro con un gruppetto di adolescenti adoranti sedute ai suoi piedi - distrattamente lascia scivolare la giacca dalle spalle e la appende all'avambraccio destro, registra il silenzio tombale che per un attimo si alza dal gruppetto delle _ancelle_._ _

__Registra anche lo sguardo di un ragazzo e del suo amico, l'attenzione di un altro gruppetto poco distante. Maschi, stavolta. Il menù della serata è quanto di più vario si possa desiderare. Il pensiero di Megan gli attraversa il cervello nel momento esatto in cui la mente elabora il film di uno dei ragazzini inginocchiato fra le sue gambe, con le sue mani sulle tempie e la bocca socchiusa. Con lo scollo della maglietta calato sulla spalla, le labbra bagnate._ _

__"Ehi. Tutto bene, April dorme già?" domanda, il cellulare premuto all'orecchio - la voce di sua moglie arriva disturbata, la ragazzina dai riccioli neri solleva cautamente gli occhi su di lui._ _

__Niente da fare, non c'è verso che arrivi a diciott'anni._ _

__Megan risponde che sua figlia si è addormentata un'ora fa mentre lui decide di regalare alla piccola un istante di paradiso - così, giusto per movimentare un po’ i sogni che farà stanotte._ _

__Affonda lo sguardo dentro il suo, muove le labbra lentamente contro il microfono del cellulare._ _

__"Hm-hm..." bisbiglia._ _

__Contrae appena i muscoli della mascella, dopo, la ragazzina trattiene il respiro._ _

__E lui semplicemente lascia andare il contatto, si allontana verso il bar. Continua a parlare nel telefono premendo l'apparecchio fra la tempia e la spalla, mentre si appoggia al bancone colmo di stuzzichini e noccioline._ _

__"Credo che sarò a casa entro mezzanotte, a meno che Samuel non debba trattenersi più a lungo dopo la conferenza," dice a Megan. "Devo accompagnarlo a casa io, non mi pareva il caso di lasciarlo venire in bicicletta"._ _

__Ed è abituato al fatto che lei non si dimostri particolarmente interessata a certe notizie, fa parte del suo fascino e del desiderio di ritrovarla ogni sera. E della voglia di toccarla, spesso, e della consapevolezza di averla nel proprio letto._ _

__"Whisky e soda," dice al barista, mentre chiude la chiamata. È il secondo, stasera - in qualche modo lo alletta l'idea di arrivare a casa di Samuel perfettamente ubriaco._ _

__Finalmente, si decide a spostare l'attenzione su di lui: ha i capelli spettinati come al solito, la giacca di velluto a coste e l'aria un po’ smarrita di chi il palco proprio non ce l'ha nel sangue, e per certi versi fa una strana tenerezza. Eppure è innegabile che sappia parlare, come dimostra il fatto che l'intera sala lo sta seguendo nel silenzio più assoluto. David non ha mai capito se sia il fascino delle parole che usa o la fermezza dolce della voce, ma non può negare che ci sia qualcosa di sessualmente morboso nell'impatto che certi suoi gesti hanno sullo stomaco - quando chiude le dita sul microfono, ad esempio, o quando prolunga le pause fra una frase e l'altra. Quando usa la parola _sesso_ con quella delicatezza quasi toccante, quando si bagna le labbra._ _

__Al suo fianco, Helene è l'anima nera della situazione: sicura, esotica, orgogliosamente perfetta. Elegante._ _

__Il contrasto fra lei e Samuel strappa a David un sorriso divertito - e poi di colpo la conferenza sembra conclusa, il microfono si spegne, la gente si alza. Le ragazzine di poco prima si confondono nella folla, tutti si accalcano verso il palco._ _

__È il momento degli autografi, quello della confusione e della possibilità di combinare finalmente qualcosa - basta scegliere uno dei ragazzini, maschio o femmina. Possibilmente non minorenne. Possibilmente non troppo facile da agganciare, o metà del divertimento si perderebbe._ _

__Alla fine, David individua la preda della serata in fondo alla fila che si sta formando davanti al palco: come tutti ha una copia del libro di Samuel in mano, e l'aria della bambina sperduta, con nello sguardo la determinazione di un coraggio quasi suicida. Ha una sciarpa di stoffa intorno al collo, una camicetta sottile a fasciare la forma del seno. Ed è bellissima, probabilmente la più bella delle ragazze presenti in sala. L'avrebbe scelta in ogni caso, anche se nel controllare il palco per assicurarsi che né Samuel né Helene stiano badando a lui non notasse che lo sguardo di sua cognata sembra volare spesso in quella stessa direzione. L'avrebbe scelta in ogni caso, ma così è decisamente più esaltante: fregare la ragazza a Helene, deve essere la sua sera fortunata._ _

__Deve prendersi tutto il tempo per assaporare fino in fondo la situazione._ _

__Non si è mai minimamente preoccupato, David, del fatto che le sue prede fossero o meno accompagnate da qualcuno: in genere è più divertente, se hanno un compagno da far cornuto nel giro di qualche ora; in genere l'eventuale fidanzato non viene neppure registrato, dal suo radar._ _

__Stavolta però risulta difficile, non notare l'uomo che a passi incerti scala la coda al fianco della ragazza - ci sarebbe da ridere, David non può fare a meno di sbattere gli occhi._ _

__Il tizio sembra uscito direttamente dalle bozze dell'ultimo romanzo di Samuel: un vichingo biondissimo di pura razza ariana. Neanche sembra reale, viene da dirsi che è impossibile._ _

__Viene quasi uno strano disagio, nello stomaco, un malessere sottile che somiglia a stordimento. L'incontro col grottesco, la realtà che sconfina nell'assurdo._ _

__È questione di un attimo._ _

__L’istante successivo lo sguardo corre inevitabilmente a Samuel, e non c'è bisogno di troppa fantasia per intuire cosa gli sta passando per la testa._ _

__È pallido, anche lui deve aver notato il vichingo. David lo osserva sbiancare gradualmente man mano che la fila scorre in avanti, vede la sua penna tremare. Gli autografi diventano sgorbi, le risposte si concentrano in monosillabi afoni._ _

__Potrebbe svenire, lo conosce bene. Perfino Helene sembra essersi accorta di qualcosa perché gli passa in fretta una bottiglia d'acqua, gli serra la mano sulla spalla._ _

__Ormai, la preda è completamente dimenticata: David appoggia il bicchiere sul bancone del bar e si avvicina di qualche passo, si mescola alla folla. Ha gli occhi lucidi di febbre, Samuel, quando finalmente il vichingo e la ragazza raggiungono l’inizio della fila. Non c’è molta altra gente, dopo di loro – il grosso è già passato, la sala si sta pian piano svuotando e chi resta è riunito a gruppetti, chiacchiera distrattamente o si guarda intorno incuriosito._ _

__La cosa sembra rilassarli, in qualche modo, come se la mancanza di fretta giocasse a loro favore, perché la ragazza sorride, improvvisamente meno sperduta, si sporge sul tavolo a stringere la mano di Samuel. Lui sorride debolmente, accenna un saluto. Helene sta parlando, indica i nuovi venuti con gesti eleganti della mano, e la ragazza annuisce convinta, quasi entusiasta – lancia ad Helene un sorriso più intimo, inizia a parlare a ruota libera._ _

__Ma non c'è verso di afferrare le parole o di concentrarsi sul loro gioco di sguardi, perché Samuel continua a mostrarsi del tutto sconnesso e la preoccupazione è diventata qualcosa di urgente e affilato, una fitta nel petto dal sapore amaro. Si è trasformata nella sorpresa di vederlo reagire come un combattente nell'arena, in un modo che David non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Che non rientra nella logica del reale, in quella serata._ _

__È lui a porgere la mano al vichingo, l'altro sembra talmente imbarazzato che forse non si sarebbe presentato nemmeno. Quando china la testa in avanti, i capelli gli scivolano sugli occhi e rendono indistinguibile lo sguardo – da quella distanza, David può solo vedere le nocche della sua mano chiusa intorno al libro sbiancare al contatto con le dita di Samuel, può vederlo deglutire. Tossicchiare._ _

__"Björn," dice, muovendo appena le labbra._ _

__E Samuel, come se servisse specificarlo - come se non fosse del tutto fuori luogo, in quel contesto, come se il contesto non contasse più un cazzo: "Samuel."_ _

__David riderebbe se non avesse la bocca impastata da quel sapore di fiele che neppure riesce a spiegarsi, che somiglia molto da vicino a rabbia. Rabbia amara._ _

__La sua preda è persa, ormai, se ne rende conto in quel momento._ _

__"Fanculo, Samuel," dice fra i denti, e fanculo a ciò che sta dicendo il vichingo. Non gli interessa, ha voglia di fumare._ _

__Esce fuori, cerca le sigarette nella tasca della giacca._ _

__Dopo, nella Jaguar, il silenzio fra lui e Samuel è il brusio dell'autoradio che gracchia in sottofondo, lo speaker che parla a volume quasi impercettibile._ _

__Fuori la notte si fa più fitta man mano che salgono in collina, gli alberi sfilano in fretta ai margini della strada._ _

__"Quindi?" chiede David._ _

__Samuel non risponde. Ha la nuca appoggiata al poggiatesta, una ciocca di capelli che segue la linea del collo. Guarda fuori, respira._ _

__"Quindi?" David sbuffa. "Ti rendi conto, vero, che non è assolutamente il caso?"_ _

__"Era lui," dice finalmente l'altro, la voce appena arrochita dal freddo. "Lo hai visto anche tu, era lui."_ _

__"Lui?" David ingrana la marcia, accelera. "Lui chi, il protagonista del romanzo che stai scrivendo? L'emanazione della sua essenza che si è incarnata per assistere alla presentazione del tuo libro? Credi che adesso se ne vada a dormire su un giaciglio di pelli d'orso, sei convinto che tenga il martello di Thor sotto al cuscino?"_ _

__Silenzio._ _

__"Ci mancava solo il vichingo, come se non fossi già abbastanza fuori per conto tuo!"_ _

__"E tu sai dire veramente cosa sia la realtà, credi sul serio che esista una realtà oggettiva?" Samuel sorride appena, David lo osserva nello specchietto retrovisore. "Dividiamo lo stesso spazio, nell'abitacolo di questa macchina. Eppure quel che io percepisco non è ciò che percepisci tu, il nostro vissuto sarà inevitabilmente diverso. Non vediamo le stesse cose."_ _

__"Grazie al cielo, tu vedi fantasmi. Sai cosa ne penserebbe uno psichiatra, di tutto questo?"_ _

__"Lasciami in pace, David."_ _

__"Come vuoi," risponde lui, e scoppia a ridere senza averne alcuna voglia. C'è il cancello della villa di Samuel, nel riquadro del vetro anteriore, e quando i fari della Jaguar si spengono restano solo le ombre confuse degli alberi, dentro agli occhi, un bosco fumoso mosso a tratti da raffiche di vento._ _

__Fa freddo, il respiro si condensa nell'aria._ _

__"D'accordo," dice Samuel, e David si accorge di odiare i gesti misurati con cui si chiude i bottoni del cappotto, l'accuratezza che usa nell'infilarsi i guanti. "Grazie del passaggio, buona notte."_ _

__"Fai attenzione, potresti non trovarti davvero sulle colline di Rosenfield. Potresti essere nel bosco di Cappuccetto Rosso, occhio al lupo cattivo. Hai preso con te le fragole da portare alla nonnetta?"_ _

__La voce suona più cattiva di quel che si aspettava - Samuel blocca la mano sulla maniglia della portiera._ _

__"Mi ha detto di esser svedese," rivela, come se questo dovesse costituire una prova indiscutibile a sostegno del suo delirio._ _

__"Succede, ci sono almeno diecimila svedesi, nel mondo. Lo sapevi?"_ _

__"Mi ha detto..." Pausa, lunga. "Mi ha detto di riconoscere gli inverni nordici, nei miei romanzi. Quando ogni suono si attutisce in una neve sconfinata e tutti i colori si addormentano nel bianco..."_ _

__"Samuel, il romanzo che gli hai autografato si svolgeva a New York, ricordi? In piena estate."_ _

__"Tu non capisci."_ _

__"È incredibile," sbuffa lui, aprendo entrambe le mani sul volante. "Quindi adesso cosa vuoi fare, spremergli il sangue in bustine essiccate e venderlo come gadget dei tuoi libri? Infuso di Thule: schiarisce i capelli, muta il DNA. Sei fuori tempo, ci avresti fatto una fortuna negli anni ‘30."_ _

__"Smettila."_ _

__"Oppure intendi catturarlo per costringerlo a rientrare nel tuo romanzo, mh? No, perché adesso hai le bozze di un romanzo, mail ilprotagonista gira libero per la città. Ci avevi pensato?"_ _

__"Non voglio fare nulla, David."_ _

__"Bugiardo," ride lui, allungando il braccio per prendergli il mento fra le dita e obbligarlo a voltare la testa. Lo guarda negli occhi, dopo, osserva la forma del viso e le rughe sulla fronte. Osserva i capelli arruffati, le labbra socchiuse. "Esattamente, quanto tempo è che non ti fai una bella scopata? Perchè è quello il punto, ammettilo."_ _

__Ma l’altro non risponde, distoglie lo sguardo. Deglutisce, soltanto, e David sa che basterebbe un niente. Come sempre._ _

__Perchè decida di lasciarlo andare, stavolta, non sa spiegarlo neanche a se stesso: gli fa cenno che può uscire, semplicemente, e Samuel ubbidisce._ _

__L'abitacolo si inonda di gelo, prima che richiuda la portiera alle sue spalle._ _

__

____


	3. Carlos e Megan - Coordinate d'esistenza

Quando è uscito di casa, quella sera, Carlos non voleva andare al Limbo. L’idea di finire in discoteca non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorato, così come non faceva assolutamente parte dei suoi piani trovarsi a respirare la stessa aria di Vivian Osvik. Si può dire che, in un certo senso, il suo scopo fosse l’esatto opposto: per questo aveva accettato la proposta di Jack e Ross, i due tizi più _normali_ di tutta Rosenfield; per questo aveva passato un’ora a studiarsi scuse idiote da propinare al suo coinquilino per evitare il rischio di finire invischiato in una delle sue feste pericolosamente equivoche. Non che Raven fosse sembrato particolarmente convinto, o interessato, quando gli aveva lanciato un saluto distratto dal divano, ma Carlos poteva almeno dire di avere la coscienza a posto.

Si era sforzato.

Per questo ora assolutamente non riesce a capire cosa stia facendo in quel posto, come o perché ci sia arrivato. Né spiegare il fatto che Vivian sia lì da qualche parte, a pochi metri da lui, appena fuori dal suo campo visivo. Vestito esattamente come quando l’ha incrociato per strada, un paio d’ore fa, quando gli ha parlato del Limbo e l’ha invitato a farci un salto, se non aveva di meglio da fare.

Carlos aveva di meglio da fare. Gliel’ha detto. Ed è sicuro di averlo detto anche a Jack e Ross, perché quel posto non è assolutamente fatto per loro e Carlos lo sapeva, non aveva alcun dubbio: qualunque consiglio di Vivian non può che fare a pugni con gli habitat adatti a uomini come loro. O come Carlos stesso.

Cazzo. Non può neanche dire di essere finito nel posto sbagliato, perché non c’è niente di dichiaratamente strano nel Limbo: soltanto musica di pessimo gusto, luci decrepite, arredamento sorpassato. E un’inquietante rilassatezza dei costumi, o forse semplicemente viagra vaporizzato nei fumi, perché l’impressione è che ovunque ti volti vedi coppie impegnate a strusciarsi e dimenarsi l’uno contro l’altra, in configurazioni sempre più bizzarre e perturbanti.

Carlos ha quasi paura di concentrarsi troppo sui volti, perché l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è imbattersi in qualche conoscente. Già è abbastanza grave che Jack e Ross siano persi nella bolgia e stiano assistendo in prima persona a quel disastro. O che Vivian abbia avuto la brillante idea di salutarlo quando Carlos era ancora in loro compagnia, tendendogli un’imboscata all’ingresso.

È davvero insopportabile, in certi momenti. Ed è assolutamente intollerabile il fatto che dopo avergli rovinato serata e reputazione lo stronzetto abbia ripreso a ballare come se nulla fosse – al centro della pista, da solo, circondato da una massa informe di individui arrapati. Capelli incollati al volto e labbra socchiuse in un sorriso estatico.

Carlos vorrebbe dire che non lo sta osservando, ma ha bevuto troppo per non essere assolutamente onesto, e anche per costringersi a distogliere lo sguardo. Il ragazzino è come una calamita, come se un riflettore lo seguisse in ogni angolo della sala, senza darti tregua. Le luci mettono in risalto gli spigoli del suo volto, le gocce di sudore che gli scivolano lungo il collo – mettono in risalto gli spigoli del corpo, quell’assenza paurosa di curve che invece di lasciarti indifferente catalizza lo sguardo. Vivian alza le braccia e oscilla i fianchi e Carlos non può impedirsi di far scorrere lo sguardo lungo il suo petto, di soffermarsi sul rilievo dei capezzoli contro la stoffa umida, sul segmento di pelle scoperta dello stomaco.

Chiudendo gli occhi, si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e lascia che il sapore secco del Martini gli raschi la gola. Si sente le tempie sudate – i capelli appiccicati alla nuca, la stoffa della maglia incollata alla schiena. Inspira, e gli sembra di annegare.

Espira, ed è come se mancasse l’aria.

Sta per alzarsi e scappare in bagno, quando una voce femminile lo strappa dai suoi pensieri, facendogli sollevare la testa di scatto.

“Hola Herrera, che ci fai qui tutto solo?”

Attraverso il bicchiere Carlos studia un’immagine scomposta - naso deforme e occhi spezzati, frantumati in forme grottesche dalle scanalature del vetro.

Manda giù un altro sorso e quando riappoggia il Martini sul banco la ragazza di fronte a lui ha di nuovo un aspetto normale, il solito di sempre: un armonioso insieme di lineamenti femminili, i più quotati della facoltà di legge. L’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto incontrare.

“Potrei farti la stessa domanda, Eve,” brontola, svogliato.

Lei ride, scuotendo la testa con l’unico scopo preciso di agitare i capelli – Carlos ne è sicuro. L’ha vista sfoderare quello stesso atteggiamento a lezione, di fronte a professori più portati a farsi impressionare dalla profondità di una scollatura che da un’argomentazione ben difesa, così come l’ha vista sopprimere in un solo istante ogni accenno di sensualità svampita se la situazione cambiava ed era necessario sfoderare altre armi e mettere in luce il cervello. Carlos non ha ancora capito quale delle due strategie le abbia consentito di aggiudicarsi lo stage presso gli uffici della Procura, ma non le ha mai perdonato di avergli soffiato il posto. La odia.

“Ce l’hai ancora con me per quella storia della Procura?” domanda la ragazza, divertita. Lui le lancia un’occhiataccia.

A volte ha il sospetto che tutte le disgrazie della sua vita siano in qualche modo riconducibili a lei. Se si trova a passare le giornate a subire le angherie di David Hamilton la colpa è sua, che gli ha parlato di quello studio. Ed è stata lei a presentargli Raven, quando Carlos si lamentava di non trovare un appartamento a prezzo ragionevole - Raven che ha portato Vivian nella sua vita e l’ha catapultato quindi in questa serata del cazzo, a ubriacarsi seduto a un bancone appiccicoso mentre al suo fianco, appollaiata su uno sgabello, la sua nemesi sorseggia qualche cocktail dall’aspetto delizioso e si guarda intorno fresca come una rosa, perfettamente soddisfatta dei danni che gli sta arrecando.

“Lo fai apposta, vero?” sibila lui, oscuramente.

“Faccio apposta cosa?” è la risposta, innocente.

“Lo sai benissimo. Chissà come, capiti sempre come spettatrice delle mie peggiori sconfitte.”

“Sei sempre stato troppo melodrammatico, Herrera. È il tuo più grande difetto. Poi ti piace esagerare – questo posto non sarà un granché, ma non è neanche poi così male.”

Carlos sbuffa, ironico. “Parli bene, tu. Miss Perfezione. Scommetto che sai anche ballare.”

“Dieci anni di danza classica, cinque moderna. Ho lasciato l’aspetto competitivo, però,” aggiunge Eve, con un fare fintamente modesto che gli strappa una risata – amara, sarcastica, ma pur sempre una risata.

Dev’essere colpa del Martini, ragiona, sbattendo più volte le ciglia e ritrovandosi stupito a guardare negli occhi di Vivian.

Il ragazzino ha l’aria contrariata, forse addirittura gelosa – per un attimo, il pensiero lo riempie di una soddisfazione morbosa: che guardi, e rosichi, e marcisca nell’invidia per il resto della serata. È un cambiamento interessante, rispetto all’ultima mezz’ora, e il moccioso se lo merita.

“Fanculo.”

“Non stai parlando con me, vero?”

“Hm?” Lui si volta, sorpreso. “Ah, no. No, dicevo a…” Un amico, vorrebbe dire, ma non è la definizione più esatta.

C’è qualcosa di fastidioso che lo pungola nello stomaco all’idea di incasellare Vivian in una posizione tanto precisa e assoluta, e non è soltanto l’imbarazzo di dover riconoscere l’esistenza di qualche tipo di relazione.

Carlos si è vergognato spesso di dover ammettere che Raven era il suo coinquilino – all’inizio, soprattutto, quando era difficile abituarsi a vederlo con la lingua infilata nella bocca del suo ragazzo e l’unica cosa che lo tratteneva dall’abbandonare l’appartamento urlando era il pensiero della reazione di Eve e la voglia di non darle soddisfazione – ma non ha mai avuto problemi a considerarlo un amico.

“È carino,” risuona la voce di Eve, di colpo – un soffio d’aria calda, accompagnato dalla carezza delle sue labbra sull’orecchio. “Credo di averlo già visto in giro. Amico di Raven? O Jude? Di solito arrivano da Jude, quelli di quel tipo.”

Gli occhi che si stavano socchiudendo si riaprono di scatto, mentre lui corruga la fronte, sospettoso. “Di quel tipo? Di che tipo stai parlando?”

“Sì, sai. Carini.” Eve si stringe nelle spalle e torna sul suo sgabello, infilandosi in bocca la cannuccia. Ha lo sguardo fisso nella folla – piantato in quello di Vivian, forse. Carlos non ha il coraggio di controllare.

“Non so di cosa parli,” dice, in fretta.

Lei rovescia gli occhi al cielo, esasperata. “Sì, certo. E lui non sta venendo da te. Ci vediamo in classe, Herrera,” aggiunge, la voce appena più alta, mentre si allontana con il suo bicchiere in mano calamitando lo sguardo di un paio di ragazzi che ballano nei dintorni. Carlos la vede abbozzare un sorriso – un sorriso che lui sa perfettamente essere falso – e uno dei due inciampa, mentre l’altro si affretta a farsi avanti, offrendole chissà quale proposta.

“Chi era quella?” chiede Vivian, lasciandosi cadere sullo sgabello vuoto. Carlos volta la testa verso di lui e subito se ne pente: da vicino, è ancora più difficile non imbattersi con lo sguardo nelle sue labbra socchiuse, nei riflessi che le luci disegnano sulla pelle umida dei suoi zigomi e delle sue tempie.

“Quella chi?”

“La strafiga che stavi cercando di rimorchiare due minuti fa, Herrera.”

“Ehi! Io non stavo cercando di rimorchiare proprio nessuno, sia chiaro!” protesta lui, offeso. Ci manca solo questo, per finire degnamente la serata – che si sparga in giro la voce che è andato in bianco con una tizia e che Eve Michaels si prenda il merito di averlo rifiutato. Sta per lanciarsi in una spiegazione dettagliata delle dinamiche della loro relazione, quando si rende conto che Vivian ha appoggiato il gomito al bar e lo sta osservando con uno sguardo più morbido del solito – lui si blocca, interdetto, e il sorriso dell’altro si fa ancora più pronunciato.

“Che c’è?”

“Niente.” Vivian abbassa la testa, la scuote, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia. “Solo… Quanto hai bevuto?”

“Non sono ubriaco,” dice Carlos.

Il ragazzino inarca un sopracciglio. “No?”

Chiaramente, l’unica risposta a una simile sfida alla propria mascolinità può essere sporgersi sul bancone e ordinare un Whisky senza ghiaccio – e poi trangugiarlo tutto in due soli sorsi, anche se con il primo la gola è già andata a fuoco. Carlos ha ancora gli occhi che lacrimano quando Vivian si illumina e propone una serie di shottini, con l’aria eccitata di chi fa sul serio e non cova il proposito recondito di umiliarti pubblicamente: rifiutare significherebbe gettare la spugna, e lui non se lo può permettere. Il sorriso smagliante di Vivian dev’essere l’ultimo ricordo coerente del successivo quarto d’ora, perché neanche se ne andasse della sua vita Carlos potrebbe dire come sia passato dal rovesciare indietro la testa per inghiottire il primo shottino al leccare il collo di Vivian per preparare la strada all’ultimo. In mezzo solo immagini confuse, suoni e odori – dell’alcol, dell’aria, della pelle di Vivian. Il ragazzino ride, e gli accarezza la nuca, e lui ha voglia di baciarlo come non ha mai avuto voglia di baciare nessuno. Lo guarda negli occhi, quegli occhi che così da vicino sembrano tanto grandi da inghiottirlo, che si fanno più intensi a ogni istante passato a fissarli, sempre più liquidi e paurosi, come il cielo dopo il temporale, squarci di azzurro nel nero che spaventano più dei lampi, più dei tuoni, e si sente leggero. Confuso.

Vivian ansima appena, la sua bocca è bagnata. Rossissima. Aperta e umida e invitante, ipnotica.

Carlos pensa che vorrebbe toccarla e nel momento in cui lo pensa si accorge che lo sta già facendo – sta tracciando la forma delle labbra di Vivian con il pollice, premendo nel centro dove la carne è più morbida e cede, affondandovi dentro.

Le labbra di Vivian si stringono intorno al suo dito, la sua lingua lo sfiora, e lui lascia andare un respiro tremante. Chiude gli occhi, rabbrividisce.

Di colpo, è tutto troppo reale.

“Devo andare,” mormora.

Contro il suo dito, la lingua di Vivian si immobilizza.

“Come?”

“Devo andare,” ripete lui, più convinto. Quando si tira indietro ha la nausea e si sente la pelle fredda, umidiccia, il cervello confuso, la testa ovattata. Gli occhi di Vivian sono ancora troppo grandi ma guardarli è come avere le vertigini – Carlos ha lo stomaco sottosopra ma non saprebbe dire se è colpa dell’alcol o dell’eccitazione, se gli gira la testa perché ha bevuto troppo o perché tutto il sangue che ha in corpo è confluito tra le gambe, nel sesso.

“Ti senti bene?” sta chiedendo Vivian, intanto, con aria preoccupata. Non ha ancora smesso di toccarlo – ovunque, di continuo, come se avesse mille mani, una sul fianco, l’altra sulla spalla, una sul petto, l’altra sulla schiena. “Devi vomitare, ti accompagno in bagno?”

Lui si strofina la faccia con il palmo e annuisce, sollevandosi in piedi. Cerca di mettere distanza tra i loro corpi, ma Vivian sembra non farci caso. "Vuoi una mano?" chiede, toccandogli la guancia, ed è troppo, la premura nella sua voce, la tenerezza. Carlos sente il panico montare nello stesso momento in cui la rabbia gli infiamma il sangue e si raddrizza di scatto, spazzandogli via la mano con un gesto brusco.

“Che cazzo, Vivian, lascia. Ho imparato a pisciare da solo quando avevo due anni,” ringhia, velenoso, allontanandosi di un passo. Le tempie pulsano a ritmo con la musica, ma la nausea sembra essersi ritratta un minimo e gli pare di poter respirare meglio ad ogni metro di distanza che mette tra sé e Vivian. Si è quasi convinto di potercela fare, quando la voce del ragazzino lo pugnala alle spalle, con la solita ironia affilata.

"Ehi, grand'uomo! La strada però nessuno te l'ha insegnata, vero?"

Carlos si blocca, e in un attimo l’altro gli è di nuovo accanto. "Vengo al Limbo abbastanza spesso da conoscerlo a memoria e fidati, il bagno non è da quella parte."

"Ma vaffanculo! Vuoi lasciarmi in pace, farti i cazzi tuoi per una volta?"

Le parole di Vivian vibrano più dense e graffianti della musica; risuonano sotto la pelle e la punteggiano di brividi, serpeggiano nelle vene come una droga. Lui sente il controllo scemare ad ogni istante che passa nella sua orbita – cerca di lanciargli un’occhiataccia, ma intanto il braccio è già scivolato a cingergli la vita e con la scusa di non perderlo di vista mentre si fanno strada tra la folla il bacino si è già incollato al suo fondoschiena.

Carlos chiude gli occhi e lascia che il naso affondi tra i capelli di Vivian – quando inspira, le labbra gli sfiorano la nuca e sente il suo sapore nella bocca. L’altro rabbrividisce, affretta il passo, e l’unica cosa che lui può fare è trattenersi fino a quando la porta del bagno non si è chiusa alle loro spalle. Poi, basta che il rumore della musica si faccia più debole – basta che il silenzio si apra tra loro e metta in risalto i respiri affannati, il fruscio dei corpi e dei vestiti, perché si superi il punto di non ritorno.

Carlos lo spinge contro la parete e non gli importa che siano in un cesso, non gli importa che da un momento all’altro chiunque potrebbe entrare e sorprenderli, o che lo abbiano sempre disgustato le sveltine in luoghi tanto squallidi. Perché c’è Vivian premuto contro il muro, caldissimo e ansimante e sudato, c’è il gusto della sua saliva nella bocca, la sua pelle scivolosa sotto le dita, e le vene sono gonfie di quell’eccitazione velenosa, il petto soffocato da quella fame blasfema, e lui vorrebbe soltanto cadere, crollare, disintegrarsi.

Geme, quando Vivian smette di baciarlo per ridere, per sporgersi a leccargli l’orecchio. “Lo sapevo che lo volevi anche tu. Siete tutti uguali, alla fine, vi basta bere un po’ per…” Lui volta la testa per mordergli il collo e Vivian si interrompe con un grido rauco, gli avvolge una gamba intorno al fianco per potersi inarcare meglio, per strusciarsi contro il suo bacino.

“Cazzo,” dice, in un ansimo. “OK, devo succhiartelo.”

E forse è la perdita della sua bocca, in un momento in cui gli sembra di poter respirare soltanto il suo fiato – forse è il cambiamento di posizione, ritrovarsi improvvisamente lui con la schiena alla parete. Forse è il tono stranamente deciso di quell’affermazione, la rapidità con cui Vivian si inginocchia ai suoi piedi, tra le sue gambe, e i gesti spaventosamente asettici con cui gli apre i pantaloni e chiude le dita sul suo sesso – la praticità con cui lo stringe, quasi a saggiarne il peso, confermarne la dimensione. Ma di colpo è impossibile ignorare il tanfo di piscio che proviene dagli urinali, dimenticarsi delle macchie giallastre che punteggiano la parete. Impossibile non venirne disturbato, non notarle.

Vivian socchiude le labbra e il calore della sua bocca è una nuova vertigine che scioglie quel che resta dei suoi punti di riferimento, che lo consuma e lo corrode dall’interno, lo fa naufragare, lo mette a nudo.

Quando Carlos viene, dopo un tempo imprecisato, è come perdersi – il mondo sparisce, e quando torna in sé è solo per trovarsi con le dita affondate nell’oro dei capelli di Vivian – per trovare i suoi occhi rovesciati verso l’alto, fissi sul suo viso, e la curva delle sue labbra più gonfia del solito, ancora vicinissima alla punta del suo sesso.

Questa volta, non c’è ondata di desiderio capace di smorzare il senso di malessere.

“Sei soddisfatto, ora?” si sente domandare, la voce spezzata.

“Direi che siamo soddisfatti tutti e due, no?” risponde Vivian, ammiccando.

È rauco - chiaramente, Carlos non deve pensare a cosa negli ultimi dieci minuti ha avuto il potere di distruggergli le corde vocali – e ha i pantaloni slacciati, una mano sporca di sperma. Ha un ginocchio appoggiato a poca distanza da una pozza giallastra, l’altra mano ancora puntata sulla sua coscia.

Solo guardarlo gli fa aumentare la nausea.

“Carlos?” domanda Vivian, dal basso, improvvisamente incerto.

Lui chiude gli occhi e lascia cadere la testa all’indietro, sbatte la nuca contro il muro. “Rialzati, Vivian,” dice, senza guardarlo.

“Che cazzo ti prende?”

La domanda è talmente ridicola – talmente incongrua, in quello scenario, in quella circostanza – che lo farebbe ridere, forse. In un altro momento, magari. In un altro universo. Carlos non fa in tempo a registrarla davvero, però, che il picchiare di un pugno contro la porta gli ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene.

"Ehi, ma che cazzo fate lì dentro? Devo andare in bagno, io!"

È come premere un interruttore – come accendere la luce e scoprire le proporzioni esatte di un inganno, come spegnerla e trovarsi a brancolare nella rabbia, nel buio.

Carlos muove un passo indietro di scatto, solleva lo sguardo su Vivian. Incredulo.

"Era questo che volevi, stronzo succhiacazzi?" sibila, afferrandolo per i capelli e strattonandolo indietro. "Ecco, l'hai avuto. Adesso sparisci, mi fai soltanto schifo!"

Il ragazzino trasalisce, barcolla, e lui ne approfitta per allontanarsi quanto più possibile, per riagganciarsi i pantaloni, riallacciare la cintura. Non ha bisogno di studiarsi nello specchio per sapere di avere l’aspetto di qualcuno che ha appena fatto sesso e per questo evita accuratamente di incontrare lo sguardo del proprio riflesso. Non riesce a credere di essere stato tanto stupido.

“Carlos…” dice Vivian, incerto.

“Non mi toccare!” sibila lui, senza guardarlo. “Non mi parlare, non mi guardare nemmeno. Stammi alla larga, Vivian. I froci come te mi fanno vomitare.”

Gira la chiave nella toppa della porta, poi – la apre, vacillando appena. Fuori, il clamore della musica gli esplode in faccia, mentre spintona bruscamente il tizio fermo in attesa per potersi allontanare più in fretta da quell'angolo di mondo confuso, illuminato dagli occhi di un ragazzino biondo.

Occhi che percepisce sulla schiena; occhi che seguono attentamente ogni suo passo.

E che gli svegliano dentro un senso di colpa strano, profondo. Con cui sa, con la certezza lucida degli ubriachi, dovrà fare i conti per ancora molto tempo.

  


***

  


È già notte fonda, quando David torna a casa.

Megan vorrebbe poter dire che ne è ferita – che è rimasta sveglia di proposito per coglierlo in flagrante, che ha passato le ultime due ore a controllare l’orologio e ha impiegato quel tempo a progettare una reazione consona, adeguata, costruttiva, ma la verità è che il rumore delle chiavi nella serratura la coglie di sorpresa.

Non aveva intenzione di aspettare il rientro di suo marito alzata.

Per un attimo, lo sconcerto è tale che reagisce comportandosi come se fosse lei, ad avere qualche cosa da nascondere – d’istinto lancia uno sguardo al corridoio, pianificando una fuga vana verso la camera da letto; in fretta si china ad appoggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo. La luce della luna accarezza la curva liscia del vetro, illumina la trasparenza del vino, e lei si chiede quale sia stato il bivio che l’ha portata qui, a osservare dalla finestra il silenzio spettrale della collina d’inverno e ascoltare il suono della casa addormentata intorno al sonno di sua figlia, mentre la notte le scorre addosso.

Rabbrividendo appena, si stringe lo scialle di lana intorno al corpo.

L’attimo successivo, la luce elettrica illumina lo spazio del corridoio e un triangolo di chiarore obliquo filtra oltre la soglia della sala, spezzando il buio a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.

Un passo, suole di cuoio sul marmo del pavimento.

Il secondo.

Il terzo, come lo scandire di un tempo oscuro.

David esita solo quando attraversa la cornice della porta: è un predatore, in fondo, e i predatori percepiscono sempre la presenza di una preda o di un nemico. Mentre lo ascolta respirare a qualche metro di distanza, Megan si chiede cosa stia pensando adesso – se stia armando una guerra o si stia compiacendo semplicemente di saperla lì, sveglia, in attesa. Sfumata nella penombra del soggiorno ancora buio, persa nel centro di una poltrona troppo grande, di una casa immensa, di una solitudine senza fine.

Deve essere appagante, forse.

È sempre stata una pulsione strana, quella che li ha spinti insieme fin dall’inizio. Come se tutti i movimenti – quelli più sotterranei, emotivi, quelli più fisici, sessuali – fossero influenzati da qualche marea di cui è impossibile riconoscere il verso. A volte ti senti soffocare e scopri all’ultimo che in realtà l’acqua si stava ritirando. Altre volte credi di saper nuotare, ma poi ti accorgi di non avere più scorta d’ossigeno. È come giocare d’azzardo.

Come guardare tuo marito tornare a casa da una sera trascorsa altrove e non sapere se quell’incontro fortuito – più simile a quello di due conoscenze che dividono un appartamento, che di una coppia sposata da mezzo decennio – finirà nella camera da letto, tra lenzuola umide e membra sudate, o nel buio glaciale di due notti distinte.

Farebbe male pensarlo, forse, se Megan non ci avesse ormai fatto l’abitudine.

C’è silenzio, intorno a loro – un silenzio incrinato appena dal rumore dei passi di David, dal suono morbido dei loro respiri. Megan lo osserva attraversare la sala e sente un brivido increspare la pelle – si concede di allungare le gambe di fronte a sé, quindi, quasi a offrire una via di fuga al corpo. Lo sfregare della stoffa liscia contro la pelle nuda delle gambe produce un fruscio debole, sinuoso. Dalla sua postazione accanto al mobiletto dei liquori, David la sta osservando a sua volta, ma la sua è un’attenzione ancora periferica. In qualche modo distante.

Il bicchiere tintinna contro il tavolo, mentre si versa da bere, e il riflesso della luna bagna il suo volto di una luce gelida, quasi fragile.

Lei si chiede cosa gli sia successo, quella notte. Quali cose abbia visto, pensato – che parole abbia detto.

Se, protetto dall’ombra, ci sia nei suoi occhi la traccia di qualche nuovo tradimento.

Lentamente, David prende un sorso dal bicchiere – se lo rigira tra le dita, facendo ondeggiare il liquido, spingendolo contro le pareti del calice. È una marea anche quella, in fondo, pensa Megan: salite e discese e il rischio continuo di straripare.

Chi dei due sta annegando, adesso?

Le labbra di suo marito si curvano in un sorriso ironico, neanche avesse in qualche modo preso parte a quel ragionamento, ed è con passo impercettibilmente più leggero che si decide finalmente a raggiungerla, aggirando la poltrona, spezzando quel confronto troppo prolungato.

Appoggiando i gomiti sullo schienale, a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, si piega in avanti. Ride appena.

“Nottataccia, amore mio?” domanda.

Se si concentra, Megan può sentire il suo fiato sui capelli, odore di whisky e di tabacco.

L’odore dell’inverno fuori, umidità e nebbia e segreti.

Ha il viso freddo, quando solleva la mano a tentoni per sfiorargli la guancia, e forse è questo a dargli una consistenza più reale di quella che ci si aspetterebbe da un incontro consumato nel cuore della notte: non è il fantasma di qualche errore passato, né lo spettro di un futuro condannato a ripetersi, ma semplicemente suo marito. Concreto, bugiardo e sfuggente com’è sempre stato. Forse soltanto un po’ più stanco del solito.

“Com’è andata la presentazione di Samuel?” sussurra Megan.

Lui non risponde subito, limitandosi per un momento a strusciare la guancia contro la sua mano. Le sue labbra ne sfiorano il palmo, come in un bacio involontario, e lei si stupisce di trovarle tanto morbide. Quasi tenere, asciutte.

“Interessante,” dice David, infine, tornando a sollevarsi. “Tua sorella ha avuto un picco ormonale durante la fase degli autografi e uno dei personaggi di Samuel è uscito dal libro per materializzarsi nei sobborghi di Rosenfield. Direi, una serata piena di sorprese.”

Lei si volta leggermente per guardarlo, incastrando un piede sotto la coscia. “Davvero? Fa molto _Rosa purpurea del Cairo_ ,” osserva. “Sam sarà stato entusiasta.”

"Puoi immaginare."

David ha le sopracciglia sollevate - l’espressione ironica, accuratamente studiata per apparire del tutto disinteressato e superiore, ma Megan può leggere la piega tagliente del suo sorriso, sa riconoscere l’acredine nascosta dietro la facciata sardonica, il veleno che si nasconde nel tono troppo divertito. È quasi ironico, che un uomo tanto abituato a costruire maschere sappia essere, in certi momenti, così trasparente.

“Hai presente Thor?”

“Thor?”

“Con tanto di muscoli e fattezze ariane. E un notevole martello nei pantaloni, c’è da scommettere.”

Fa male, distinguere la gelosia nella sua voce - immaginare i suoi occhi scivolare lungo il corpo di quell’uomo sconosciuto, non sapere se si attardano per invidia o desiderio. Fa male, ma è un dolore sordo a cui il tempo ha reso forti, da cui è ormai facile difendersi.

L’idea che la gelosia potrebbe essere dovuta alla lentezza con cui gli occhi di Samuel hanno compiuto lo stesso percorso è un po’ più pericolosa, forse, ma non è ancora arrivato il momento di affrontarla. C’è ancora buio, nella stanza - gli occhi di David sono ancora in penombra. Megan può ancora piegare la bocca in un sorriso sbarazzino, sbattere le ciglia fingendo leggerezza.

“Interessante… Forse dovrei farci un pensierino, la prossima volta che Helene mi invita a una delle sue conferenze.”

E David ride, spontaneamente stavolta. Ride come quando gioca con sua figlia o come quando era ragazzo e sapeva ancora ritagliarsi qualche angolo di pausa, nella sua scalata al successo, per commentare con lei l’ipocrisia in cui annaspavano. A quel tempo, Megan lo vedeva come l’antitesi di suo padre: qualcuno che la apprezzava per i suoi spigoli taglienti, più che per le forme morbide che avrebbero mostrato una volta smussati.

Ha pensato spesso di essersi sbagliata, negli anni a seguire – ogni notte che David ha passato fuori, ogni istante che si è sentita spegnere, soffocare, nelle sue mani. Eppure, nonostante il tempo, e le frustrazioni, e i compromessi, il cuore manca ancora un battito quando lo vede sorridere in quel modo.

Quando lo sente respirare vicino, per qualche istante almeno.

La sala intorno a loro è ancora immersa nell’ombra, ma anche il buio sembra aver raggiunto una sfumatura più calda: Megan sente il sangue scorrere più lentamente; sente un languore diverso, familiare e dolce, spandersi nel ventre, rendere sensibile la pelle.

La voce di David la raggiunge da dietro, bassa, corposa, un po’ roca.

“E tu?” domanda, posandole le mani sulle spalle. “Come mai non riuscivi a dormire?”

Per un attimo, l’atmosfera è talmente ovattata e confortante che lei è tentata di dirgli la verità: che il letto era troppo vuoto, la casa troppo silenziosa, che era stato quasi un sollievo quando April si era messa a piangere e lei aveva dovuto andare a consolarla, fermarsi a farle compagnia. Dirgli che quando infine è uscita dalla sua cameretta si sentiva fragile, troppo grande e troppo piccola insieme, che per un attimo l’aveva presa alla gola il pensiero di lui fuori casa - di lui in giro, per locali forse, a scambiarsi sguardi complici con qualcuno di cui non lei non poteva indovinare neanche il sesso, o a guardare Samuel nell’auto dopo, le sue mani, la sua bocca. Che in quel momento si era sentita terribilmente vuota, e terribilmente stupida.

“Avevo voglia di un bicchiere di vino,” si limita a rispondere, però, perché conosce suo marito troppo bene per lasciarsi ingannare da un momento di complicità condivisa. Perché la verità è una debolezza, sempre e comunque, e loro due conoscono troppo bene le regole del gioco per potersi concedere di abbassare la guardia del tutto. “E non avevo sonno. Non valeva la pena mettersi a letto.”

Difficile indovinare cosa passi per la testa di David, mentre annuisce in silenzio e lascia che la stretta delle dita affondi dolcemente nei muscoli delle spalle. È un massaggio lento, senza nessuna connotazione sessuale. Solo attenzione e calore - una tenerezza ruvida.

"Dovremmo andarcene al mare, sabato prossimo," ritorna poi la sua voce, bassa. "Tu, April ed io. Noleggiamo un cabinato, ti va?"

“Mi andrebbe,” risponde lei, lentamente. Chiude gli occhi, quando le sue dita si spostano più vicine alla nuca e premono sui nodi di tensione - espira e si lascia guidare, piegando la testa, sottomettendosi quasi, alla vita, alla notte. “Sabato sera c’è la cena di mio padre, però.”

Alle sue spalle David geme, teatrale, e Megan sorride, nascosta dal velo dei capelli. È uno scambio familiare, quello, quasi dolce. Costante.

“La sua segretaria mi ha chiamato questa mattina, si è raccomandata la nostra presenza. Pare che ci sarà anche un potenziale cliente e che tutti fanno affidamento su di te per convincerlo a passare allo studio. E su di me per sedurlo, forse,” aggiunge, quasi in un ripensamento. “Credo che il sottinteso fosse quello, almeno. Sai di chi si tratta, per caso?”

Controvoglia, lui sogghigna.

“Che rapporto avevi tu, da piccola, con quei bambolotti biondi che facevano ghhh se gli grattavi il pancino?”

“Ho paura di chiederti qual è la rilevanza, David…”

“Tuo padre vuole agganciare Holmes. Il mega produttore di giocattoli, presente? In effetti un collegio difensivo potrebbe fargli comodo, qualora i milioni di americani che si sono rimbambiti da piccoli con i suoi prodotti decidessero un giorno di chiedergli i danni.”

“Hm…” Lei inclina la testa di lato, sospira. “Eccitante… Scommetto che era questo il tuo sogno, quando hai iniziato la carriera in Legge, vero?”

“Questo, e le cene di tuo padre.”

“Non mentire, David. Quelle cene sono la ragione per cui mi hai chiesto di sposarti.”

David sbuffa, ironico, aggirando la poltrona, e Megan pensa che c’è stato un periodo, anni fa, in cui quella battuta avrebbe colpito un po’ troppo vicino al cuore del problema – le si sarebbe incastrata in gola, se solo avesse provato a usarla, sarebbe caduta nel vuoto lasciandosi intorno solo terra bruciata. Non saprebbe dire quando sia cambiato, questo: se sia stata la nascita di April, la presenza di David improvvisamente più costante, più entusiasta.

Accorgersene è un sollievo tanto grande, però, che quando suo marito le porge la mano, dall’alto, lei l’accetta senza quasi accorgersene.

“Dovrò trovare una baby-sitter per April,” si scopre a dire, dolcemente, sbattendo piano le ciglia.

“Vuoi parlare di baby-sitter?” domanda David, inarcando le sopracciglia, e lei ride mentre si lascia sollevare di peso, prendere tra le braccia in una stretta che stranamente non la fa sentire in trappola, prigioniera del proprio corpo e della propria vita, ma protetta. Ancorata.

“Non credo di voler parlare.”

“No?”

Lei sorride, scuotendo la testa. Lo sente sorridere in risposta, un curvarsi lento delle labbra premute contro la sua tempia, e si stringe più forte a lui quando l’abbraccio cambia, sciogliendosi per lasciare le mani libere di seguire altri percorsi. Trattiene il fiato, muovendoglisi incontro, e quando lui con due dita le solleva il mento per guardarla in faccia chiude gli occhi d’istinto.

Perché si conoscono troppo, e c’è stato un tempo in cui il sesso tra loro era qualcosa di diverso, in cui il piacere era un arma e ogni orgasmo una guerra – un tempo in cui ammettere di godere sembrava una sconfitta e David pareva toccarla soltanto per confermare a se stesso di essere ancora in grado di vincerla. Ma quel tempo è passato, e ha dato loro April.

L’uomo che la sta toccando in questo momento è lo stesso di allora, ma i suoi baci hanno un’urgenza più morbida.

Ed è con questo pensiero in mente che Megan si costringe ad abbassare del tutto le barriere, e ad aprire gli occhi, e a tornare morbida a sua volta.

 

  



	4. Helene e Vivian - Rotte confuse

April ha i capelli quasi bianchi, nella luce troppo forte del mattino; occhi socchiusi, fronte aggrottata e una macchia di cioccolato all’angolo sinistro della bocca. Seduta al tavolo del salone, tiene la mano chiusa a pugno intorno a un pastello a cera giallo e traccia linee lunghe e prorompenti su un foglio di carta già mezzo scarabocchiato. Ci sono chiazze di rosso intenso, sullo sfondo del disegno – sezioni ricoperte da tratti decisi di inchiostro, minuti e accurati, disposti in uno schema preciso che avrebbe portato a qualcosa di diverso, forse, se non fosse rimasto incompiuto.

Con estrema attenzione, la bambina ripone il giallo al lato del foglio e si sporge per afferrare il viola. Poi inclina la testa di lato, studia il suo lavoro per un secondo e con decisione disegna un cerchio ammaccato che partendo dal centro della pagina si allarga fino a sconfinare sul piano del tavolo.

Quando si sfrega la faccia, subito dopo, riesce in qualche modo a macchiarsi la guancia di azzurro.

Helene ha il suo lavoro su cui concentrarsi, il portatile aperto sul programma della posta elettronica da almeno un quarto d’ora, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena.

“È tuo quel disegno, vero?” domanda, alzando appena la voce per farsi sentire da sua sorella in cucina.

“Come?” è la risposta, urlata.

Helene aspetta di vedere Megan comparire sulla soglia della stanza – senza trucco, vestita solo con una vecchia felpa, i capelli legati alti in una coda disordinata – per indicare con il mento il capolavoro a cui sua nipote sta dando gli ultimi ritocchi con un pennarello indelebile che non dovrebbe probabilmente trovarsi nelle sue mani.

“Non mi avevi detto di aver ripreso a dipingere,” osserva, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. Sua sorella esita, poi scrolla le spalle e si avvicina alla figlia per toglierle il pennarello di mano. April – che è probabilmente la bambina più allegra e imperturbabile che sia mai esistita – si limita a sorriderle raggiante, voltando il foglio per farglielo vedere.

“Mamma! Guarda! Ho finito!”

Fa effetto, a volte, accorgersi di quanto si assomiglino. Non capita spesso, perché April ha gli stessi colori di David e un atteggiamento verso la vita molto simile al suo – un po’ egoistico, un po’ capriccioso, terribilmente accattivante e ipnotico – ma quando lei e Megan stanno l’una di fronte all’altra è impossibile non notare la simmetria del profilo, la struttura del volto, la curva del sorriso.

A volte Helene si chiede se sua sorella aveva la stessa leggerezza negli occhi, all’età di sua figlia. Se a tre anni anche lei sedeva per ore intere al tavolo della sala, giocando con i colori e sperimentando con le forme e perdendosi nel mondo che costruiva sulla carta, senza preoccuparsi di niente e di nessuno. È quasi doloroso pensarlo e accorgersi di quanta morbidezza abbia perso per strada, di quanta libertà abbia sacrificato. Strangolandosi giorno dopo giorno, inconsapevolmente, con metodo.

“È solo uno scarabocchio,” dice adesso, sedendo di fianco a sua figlia e porgendole un altro foglio già usato. Ci sono macchie di colore anche su quello – acquerello, a giudicare dalla trasparenza, forse un po’ di inchiostro – e lo schizzo veloce di un profilo di uccello. Helene deve chiudere la mano a pugno per non afferrarlo, costringendosi a restare a guardare mentre April, sporgendo gentilmente la lingua in concentrazione, inizia a tracciarvi sopra curve confuse.

“Questa mattina mi sono svegliata e avevo voglia di provare, ma non ho combinato niente di buono. Solo qualche esperimento con il colore.”

Megan ha gli occhi bassi, le labbra di nuovo serrate in una piega neutrale. Una ciocca di capelli è sfuggita alla coda e le scivola lungo il collo, infilandosi sotto il bordo della felpa – da dietro, la luce del sole abbraccia lei e April, incorniciandole sullo sfondo della finestra. Oltre al fruscio sottile della ventola del computer, lo sfregare delle matite di April sulla carta è l’unico rumore.

“Come va con David,” domanda Helene, anche se sa che è inutile parlarne.

“Sorprendentemente bene,” è la risposta, in fondo prevedibile.

A Megan piace fingere di essere soddisfatta e felice – le piace costruire storie a lieto fine e convincersi di esserne protagonista, fosse anche solo per poter convincere gli altri a non aiutarla – ma Helene la ricorda a diciott’anni, insieme a un altro ragazzo e in un’altra vita. Ricorda i suoi occhi di allora, la curva della bocca, e come sembrassero sottili i suoi polsi dentro ai braccialetti di corda che Daniel le regalava. Non aveva anelli, a quel tempo – nessun ostacolo a intralciare l’agilità delle dita, nessun peso a sbilanciare il pennello quando dipingeva. Camminava, e sembrava danzare.

Prima che nascesse April – prima che Helene se ne andasse da Rosenfield, che Megan le dicesse una volta per tutte di lasciar perdere il passato, non immischiarsi – aveva preso a indossare solo tacchi a spillo. Quando si muoveva, era come se percorresse un filo sospeso ad altezze vertiginose, giocherellando con l’idea di lasciarsi cadere.

Questa mattina ha i piedi nudi, invece. Nessun anello, a parte la fede.

Per quanto Helene abbia sempre avuto problemi con suo cognato, non ha alcun interesse a negare la possibilità che abbia contribuito anche lui, a svestire sua sorella di un po’ di quella tensione.

“Ieri sera l’ho visto, sai?” dice, lentamente. “Era alla presentazione di Sam qui in città.” Non aggiunge che la presentazione era al Queer, che lo sguardo di David si è attardato spesso su troppa altra gente, o il fare possessivo con cui la sua mano si è posata sulla schiena di Samuel più tardi, mentre lo scortava fuori dal locale. Certe cose, in certi momenti, stanno meglio taciute. “Mi ha stupito vederlo, un po’.”

“Lo so, me l’ha detto.” Megan sorride, come ringiovanendo di colpo, e la guarda da sotto le ciglia con un atteggiamento leggero che improvvisamente la fa somigliare ancora di più a sua figlia. “Mi ha anche detto che hai incontrato qualcuno. È vero?”

E la sua argomentazione perfettamente calibrata per approfondire un po’ più nel dettaglio la situazione sentimentale di sua sorella si sfalda di colpo, perché Helene non aveva neanche preso in considerazione la possibilità di finire interrogata a sua volta. Perché pensava di avere tempo, prima di doverne parlare: tempo di ricordare la luce incerta negli occhi di Magda, di scomporre le micro-espressioni del suo volto in una storia che abbia senso raccontare, che possa trovare questa volta un finale felice. Tempo di rifletterci sopra, e di interrogare se stessa, e di scegliere le parole più adatte per affrontare la questione con altri, infine. La voce più giusta.

La domanda di Megan rende ogni posticipazione impossibile, però. È quasi logico, pensa lei con un senso di ilarità crescente, che la colpa di tutto sia di David.

“Non…” Schiarendosi la voce, tossisce appena, inspira. “Non ho esattamente incontrato qualcuno. Diciamo che ho… rivisto. Una vecchia amica.”

Non è tutta la verità, questo è chiaro: Helene è cresciuta tra avvocati e sebbene abbia fatto il possibile per dedicare la vita alla ricerca della parola più vera – o della menzogna perfetta, che in letteratura il più delle volte significa la stessa cosa – certe lezioni plasmano le tue forme di difesa, addestrano i tuoi tempi di reazione. Prendere tempo è un’arte: lei e Megan lo sanno bene.

“Un’amica?” chiede sua sorella. Lei annuisce, poi scrolla le spalle.

“Magda,” ammette.

Ed è come se pronunciare quel nome qui, ora, di fronte a Megan, rendesse finalmente vero e tangibile l’incontro di ieri. Come se fino a dieci minuti fa non si fosse trattato altro che di un sogno: una fantasia confusa, intrisa di malinconia, come quelle che ti accompagnano a volte al mattino, nel letto, quando i confini tra veglia e sonno si sfumano e ti trovi ad ammettere desideri e paure che sfuggono al tuo controllo.

Magda è sempre stata questo, in fondo: qualcosa che desideri quando sarebbe più saggio distogliere lo sguardo, l’acqua in cui ti tuffi di slancio, prima di aver tempo di preoccuparti dello schianto.

Per anni Helene ha fatto finta che la fine della loro storia non fosse stata altro che una presa di coscienza: notare la vertigine, di colpo, e muovere un passo indietro dall’orlo del precipizio. Ora, dopo averla rivista ieri sera, dopo averla scoperta adulta, cresciuta, così tanto più presente a se stessa di quanto non lo fosse da ragazzina, è difficile negare che a quella conclusione mancava ogni forma di compiutezza.

È come scrivere lasciando una frase sospesa. Iniziare un nuovo paragrafo senza mettere punto finale al precedente; sollevare la penna alla fine di una parola, andare a capo ricominciando e basta.

Lo spazio bianco in cui si perde la frase può essere immenso e straziante, può esprimere più di ogni segno di punteggiatura lo smarrimento e il dolore, ma non sarà mai qualcosa di netto. Sempre coverà fantasmi, li lascerà liberi di abitare tutte ciò che scriverai da quel momento in avanti.

“È cambiata,” dice, e pronunciare quelle parole a voce alta è come fissare lo sguardo in quello spazio bianco, domandarsi – finalmente – se non sia forse il caso di provare a riempirlo.

“Pensi di rivederla?” chiede Megan.

Lei vorrebbe dire No, sa che Sì sarebbe una risposta più sincera. Quando si stringe nelle spalle, è con il sollievo di non essere costretta a mentire. “Non lo so. Può darsi.”

Sua sorella aggrotta le sopracciglia e lei si trova a proseguire, come a sfidarne la disapprovazione.

“In fondo era un’eventualità da mettere in conto, ora che sono tornata a Rosenfield. Esce ancora con le stesse persone di una volta, evitarla sarebbe impossibile.”

“Non pensavo che aveste ancora molte conoscenze in comune.”

“A volte non ne servono molte,” risponde Helene, con un sorriso ironico. “Raven Seymore è più che sufficiente.”

È un colpo basso, ed entrambe lo sanno bene. Saper dividere l’esistenza in scompartimenti stagni è una competenza indispensabile se vuoi evitare che gli incidenti di percorso cancellino dalla tua vita persone che non meriterebbero di venirne allontanate, ed Helene è diventata un’esperta di giocolierismo, negli ultimi anni. Mantenere intatta la barriera che separa la vita di sua sorella da quella di Daniel Seymore non ha richiesto nessuno sforzo particolare: Helene non ha mai detto chiaramente a Megan di essere rimasta sua amica, dopo la loro rottura, così come non ha parlato a lui del matrimonio di lei, quando è andata a trovarlo il giorno dopo aver guardato Megan baciare David in un trionfo di bianco. Non ha detto a Megan delle sue promozioni e dei suoi trasferimenti, e non ha detto a Daniel chi era la bambina bionda che sorrideva dalle foto appese alla parete di casa. Non ha neanche mai precisato a Megan chi fosse l’amico di Boston che dopo l’ultima rottura con la sua ultima ragazza l’ha accolta in casa per sei settimane.

Si sente un po’ in colpa, ora, a tirare in ballo suo fratello per cambiare argomento, ma mentre guarda Megan inspirare come colta di sorpresa – mentre la guarda spostare lo sguardo sul disegno di April, concentrarsi sul caos di colori in cui sua figlia ha trasformato le sue preoccupazioni mattutine – pensa che non c’erano molti altri modi di chiudere la conversazione. Forse avrebbe potuto scegliere strategie meno crudeli – serrare le fila invece di muoversi in attacco – ma non sarebbe stato poi così tanto diverso.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, chiude gli occhi un istante, poi con una risoluzione forzata si decide a concentrare l’attenzione sulla posta elettronica, finalmente.

Nella prima pagina, quasi sepolta da pubblicità varie sfuggite al filtro antispam e da aggiornamenti tecnici sui vari eventi che sta coordinando, un’e-mail di Samuel Weldon campeggia decisa, in grassetto. La linea dell’oggetto è vuota e si trattasse di chiunque altro Helene penserebbe a un errore, o magari a un tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione distaccandosi dalla massa, ma con Sam è più probabile che abbia spedito alle quattro del mattino senza neanche ricordarsi di compilare tutti i campi.

Anche il rettangolo del testo è vuoto, prevedibilmente. In tutto il messaggio, l’unica cosa degna d’attenzione è l’allegato che fa mostra di sé nell’angolo inferiore dello schermo.

Helene legge il titolo – Björn – e sente lo stomaco contrarsi per un familiare senso di premonizione.

Quando apre il documento e scopre otto pagine in formato Times New Romans 11 di quello che sembra essere un delirante flusso di coscienza incentrato sulla figura misteriosa di un biondo eroe svedese, trattenere un’imprecazione è impossibile.

“Helene!” protesta Megan, tornando di colpo alle vesti della sorella maggiore puntigliosa. Lei la fulmina con lo sguardo, poi si ricorda della presenza di April e si sforza di annuire con aria dispiaciuta.

“Scusa, scusa, è solo che Sam è completamente impazzito e…” In fretta chiude il portatile, inizia a infilarlo nella borsa.

“Come? Samuel? Che è successo a Samuel?”

“Si è bevuto il cervello, ecco che è successo,” borbotta lei, distratta. “Cioè, niente di grave, sta bene, è solo che se il suo editore scopre cosa sta facendo del suo ultimo romanzo rischiamo di finire sia io che lui in fondo all’Hudson. Devo andare a cercare di farlo rinsavire. Sempre che sia possibile. Forse mi toccherà prendere in prestito tuo marito, per riuscirci,” aggiunge, sporgendosi a baciare sia April che Megan sulla fronte e regalando a entrambe un sorriso veloce. “Ci vediamo presto, va bene? Ti chiamo.”

Dopo, mentre si inerpica per le stradine che risalgono la collina, una mano sul volante e l’altra praticamente incollata al tasto di recall del cellulare, e mentre ascolta per l’ennesima volta il messaggio della voce registrata che le consiglia gioiosamente di lasciare un messaggio nella segreteria, pensa alle migliaia di volte che ha percorso la stessa strada in circostanze analoghe e maledice la se stessa ventenne che, con tutta l’ingenuità della giovinezza, ha pensato bene di trasformare il rapporto di amicizia che la legava a un autore brillante e completamente incapace di combattere per se stesso in una fonte di lavoro e di compenso.

Crisi del genere la colpiscono una volta ogni sei mesi, in media, ma quando Samuel lavora alle bozze di un progetto la frequenza tende ad aumentare: cavargli le parole di bocca è sempre stata un’impresa impossibile, così come convincerlo a intervenire per correggere le cose che secondo lei non funzionano, o a lasciar stare quelle che invece funzionano benissimo ma per qualche oscura ragione disturbano il suo senso critico ipersviluppato. Eppure, nonostante quel calvario, Helene ha imparato a sue spese che i casi in cui Samuel diventa prolifico sono ancora più difficili da gestire: mettere un freno alla sua creatività esagitata è impossibile; incanalarla in una direzione accettabile dal pubblico ancora più sfibrante.

La spaventa, il fatto che nelle poche ore intercorse tra l’incontro di ieri sera e l’invio dell’e-mail Samuel sia riuscito a scrivere ben otto pagine; la terrorizza il fatto che di quelle pagine, a prima vista neanche mezza sembrasse salvabile. Per non parlare del fatto che assolutamente _niente_ nel contenuto di quel documento sembrava compatibile in qualche modo con il progetto a cui Samuel sta già lavorando.

Il progetto che il suo editore, Edward Logan, ha approvato, e incoraggiato, e dei cui sviluppi si informava non troppo discretamente giusto la settimana passata. Il progetto che Helene gli ha assicurato sta procedendo bene. Stabilmente.

È solo logico, che il cellulare di Sam sia spento e contattarlo risulti impossibile. Forse è anche un bene, perché Helene non è affatto sicura che riuscirebbe a gridargli addosso senza schiantarsi giù per qualche burrone.

La casa è silenziosa, al suo arrivo. Il cancello in fondo al vialetto è chiuso, ma questo sarebbe ancora comprensibile: il fatto che il suo gatto stia seduto di fronte alla porta d’entrata con sguardo accusatore molto meno, perché se c’è un essere vivente in tutto il mondo a cui Sam tende a riservare una certa attenzione è proprio quel felino.

Helene apre la porta - che logicamente non è chiusa a chiave, perché l’istinto di sopravvivenza di Sam è paragonabile a quella di un bambino in età pre-scolare - e lascia entrare il gatto, fa tappa in cucina per dargli da mangiare e toglierselo di torno.

Si sta dirigendo in camera da letto quando lo sguardo le cade su una serie di stampate appoggiate alla rinfusa sul piano del tavolo: una sola occhiata è sufficiente a darle la prova che la situazione è davvero drammatica come sospettava.

“Samuel!” urla, spalancando la porta della camera da letto.

L’amico è sdraiato sul letto - vestito - e ha la testa affondata sotto il cuscino, probabilmente per proteggersi dalla luce che entra nella stanza nonostante il tentativo che le tende di velluto compiono per schermarla. Lei le apre con un gesto deciso e lancia i fogli sul letto con quanta più violenza possibile, colpendolo sulla spalla

I fogli si spargono sul materasso, e lei pensa con disappunto che l’impatto sarebbe stato più soddisfacente se si fosse trattato di un volume spesso.

“Samuel! Vuoi spiegarmi che diavolo sarebbe questa roba?” sibila, guardandolo mentre sbatte le palpebre con tutta l’aria di chi non ha ancora chiaro in mente neanche il proprio nome.

Lo vede sollevarsi sul gomito, subito dopo, stropicciarsi le palpebre come un bambino.

“Oh. Ciao,” dice soltanto.

Dalla porta della camera, il gatto la sorpassa per saltare pigramente sul letto e strusciarsi altrettanto pigramente sotto il mento di Samuel.

Lui sbadiglia.

“Sam! Puoi concentrarti un attimo?” Esasperata, Helene si china ad afferrare i fogli e torna a lanciarglieli addosso. “Cosa ti sei fumato questa notte? Cosa dovrei farci con questi, io?”

Dal letto, il gatto si mette a fissarla, improvvisamente immobile.

La guarda immobile anche Samuel, dalla stessa postazione. Sembra non capire.

“Cos’è?”, chiede infatti, prima di realizzare che si tratta del suo romanzo.

“Ah,” dice poi. “Non ti piace?”

“Non mi piace? Sam, io non sono pagata per dirti cosa mi piace o cosa non mi piace, sono pagata per dirti se qualcosa è pubblicabile o non lo è. E questo, credimi, non lo è. Per niente.”

Non che l’altro appaia particolarmente toccato da quelle parole.

“Ma che ore sono?” domanda.

“Le undici e mezza,” risponde lei, prendendo un respiro profondo. Ed è come se l’irritazione si sgonfiasse, di colpo; come se nel vederlo così sperso, solo e spettinato in mezzo al letto, la parte di lei che sa usare il pugno di ferro e mantenere la propria posizione senza arretrare - la parte che l’ha fatta diventare un’agente di successo, che le ha permesso di tenere testa a Edward Logan e convinto la musa di Weldon a manifestarsi anche nel mezzo di crisi amorose e depressive - indietreggiasse, lasciando spazio soltanto a Helene, di fronte a un amico.

“A che ora sei andato a dormire?” domanda, lasciandosi cadere seduta sul materasso.

Samuel invece si tira in piedi, infila distrattamente la camicia nei pantaloni.

“Non saprei, doveva essere già l’alba comunque,” mormora, aprendo l’armadio.

Trova un maglione di lana, se lo infila non senza incastrarsi nelle maniche.

“Ho iniziato a scrivere e le pagine si riempivano da sole, è stato come assistere alla nascita di qualcosa. Qualcosa di vivo, capisci? E ho perso la nozione del tempo.”

La guarda, serissimo.

“Perché il tempo non esiste, in realtà. Te ne accorgi così chiaramente, in certe circostanze… Che siamo estranei a qualunque regola, intendo. Che siamo dèi.”

“Te ne sei accorto ieri sera?” domanda lei, lentamente, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi ben aperti per non perdere neanche un dettaglio delle sue espressioni. È sempre importante monitorarlo, Samuel, quando parte con certi deliri - la finestra in cui è ancora possibile dirottare le conversazioni in una direzione vagamente razionale è brevissima, occorre essere preparati. “Che siamo dèi. È questo che hai scoperto, mentre parlavi con lo svedese?”

Lui si blocca, la mano ancora incastrata nella manica.

“L’hai visto anche tu?”

Helene esita. “Lo svedese? Björn? Certo che l’ho visto anche io, Sam. È venuto a farsi autografare il libro, uno degli ultimi della serata. Cosa pensavi, di essertelo sognato?”

“Se l’hai visto, allora puoi capire.”

“Capire cosa?”

“Perché si trovasse lì,” risponde lui, sistemandosi finalmente il maglione. “Perché il tempo non esiste. Perché siamo dèi.”

Ha il volto concentrato, mentre parla, come se si trattasse di trovare le parole adatte affinché lei comprenda bene. Evidentemente, non ha troppa fiducia nelle sue capacità intellettive.

“C’è un senso,” sottolinea, scandendo ogni sillaba. “E puoi non vederlo, se sei distratto dalla realtà. Devi spostarti su un livello diverso. Tutto è collegato.”

“Sam,” lo interrompe lei, con fermezza. “Il senso della presenza di Björn alla tua presentazione è che è un tuo fan, e che la sua ragazza ha approfittato dell’occasione per trascinarlo a conoscerti. Non c’è niente di misterioso o mistico - solo un tizio che legge i tuoi libri. Come altri milioni di persone in tutto il mondo. Lo capisci, vero?”

È sempre sgradevole, in realtà, doversi spacciare per campione del positivismo per controbilanciare l’astrazione di Samuel - Helene si è trovata spesso a dover rivestire quel ruolo, come amica prima ancora che come editor, e non è mai riuscita davvero ad adattarcisi. Ma questa volta è ancora diverso, in qualche modo: è diverso perché erano anni che non vedeva Sam tanto elettrizzato e confuso, anni che non sentiva la sua voce vibrare di quell’energia inesauribile, ed è difficile capire se la cosa le ispiri più tenerezza o terrore. È diverso perché Helene era presente davvero, ieri sera, e l’uomo di cui Samuel sta parlando era alla presentazione in compagnia di Magda: perché Helene non può essere sicura che la predica che ha appena rivolto all’amico non fosse indirizzata a se stessa.

È diverso perché soltanto un’ora fa stava parlando di lei a sua sorella e pensava al destino, alle frasi incompiute, alle storie sospese. Ma la verità è che per quanto sia dolce la tentazione di ingannarsi, tra lei e Magda non è cambiato nulla rispetto a quel che ha fatto crollare tutto anni fa. I ragazzi avevano un altro nome, un tempo - occhi diversi da quelli di Björn, e una voce meno calma, un sorriso meno dolce - ma il loro fantasma è ancora lì, tra loro. E ci sarà sempre.

Averla rivista ieri sera non significa nulla. Non c’è posto per il misticismo, in questo mondo, e Samuel non è l’unico a dovere ancora impararlo.

“Scusami,” mormora, abbassando lo sguardo. Lui non sembra farci caso, però - potrebbe non aver sentito neanche il suo discorso, a giudicare dalla tenerezza con cui le sorride ora: distratta, impalpabile, segnata appena da una punta di tristezza.

“Vuoi un the?” domanda.

Ed è mentre siede al tavolo della sua cucina e guarda le sue mani muoversi con gesti familiari ed esperti intorno alla teiera che Helene respira profondamente una volta, due, cercando dentro di sé la serenità necessaria ad affrontare nella maniera più professionale possibile il discorso che li attende.

“Samuel,” inizia, a bassa voce. Aspetta che lui prenda posto di fronte a lei, che le appoggi davanti una tazza fumante. “Possiamo parlare del tuo romanzo?”

L’odore del the sembra avvolgere i sensi in una coltre di vapore aromatico - in qualche modo, Helene ha sempre avuto la sensazione che Samuel riesca a definire se stesso proprio attraverso certe suggestioni. La mente riconosce i suoi tratti dai profumi, più che dalle forme, dalla tonalità della voce più che dai gesti.

“Va bene,” acconsente ora. Oltre il velo di vapore che sale dalla tazza, abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

Si tratta di delicatezza, forse, ma Helene percepisce in lui una strana nostalgia.

“Non volevo essere tanto brusca, prima,” dice, sforzandosi di trovare il tono giusto. “Sono stata solo colta di sorpresa, immagino. Non avrei mai creduto di aprire la posta e scoprire che avevi iniziato a riscrivere il tuo romanzo. Sei sicuro di quel che stai facendo? Non ti sembra un po’... azzardato?”

“No,” dice lui. Semplicemente.

C’è da pensare che per quanto lo riguarda quella risposta sia più che esauriente, perché è soltanto dopo aver incrociato il suo sguardo interdetto che si decide ad aggiungere: “Se preferisci, consideralo uno studio del personaggio. Per il momento. Sono sicuro di quel che sto facendo, non preoccuparti.”

Non preoccuparti. Come se fosse possibile, pensa Helene, con un senso familiare di esasperazione. Al tempo stesso, però, risulta quasi facile sorridere.

“È un po’ difficile,” risponde, ironica. “Soprattutto considerando che stai agendo in conseguenza di una decisione presa alle tre di notte, dopo aver incontrato un tizio che sembra la personificazione del tuo protagonista in un momento in cui eri già particolarmente stordito per la stress della presentazione, e che la tua prima mossa è stata quella di ribattezzare Eric per farlo somigliare a Björn fin dal nome.”

Del resto, è sempre stata tipica di Sam, l’insistenza a trovare la parola perfetta, il nome preciso, la sfumatura più autentica. Forse, dopo questo battesimo frettoloso e nottambulo, anche il protagonista del suo romanzo respirerà in un modo nuovo.

“Posso aspettare un po’ prima di pronunciarmi, ” decide, quasi sorprendendosi.

È come se lui avesse avuto bisogno di sentirsi dire esattamente quello, però, perché gli occhi gli si illuminano di colpo. Annuisce, serio.

“Grazie, io… Io ho bisogno di tempo, credo, perché fino a ieri sera non sapevo quale fosse l’esatta piega delle sue labbra e non immaginavo che ci fosse così tanto vento, nei suoi occhi. Pensavo di aver strutturato un personaggio, ma era solo nebbia. Adesso è carne. Sangue. L’hai visto anche tu,” ripete, come se si trattasse di una prova inconfutabile. “Mi serve tempo.”

“Tempo.”

Per un attimo, è come se quella parola non fosse altro che un eco del passato: la voce di Magda curva su una frase molto simile, seduta sulle scale, mentre fuori pioveva e i suoi capelli fradici macchiavano di un colore più scuro la maglietta - la propria voce dura, quasi metallica, affilata, decisa nel pronunciare una richiesta che suonava come ultimatum.

Così non si può andare avanti. Prendiamoci un po’ di tempo.

Dammi ancora un po’ di tempo.

Il tempo è scaduto.

Un cerchio che si chiude, pensa ora. E vorrebbe dirlo a Sam, d’impulso - perché lui saprebbe trovare un senso anche in questo, nel fatto che il destino che gli ha messo quell’uomo sulla strada avesse il viso di Magda, e i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso, ma le parole sfuggono, le si seccano in gola.

“A volte è difficile non farsi male, vero?” dice invece. Con un gesto deliberato, si porta alle labbra la tazza di the. “Promettimi solo che farai attenzione.”

Poi prende un sorso, cercando di non chiedersi a chi dei due stia davvero parlando.

***

“Sai qual è il punto?”

Nessuna risposta. Keith ha la testa china, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del cellulare, la fronte aggrottata come se avesse appena ricevuto qualche notizia sgradevole. Vivian si preoccuperebbe, forse, non conoscesse la portata media delle disgrazie dell’amico – capace che abbia appena scoperto i voti dell’ultimo esame e che non gli sia riuscito di ottenere il massimo.

O che abbia ottenuto il massimo, ma qualche suo compagno l’abbia comunque battuto.

O anche che sia semplicemente arrivato _pari merito_ con un altro.

Leccando accuratamente il cucchiaino di gelato, Vivian si lascia scivolare più in basso sulla sedia e allunga il piede per dargli un calcio. Keith sobbalza, solleva la testa di scatto.

Lui inarca le sopracciglia e dice: “Ehi. Mi stai ascoltando?”

“Ti stai ancora lamentando dello stronzo?” è la risposta, immediata. “Perché ho passato le ultime due ore ad ascoltarti parlare di lui. Scusa tanto, se mi sono distratto un attimo.”

“Beh, concentrati ancora un po’, ok? Non ho finito.”

Keith scrolla le spalle, preme un tasto sul telefono. Lo schermo si illumina per un istante, poi torna scuro. Vivian prende un altro cucchiaio di gelato.

“Stavo dicendo,” riprende, serissimo.

Keith lo interrompe con un gemito. “Perché ho la sensazione che tu non stia per annunciare il buon proposito di dimenticarti quel coglione che evidentemente non ti merita per iniziare magari a dare retta a tizi che ti trattano decentemente? Sul serio, Viv, a volte mi preoccupi. Sei segretamente masochista? Perché non c’è nessun’altra ragione per esserti fissato così tanto su _Carlos Herrera_ , davvero. Non è neanche poi così tanto figo.”

“È così tanto figo, Keith. Andiamo.”

“Nessuno è tanto figo da potersi permettere stronzate come quelle di ieri sera, Viv. Nessuno. Ti ha dato della puttana, cazzo!” aggiunge, con più veemenza, quando Vivian apre la bocca per ribattere. “Ti ha dato della puttana _dopo_ esserselo fatto succhiare nel bagno del Limbo! Ti sembra normale?”

Lui si stringe nelle spalle, fa una piccola smorfia. “Beh, a sua discolpa…”

“No, Viv, no! Nessuna discolpa! Non ha scusanti, ok?”

“Non è il primo a darmi della puttana, Keith. Non è poi così fuori di testa, come cosa, se provi a guardarla dal suo punto di vista…”

La voce suona rigida, quasi metallica, ed è strano, perché le parole non sono quelle che voleva dire. Per niente. Ieri sera gli insulti di Carlos gli hanno fatto l’effetto di un pugno allo stomaco – gli basta ricordare il suo sguardo mentre dall’alto gli sputava addosso quel _succhiacazzi schifoso_ per sentirsi attraversare da un’ondata di nausea sorda, anche adesso, mentre sulla lingua ha il sapore dolce del gelato e non quello amaro del suo sperma. Mentre ha di fronte gli occhi limpidi e preoccupati di Keith e non i suoi scurissimi, annebbiati dall’alcool, venati dall’odio.

All’amico non l’ha raccontato, questo, ma ha vomitato, subito dopo. Il tempo di sentir sbattere la porta sull’uscita di Carlos e si era ritrovato chino in avanti, una mano premuta contro la parete, mentre il disgusto profondo che si era impossessato del suo corpo gli risaliva la gola e si rovesciava a terra, mescolandosi all’urina e allo schifo, qualcosa da guardare fisso e riconoscere.

C’erano tracce di bianco vischioso, mescolate alla bile, e per un attimo accorgersene era sembrato sufficiente a far sorgere un altro conato.

Vivian aveva trattenuto il fiato, deglutito.

Chiuso gli occhi.

Espirato.

“Viv?”

Quando riapre gli occhi – ora – è quasi sconcertante ritrovarsi nel mezzo di un bar, in pieno pomeriggio, invece che in un cubicolo soffocante illuminato a stento da un led sbiadito. Keith ha l’aria preoccupata e un po’ inorridita, mentre lo fissa dall’altra parte del tavolo. Ha una mano sollevata, come se avesse dovuto reprimere l’impulso di toccarlo bloccandosi a metà di un movimento. Come se si fosse accorto, senza poterne avere idea perché non ne hanno mai parlato, della direzione strana che hanno preso i pensieri di Vivian e delle circostanze fragilissime in cui verte di colpo il suo sistema nervoso. Come se l’avesse saputo, che in quel ritaglio di tempo minuscolo sarebbe stata sufficiente una carezza.

A farlo crollare.

Distruggere ogni resistenza.

A volte la tenerezza può essere più tagliente di una lama.

“Vivian,” ripete Keith, il tono più fermo, e lui annuisce una volta, due. Si passa una mano sulla faccia.

“Sì.”

“Non sei una puttana.”

Un sospiro. “Non era quello che…”

“Seriamente, Viv, che cazzo ti passa per la testa? Che…”

“Carlos ha problemi con certe cose,” lo interrompe lui, a bassa voce, perché è questo che voleva dire, è questo il discorso che si stava preparando ad articolare prima che il suo fottutissimo cervello lo trascinasse indietro nel tempo. Giusto per farlo stare un po’ peggio. “L’ha sempre avuto. E ieri sera aveva bevuto e io lo sapevo, e avrei dovuto usare il cervello invece di seguirlo in bagno e…”

“Quindi adesso sarebbe colpa tua? Perché l’hai provocato? Sai cosa mi ricordano, stronzate come questa? La retorica di merda con cui la nostra società decide di incolpare le vittime per...”

E Vivian vorrebbe ribattere, perché c’è qualcosa di terribilmente esilarante nel concetto di _vittima_ associato a se stesso, e perché l’unica maniera di fermare Keith quando parte nelle sue crociate pseudo-politiche è ridergli in faccia finché non si decide a smetterla di prendersi tanto sul serio, ma l’ilarità svanisce di colpo quando, piegando la testa di lato, una presenza inaspettata fa la comparsa nel suo campo visivo.

È come se ogni rumore passasse in sottofondo, come se la luce cambiasse angolazione e l’aria stessa della caffetteria diventasse più tesa, più rarefatta, perché _Carlos è lì_.

Lì. Nel bar.

Seduto a un tavolo vicino alla finestra. Le labbra piegate in un abbozzo di sorriso, le spalle appoggiate allo schienale, le mani sul tavolo.

Le stesse mani che ieri sera gli stringevano i capelli.

Le stesse dita che gli hanno lasciato addosso lividi.

“Che succede?” chiede Keith, allarmato. Vivian si sente la testa leggera, la gola chiusa. Sa di essere impallidito, di stare sudando, ma è impossibile mettere ordine nelle emozioni. È difficile capire se lo sfarfallio nello stomaco sia eccitazione o paura – difficile capire se quel tremore conficcato nella trachea sia voglia di ridere, o nausea.

“È qui,” dice, in un sussurro.

Keith ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, sicuramente, l’espressione tipica di quando qualcosa gli sfugge, ma Vivian non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Carlos neanche per verificarlo. Ha cambiato posizione, ora, nota. Cambiato espressione, atteggiamento, postura. Schiena più dritta, spalle più larghe, ogni muscolo in evidenza, come se dovesse dimostrare al mondo la propria durezza.

C’è qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, in lui, con tutta probabilità, perché anche dopo aver passato un pomeriggio intero a insultarlo – anche dopo ieri sera, e dopo quella notte, e dopo ciò che si è ripromesso questa mattina mentre si lavava i denti davanti allo specchio – Vivian non può evitare di sentire una piccola fiamma accendersi nel ventre. Non può evitare di registrare i suoi movimenti, e seguirli, ed esserne attratto, come una falena dal fuoco.

“Qui?” sta ripetendo Keith, intanto, guardandosi intorno. “Chi?”

“Carlos,” risponde lui, cautamente. La sorpresa sta scemando e una sorta di cauta eccitazione si sta facendo strada dentro di lui, contro ogni sano principio. “È qui. Dall’altra parte del locale, con degli amici, credo. C’è anche Raven.”

E dovrebbe approfittarne, in effetti – Keith non sopporta Carlos, ma Raven gli è sempre piaciuto, potrebbe non essere troppo difficile convincerlo a fare una capatina al loro tavolo per scambiare qualche parola, almeno un saluto – ma Vivian non fa in tempo neanche a mettere a punto il progetto che Raven sposta lo sguardo nella loro direzione, a sua volta, e ogni istinto ottimista muore sul colpo.

Perché l’amico non sembra contento di vederlo.

Se non temesse di esagerare, Vivian direbbe che appare inorridito.

È una doccia fredda, improvvisa, che per un attimo lo fa sentire di nuovo come ieri sera – fuori posto e piccolo, stupido, maledettamente ingenuo e sbagliato. Perché ci può essere una sola ragione se Raven Seymore lo guarda così, esattamente oggi, dopo quel che è successo ieri con Carlos. Una sola ragione, se invece di sorridere trattiene il fiato – se invece di fargli cenno di avvicinarsi sembra tentare l’impossibile per convincerlo a tenersi alla larga.

“Stanno parlando di me,” realizza Vivian.

“Come?”

“Carlos. Sta parlando di me, Keith. Raven mi ha visto e sta praticamente avendo un infarto e… Sta raccontando di ieri notte. Non posso crederci, non…”

“Ehi, ehi, ehi! Che stai facendo?” strilla Keith, afferrandogli il braccio. Vivian non si era neanche accorto di aver scostato la sedia, di essersi alzato.

“Hm?”

“Dove stai andando?” chiarisce l’amico, senza rilasciare la presa.

È una buona domanda, soprattutto perché riguarda tutto tranne che la destinazione effettiva. Keith non vuole sapere quali sono le sue intenzioni – vuole sapere se ci ha pensato davvero, se ne è sicuro, se non crede che sarebbe meglio farsi furbo. O se vuole rinforzi, per caso.

“Vado solo a salutare.”

Dopo, è quasi rilassante lasciare scivolare sul viso la maschera di sempre, cancellando ogni traccia d’ansia e di paura. Indossare una personalità diversa può somigliare a un preparativo di guerra: Vivian l’ha imparato a quattordici anni, a perfezionare l’armatura per mettere in luce le debolezze giuste e non lasciare alcuno spazio a quelle più pericolose; potrebbe fare la traversata del locale a occhi chiusi e saprebbe comunque come muovere il corpo, come inclinare la testa, come calamitare l’attenzione di tutti nell’esatto momento previsto e non un attimo prima, non un attimo dopo.

Raven è l’eccezione, perché lo sta già guardando, ma Raven è sempre stato l’eccezione a tutto, in fondo, e Vivian non vuole pensare al fatto che sia anche l’unica persona con cui la sua maschera ha fallito: avrebbe potuto diventare un nemico, forse, e forse per una stagione brevissima della sua vita lo è stato, ma ora è un alleato fedele. Qualcuno di cui potersi fidare. Ed è un bene, questo, ora, perché Vivian non è sicuro di niente: si sente addosso una rigidezza legnosa che non riesce davvero a sciogliere, che lega i passi e tiene gli sguardi troppo duri, troppo intensi.

Fragili.

È abbastanza vicino da riconoscere le voci, da distinguere la maggior parte delle parole e indovinare quel che manca per ricostruire interamente le battute.

Sapeva che stavano parlando di ieri sera, ma averne la conferma non è facile.

“Non dire cazzate,” sta dicendo Carlos, con la noncuranza che esibisce quando vuole convincere il suo interlocutore che qualcosa non lo tocca assolutamente. Vivian è stato dalla parte opposta di quel tono troppo spesso per non conoscerne a menadito le inflessioni – mai stato bravo a dissimulare, Herrera. Vivian si è chiesto spesso cosa speri di ottenere da una carriera in legge. Chi speri di ingannare.

“Non sono sparito con nessuno. Sono andato via, punto e basta. Da solo.”

“L’ultima volta che ti abbiamo visto non sembravi solo…”

“Che cosa staresti insinuando, Ross?”

Basta un battere di ciglia e ogni cenno di indifferenza sparisce dal tono di Carlos. Difficile capire se si tratti di una scelta compiuta o se sia accaduto per sbaglio: la sua voce vibra di rabbia, il suo sguardo è ostile. Ha le mani chiuse a pugno, appoggiate in bella vista sul piano del tavolo.

Vivian lancia uno sguardo a Raven, sul intervenire. Silenziosamente, gli fa cenno di restare dove si trova. Rallentando il passo per prendere tempo, sillaba _Per favore_.

L’altro annuisce, di malavoglia, ma serve a poco: uno degli amici di Herrera sogghigna, chiede: “Vuoi davvero farci credere che un giro con Culodoro non te lo sei mai fatto?” e qualunque possibilità di risolvere la cosa amichevolmente svanisce in uno sbuffo di fumo.

"Intendiamoci: a me non piacciono i maschi, ma quello di maschile non ha neanche il nome, fra poco! Anche solo per provare una botta gliela darei eccome. Scommetto che non si farebbe neanche…"

Non ha finito di parlare che Carlos scatta in piedi, lo afferra per il colletto.

"Prova solo a ripeterlo e…"

“Che c’è, Herrera? Geloso?”

“Geloso di che? Di quel…”

“Carlos,” sibila Raven, finalmente, allungando un braccio per afferrargli la camicia e strattonarlo seduto. “Dacci un taglio.”

L’altro però continua, senza fargli caso. “Tieniti per te le tue schifose fantasie, hai capito, pervertito del cazzo?” ringhia. “Che se qui c’è qualcuno con certe inclinazioni non sono certo io, sia chiaro. Non…”

“Di cosa si sta parlando?” lo interrompe Vivian, allegramente.

È strano, sentire la propria voce risuonare limpida e vivace nel mezzo di quell’atmosfera tesa. C’è silenzio, di colpo, un silenzio sospeso tra tutti gli sviluppi possibili, mentre dentro di lui ogni esitazione scema quasi naturalmente per fare posto a una sicurezza eccessiva, completa, sferzante. È come la prima volta che ha fatto sesso, quando qualcosa era scattato e lui si era trovato a trasformare la paura in eccitazione, la confusione in sfacciataggine. Quella volta era stata una salvezza, imparare l’adattabilità del proprio corpo – o almeno, così gli era sembrato sul momento. Ora c’è qualcosa di più amaro nella rapidità con cui riesce a rimettere a posto la maschera, come se anche il trillare della sua voce più dolce non fosse sufficiente a nascondere del tutto il suono stridente che sembra sottostare a ogni battuta. Le parole possono far sanguinare, ed è surreale accorgersi che tutte quelle persone neanche immaginano la lama nascosta nei suoi sorrisi.

Raven è l’unico a rendersene conto – quando allunga la mano per sfiorargli il braccio, lo fa con la delicatezza di chi tocca qualcosa di affilato.

Vivian sorride, e si sente un assassino.

“Non mi ero accorto che foste qua, ragazzi, o sarei passato a salutarvi prima. Nick e Ross, vero? Ciao, è un piacere rivedervi. Carlos. Tornato a casa tutto d’un pezzo ieri sera, sì? Spero che non ti sia successo niente dopo che ci siamo salutati. Non hai l’aria troppo in forma, oggi…”

È facile, rassicurante, quasi, recitare certe parti. L’importante è non soffermarsi troppo su nessuna reazione – guardare la faccia di Carlos solo con la coda dell’occhio, quel tanto che basta per registrare il suo panico, e subito spostare l’attenzione sui suoi amici. Gustarsi il loro disagio, la fatica con cui fanno l’impossibile per non incontrare il suo sguardo. Il movimento involontario con cui i loro occhi scendono a tracciare i contorni del suo viso, l’arco della sua schiena, e il disagio colpevole con cui si schiariscono la gola fingendo indifferenza, o distrazione.

Trattenendo un sorriso, Vivian si china sul tavolo per salutare Raven con un bacio sulle labbra. Gli altri tre lo guardano piegarsi e poi voltano la testa di scatto, imbarazzati.

“Ehi, tu,” dice lui, quasi sottovoce, facendo ben attenzione a concentrarsi soltanto sull’amico, a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. “Non mi avevi detto che saresti venuto qui.”

Raven scuote la testa, ma solleva una mano per accarezzargli la guancia e lascia che il gesto si carichi di una possessività discreta, quasi involontaria. Ha dita lunghe, nervose e forti: Vivian non deve neanche simulare il brivido che gli sale lungo la schiena, o sforzarsi di sbattere le ciglia. Al limite del suo campo visivo, Carlos stringe i denti.

“Neanche io sapevo che ti avrei trovato,” sta rispondendo Raven, intanto. “Sei con Keith? Se avete bisogno, posso darvi un passaggio. Tempo di andare a pagare e…”

“Oh, ma non c’è fretta!” lo interrompe lui, con una risatina, girando intorno al tavolo per andarglisi a sedere in grembo. “Possiamo aspettare, non volevo interrompervi. Tanto siamo tutti amici, qui. No?”

Si costringe a spostare lo sguardo su Carlos, per quell’ultima parte. Non è del tutto sicuro di cosa si aspettasse di vedere, sul suo viso – una traccia dello stesso panico che sentiva nella sua voce pochi istanti fa, forse, un’espressione di fastidio. Disgusto. Non credeva che l’avrebbe trovato così pallido, però, la mascella serrata come quando sta facendo il possibile per impedirsi di dire qualcosa. Le sopracciglia aggrottate, il pugno stretto fin quasi a sbiancare.

E gli occhi fissi su di lui, sul suo fianco. Sul punto preciso punto in cui le dita di Raven lo stanno cingendo.

Concedendosi un sorriso più ampio, Vivian sposta il peso del corpo all’indietro, fino a premere del tutto la schiena contro il petto dell’amico. Gli arriva un pizzicotto, ma è una punizione che accetta volentieri pur di assistere alla rapidità con cui l’espressione di Carlos si oscura del tutto.

“Stai bene, Carlos?” domanda, con finta premura. “Sembri un po’ pallido…”

“È quel che stavamo dicendo anche noi,” si affretta a intervenire Ross, sporgendosi sul tavolo e lanciandogli un’occhiata provocante, carica di qualcosa di più cattivo della semplice malizia. “Ci chiedevamo se fosse stato male ieri sera. A un certo punto l’abbiamo perso di vista, eravamo preoccupati…”

“Oh, io direi che ieri sera è stato benissimo.” Vivian sorride, affilato. Quando riporta l’attenzione su Carlos, è un brivido incontrare il suo sguardo. Sentire il peso dei suoi occhi nerissimi piantati dentro, sentirli scivolare lentamente verso il basso. Socchiude le labbra, e vede il respiro dell’altro fermarsi. Le lecca, e lo sente esalare lentamente. Un respiro profondo. “Oserei dire che non è mai stato meglio.”

“Ok,” dice Raven, raddrizzando la schiena e trasformando di colpo quella posizione sensuale in qualcosa di più irrequieto. “Io credo sia il caso che noi adesso ce ne andiamo, non pensi, Viv?”

Le sue dita affondano quasi dolorosamente nella carne, premono sulle ossa del bacino in un avvertimento più che chiaro. La partita è aperta, ma le regole sono confuse: giocare è divertente, ma a volte è meglio ritirarti quando sei in vantaggio. Vivian è d’accordo – sta quasi per annuire, ammetterlo.

Non è mai stato bravo a evitare i rischi, però, e anche in questo caso si trova a esitare un secondo di troppo.

Neanche in seguito saprà dire quale sia stato il problema, esattamente. Se si sia trattato di una provocazione troppo diretta, se sia stato fastidio, gelosia. Se il problema fosse Carlos e il sospetto che tra lui e Vivian ieri sera ci fosse stato qualcosa di poco consono – se il problema fosse che Vivian, invece di ammetterlo, aveva pensato bene di cominciare a strusciarsi contro il suo amico.

Capace che il problema fosse solo Raven, in effetti, e la facilità con cui era passato dal sopportare distrattamente una conversazione neanche tanto velatamente omofobica al farsi baciare sulle labbra da un ragazzino biondo sbucato dal nulla. Non sarebbe la prima volta che la sua maniera sfacciatamente passiva di provocare tizi dalla dubbia eterosessualità risulta essere causa di incidenti diplomatici più o meno gravi.

“Che c’è, Seymore.” La voce di Nick suona prima che Vivian abbia potuto decidere di alzarsi in piedi – un sibilo aspro. “Ti senti insicuro? Paura che se restate un altro po’ qualcuno potrebbe rubarti il giocattolino?”

È un cambiamento di direzione talmente improvviso, talmente inatteso, che per una frazione di secondo nessuno sembra sapere davvero come reagire. Vivian si sente avvampare, inspiegabilmente – Raven sbuffa, incredulo, e il soffio caldo del suo fiato sul collo lo fa rabbrividire.

“Ma per favore!” scoppia a ridere Carlos, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo. Ha l’aria crudele, mentre inclina la testa in modo da fissare l’amico dritto negli occhi, tagliando Vivian completamente fuori dallo scambio.

È un insulto velato, ma stranamente ha l’effetto di irritarlo, più che di ferirlo.

“Nessuno qui è interessato agli scarti di Seymore,” conclude Carlos, ironico, e lui si concede una risata.

“Nessuno qui è capace di fargli concorrenza, vorrai dire,” ribatte, sferzante. “Perché sai cosa ti dico, Herrera? Spero che fosse colpa dell’alcool, ieri notte. Il tutto è stato abbastanza… deludente.”

“Deludente, davvero?”

“Hm-hm.”

“Non è quello che dicevi ieri mentre mi pregavi di lasciartelo succhiare, se ricordo bene.”

“Forse ricordi male, Carlos.”

“E forse a te non piace ammettere che ti eccita quando la gente ti tratta da puttana. Vivian.”

“Ok, basta,” interviene Raven, di colpo. Si alza in piedi, sollevando Vivian di peso e afferrandolo per il gomito. Lui si lascia spingere di lato, perché non può fare molto per opporre resistenza a un tizio grosso il doppio, ma non smette di fissare Carlos negli occhi – per sfidarlo, forse. Maledirlo.

Rigettargli in faccia ogni gemito di ieri notte, ogni singolo sospiro.

“Forza, Viv. Andiamo. Grazie a tutti per il piacevole pomeriggio, mi rincresce molto interrompere sul più bello questo interessantissimo dibattito ma io ho un appuntamento e l’amico di Vivian lo starà sicuramente cercando. Avete bisogno di un passaggio a casa, Viv, vero?”

“Possiamo andare a piedi…” mormora lui, cercando di voltarsi per guardare ancora una volta Carlos. Raven gli lascia andare il gomito e fa scivolare il braccio intorno alla sua schiena, usando l’altra mano per afferrargli il mento.

“Non dire stronzate, Viv, stai tremando.”

Lui sbatte le ciglia, sorpreso. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e si accorge che è vero – le dita sono scosse da un tremito e le giunture sembrano allentate, come se bastasse un movimento sbagliato a farle crollare a pezzi. Non è sicuro neanche che si reggerebbe in piedi, non fosse per l’amico.

“Che cazzo è successo?” sibila Keith, quando lo raggiungono, e Vivian lascia che sia Raven a rispondergli con un riassunto stringato, più obiettivo e duro di qualunque interpretazione avrebbe potuto produrre lui stesso. Carlos non ha nessuna giustificazione, in quella versione.

Nessuna forza virile. Soltanto fragilità e debolezza, camuffate da una maschera che si crepa a ogni parola.

“È il tuo cazzo di coinquilino,” osserva Keith, pungente, mentre prende posto nel sedile posteriore della sua auto. “Sei tu che gliel’hai presentato. E sei tu che ci esci insieme. Posso chiederti come fai?”

“La vita è complicata, a volte,” è la risposta, stanca. “E non tutte le amicizie sono uguali. Non tutte le persone sono quello che sembrano, o quello che vogliono apparire. Carlos è un buon esempio di tutto questo.”

“E cosa vuole apparire? Uno stronzo?”

Raven sorride, incrociando lo sguardo di Keith nello specchietto. “Qualcosa del genere.”

“Dovrei dimenticarmelo, vero?” chiede Vivian, di colpo. E non sa che risposta vorrebbe – un sì secco, un no gentile. Da dietro, la mano di Keith si posa sulla sua spalla ed è un conforto rassicurante che non si sente di meritare del tutto. È come se qualcosa, dentro, fosse ancora sciolto, spezzato: come se i nodi che legavano insieme un po’ delle sue convinzioni e le riunivano in un fascio coerente si fossero allentati e ora le mille decisioni non prese, le mille scelte sbagliate e rimpiante naufragassero insieme in un mare di ghiaccio.

Avrebbe bisogno di un consiglio, di qualche suggerimento.

Ma le stelle polari mancano, e Raven non sembra avere risposte – forse non l’ha neanche sentito.

In silenzio, si limita a stringere dolcemente la presa intorno al volante, a premere piano sull’acceleratore, imboccando la curva quasi con cautela.

Premendo la tempia contro il finestrino, Vivian pensa che dev’essere bello saper guidare la propria vita con altrettanta attenzione. Altrettanto equilibrio.

  



	5. David e Samuel - L'etica dello squalo

"Cooper ha telefonato alle nove, sembra ci siano novità dall'ufficio del Governatore…"

David sta attraversando il corridoio dello studio legale a grandi falcate, borsa sottobraccio e giornale arrotolato in una mano. Nell'altra, il cappotto grondante di pioggia.

"Che altro?"

La ragazza che gli corre dietro, trafelata, annaspa in un mucchio di foglietti scarabocchiati e perde per un attimo l'equilibrio, in bilico sui suoi dieci centimetri di tacchi a spillo.

"Browner," si affretta a rispondere. "È arrivato ieri sera a Baltimora e attende ulteriori istruzioni…"

"Quell'idiota!" sibila David, aprendo con una spallata la porta del suo ufficio e depositando borsa e cappotto sulla prima sedia che incontra.

La segretaria riprende fiato, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

"Le ricordo la riunione delle undici con i clienti di Houston, i documenti sono già tutti pronti in quella cartellina." Indica un raccoglitore nero, che giace fra mucchi di carta sulla scrivania.

David non si preoccupa neppure di guardarlo; si lascia cadere sulla poltrona girevole, invece, allenta il nodo della cravatta con una certa insofferenza.

"È tutto?"

La ragazza esita un istante.

"Beh, suo suocero," continua poi, abbassando istintivamente la voce. "Mi ha chiesto di riferirle che l'attende nel suo ufficio e… Ehm, sembrava piuttosto nervoso..."

"Sai che novità!" sbuffa David. "Comunque devo ancora prendere il caffè, stamattina, quindi temo che il vecchio dovrà aspettare."

La ragazza raduna in fretta i suoi fogli, poi appoggia le dita sulla maniglia della porta.

"Amaro?" chiede, cercando di recuperare un atteggiamento professionale.

“Che domanda sarebbe?”

“Amaro. Okay.”

"E mi trovi Samuel Weldon, ho bisogno di parlargli. Urgentemente," aggiunge David, prima che lei scompaia dietro la porta.

Fuori sta diluviando - l’autunno a Rosenfield offre principalmente pioggia o nebbia: nessuna novità, il solito posto di merda.

David si sporge ad accendere la lampada alogena e osserva il visetto di sua figlia che gli sorride dalla foto incorniciata in argento, sospira: non ha nessuna voglia di incontrare il suocero, nessuna voglia di mettersi al lavoro e, per la verità, non ha voglia neppure di bere l’improponibile caffè della macchinetta. Quando il telefono squilla, solleva il ricevitore con un fastidio che non si sforza neanche di dissimulare.

"Weldon in linea, sulla due."

"La sua efficienza mi commuove, Judith," borbotta a mezza voce, prima di piegarsi a premere il pulsante. E allontana la cornetta dall’orecchio, subito dopo - aggrotta le sopracciglia.

“David?”

La voce di Samuel arriva lontana, come se si trovasse in un posto dove c’è scarsa ricezione: in teoria dovrebbe essere al campus, a quest’ora, e quello è uno dei pochi posti dove è sempre facile rintracciarlo. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, David chiede: “Ti sento malissimo, che è successo, vi hanno messo a fare lezione in un bunker antiatomico?”

“Sono solo a casa, David. Sai che qui il cellulare non prende.”

“E che ci fai a casa alle dieci del mattino? Non dirmi che sei in ritardo, proprio tu che hai ereditato da non so bene quale lontana generazione di antenati contadini l’abitudine di alzarti alle cinque anche quando non hai nulla di utile da fare tutto il giorno…”, scherza, distratto.

"Mi hai chiamato per discutere del mio albero genealogico? La tua segretaria ha detto che volevi parlarmi urgentemente."

Lui incastra il ricevitore fra la clavicola e l'orecchio, distende le braccia contro la spalliera. "Sì, volevo solo sapere dov'eri".

"Era questa la cosa tanto urgente che dovevi comunicarmi?"

"In realtà volevo farti perdere un po' di tempo. Farti sforare il tuo quarto d’ora accademico, magari, non pensavo ti fossi preso una vacanza proprio oggi."

"Ma sul serio non avete nient'altro da fare la mattina, voi avvocati?"

Una rapida sequenza di colpi sulla porta annuncia l'ingresso della segretaria, con un vassoio fra le mani.

"Gli squali cacciano di notte!" ride David facendo cenno alla ragazza di appoggiare la tazzina sulla scrivania. Lei esegue in silenzio, si affretta a togliere il disturbo.

"Pranzi con me, dopo?"

"Oggi non ce la faccio, mi spiace." La voce di Samuel è sempre più lontana, ormai David fatica perfino a distinguere le parole. "Sto scrivendo".

"Scrivendo?"

"Sì, David. Scrivendo. Ora ti lascio, come vedi non c’è nessun quarto d’ora da farmi rivendicare..."

"I miracoli esistono," commenta lui prima di riattaccare. Recupera con calma il giornale e si sistema più comodamente sulla poltrona, poi - a piccole boccate, sorseggia il caffè dalla tazzina.

E sta appunto facendo scattare l'accendino quando un incerto bussare alla porta lo costringe a riprendere una posizione più consona.

"Avanti" esclama, seccato.

La figura in jeans e maglione di Carlos Herrera si staglia netta nel suo campo visivo e lui capisce che, disgraziatamente, per quel giorno la pace è davvero finita.

"È già carnevale?" domanda, mentre il suo assistente deposita sulla scrivania il faldone di documenti che teneva sotto braccio e si affretta subito a raggiungere la porta, in una fuga improvvisata.

"A costo di suonare ripetitivo, Herrera,” lo ferma lui, soffiandogli dietro una boccata di fumo. “Mi piacerebbe vederti ciondolare per queste stanze con un abbigliamento più consono, scommetto che perfino in qualche angolo remoto del tuo armadio sia possibile reperire una giacca e un paio di pantaloni meno bucolici."

Ancora non gli è chiaro come un tipo del genere sia riuscito a farsi ammettere nell’organico dello Studio legale, non riesce a farsi un’idea di cosa possa aver detto o fatto per convincere suo suocero ad assumerlo.

Più che altro, non si capacita della propria sfortuna: dovevano assegnarlo proprio a lui. Come se non avesse già abbastanza grattacapi.

"Inoltre," continua, mentre l’altro sospira. "Ieri ho avuto una curiosa conversazione telefonica con il nostro investigatore a Las Vegas: dice di aver trascorso la serata in un casinò, e mi ha informato di aver perso alla roulette puntando tutto sul nero.”

“Quando la sfortuna gira…”

“Non è questo il problema,” scandisce David, poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania. “È che non so cosa pensare, di Drake: lo paghiamo profumatamente per lavorare, non per giocarsi la moglie alla roulette. Non l’ha mai fatto, è sempre stato un collaboratore più che affidabile. Forse tu puoi aiutarmi a capire, Herrera...”

“Io?”

“Eh sì, esattamente tu. Perché o il nostro uomo si è completamente rincoglionito fra le cosce di qualche puttana, o ha trascorso la serata al casinò perché nessuno gli ha dato istruzioni per la giornata. Ricordi vagamente chi era incaricato di fornirgli istruzioni, per caso?”

“E va bene,” sbotta finalmente il ragazzo, lanciandogli un’occhiata breve. “Ho dimenticato di telefonargli, mi spiace. Ieri ero oberato di lavoro e non…”

“Non l’hai dimenticato.”

“L’ho dimenticato, David. Per quale altra ragione avrei dovuto farlo?”  
David ride, così di mala voglia che Carlos si tiene istintivamente più distante.

“Credi davvero di essere abbastanza furbo da potermi fottere, Herrera?”

L’altro tace, e lui continua: “Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sospettare che l’hai fatto di proposito, a non informare Drake. Perché sei stupido, perché non hai neanche la furbizia di capire che il tuo ostruzionismo non servirà a niente. Pensi forse che posticipare di un giorno il lavoro del nostro detective cambi qualcosa?”

“Non l’ho mai pensato.”

“E cosa pensi, dimmi.”

“Penso che…” Esitando, il ragazzo scrolla appena la testa. “Penso che non sia etico scavare in questo modo nel passato della signora Dalton al solo scopo di trovare qualcuno che sia disposto a screditarla come testimone.”

"In effetti hai ragione, Herrera, abbiamo dimenticato di chiedere il tuo parere prima di elaborare la linea difensiva di Tyler! Ma tu perdonerai la nostra ingenuità, non ci eravamo accorti che la tua opinione avesse tanta rilevanza..."

“Il punto è un altro, David.” Carlos alza la testa, prende respiro. “Avrei dovuto dire a Drake che può disporre di diecimila dollari.”

“E quindi?”

“A cosa dovrebbero servirgli, diecimila dollari?”

Lanciandogli un’occhiata, David spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere.

“Per pagare un testimone?”  
“L’hai detto tu, non io. Io so soltanto che ti avevo affidato un incarico e che tu l'hai volutamente disatteso. La prossima volta che succede qualcosa del genere, sei fuori. E non azzardarti mai più a rivolgermi accuse che non siano sufficientemente provate, Herrera,” aggiunge in tono di minaccia, quando l’altro ha ormai già abbassato la maniglia della porta. “Altrimenti, il prossimo processo sarà contro di te. Per diffamazione,” conclude. “E adesso mi hai stancato, porta via il tuo culo fasciato di jeans dal mio ufficio: ho cose più importanti di cui occuparmi!"

Carlos annuisce, sparisce nel corridoio. E a lui sembra, in quel momento, di non essersi mai sentito così bene in tutta la sua vita: ha perfino guadagnato l'umore giusto per affrontare il suocero, ha perfino quasi voglia di mettersi a lavorare. Recupera sigarette e accendino, quindi, e si dirige fischiettando lungo il corridoio, senza dimenticarsi di lasciare un'ultima istruzione alla sua segretaria.

"Diane, sono dal vecchio," annuncia. "Nel frattempo dica ad Herrera di recarsi immediatamente all'archivio del giornale e di cercarmi tutti gli articoli risalenti agli anni ottanta che riguardino casi di incidenti stradali dovuti a guida in stato di ebbrezza."

La ragazza sgrana gli occhi, confusa.

"Ma avvocato, è un lavoro che abbiamo già affidato a Drake la settimana scorsa, non ricorda? Ci ha perso tre giorni, e i risultati della ricerca sono archiviati sul server…"

"Lo so," si limita a dire David, allontanandosi. E prima di sparire dietro l'immensa porta a vetri, aggiunge: "Naturalmente Herrera dovrà fare più in fretta, quegli articoli li voglio sulla mia scrivania domattina."

L'idea di Carlos rintanato nei sotterranei della redazione a spulciare giornali per tutta la notte è qualcosa di talmente delizioso che David non riesce a evitarsi un sorriso soddisfatto, soprattutto sapendo che quella fatica sarà del tutto inutile.

Neppure la lunga conversazione con il suocero riesce a intaccare il suo buon umore; quando poi, nella pausa pranzo, si reca in piscina per concedersi il relax di una salutare nuotata, il pensiero che in quel preciso istante il ragazzo stia probabilmente annaspando al gelo, fra chili di carta polverosa, rende la prospettiva di immergersi nell'acqua tiepida ancora più allettante.

È soltanto lunedì.

E lui ama, ama il suo lavoro.

  


***

  


Samuel appoggia la schiena contro la spalliera della sedia e punta le mani sul bordo della scrivania, facendo forza per spingersi indietro.

Si guarda velocemente intorno: ha spento il computer, staccato il gruppo di continuità. Ha richiuso la copertura della tastiera e ha sistemato i fogli appena stampati nella solita cartellina rossa, ha fermato tutto con un elastico. È stanco, non saprebbe dire esattamente da quante ore non dorma o non mangi.

Non saprebbe quantificare con esattezza neanche quanti giorni siano trascorsi, da quando ha chiesto una settimana di aspettativa dal lavoro: sa soltanto che doveva scrivere, come se si trattasse di respirare o di sopravvivere a una catastrofe. Come annegare, lasciarsi trascendere.

Adesso piega la testa all’indietro e stira i muscoli del collo, sente la mente svuotata.

Fuori è già buio, quando finalmente abbandona la scrivania per uscire sul portico: la foschia della notte confonde le luci della città, oltre il cancello della villa, e dalle colline sale la nebbia ad attutire ogni suono. Ha sempre amato l’autunno di Rosenfield, il suo odore di pioggia e i tappeti di foglie ingiallite sui marciapiedi. Le pozze d’acqua sulla strada, quella malinconia sottile.

“Seneca...” sussurra, rivolto al gatto che gli si sta strusciando contro la gamba.

Quasi in risposta, arriva da lontano un’imprecazione seccata.

La voce di David, inconfondibile.

E lo sbattere del cancello, poi, la fiamma fioca di un accendino.

“Ma che cazzo, vuoi accendere quelle cazzo di luci?” esclama l’amico, da dietro il chiarore della fiammella vagante. “Che cazzo li hai messi a fare, i lampioni sul vialetto, se poi li devi tenere spenti ogni cazzo di volta? E che cazzo ci stai a fare qui fuori al buio, che cazzo hai nella testa?”

“Ti rendi conto di quante volte hai detto _cazzo_ , negli ultimi dieci secondi?” mormora Samuel, sporgendosi finalmente a premere l’interruttore. Il parco si illumina di un chiarore fumoso, lui osserva la figura di David che avanza sul vialetto.

“Che tempo di merda,” lo sente brontolare, fra una pozzanghera e l’altra. “Tutto bagnato, e questa fottutissima nebbia. Ho quasi schiantato la Jaguar contro una delle tue adorate statue, non si vedeva un tubo.”

Succede spesso che David gli piombi in casa d’improvviso, durante la pausa pranzo o la sera tardi - a volte cerca soltanto un po’ di whisky e Samuel sa che è una scusa per tenerlo d’occhio. A volte si ferma per la notte, invece, ma stasera ha in programma una cena dal suocero e lui si concede di sperare che forse non si tratterrà abbastanza a lungo da provocare troppi danni.

Eppure è la stessa fisicità dell’amico, a rompere l’atmosfera impalpabile che Samuel si era costruito attorno durante quei lunghi giorni di silenzi e parole: sentirlo avvicinare è già una vertigine, l’odore del suo dopobarba fa girare leggermente la testa.

“Dave, stavo lavorando,” azzarda con cautela, in un timido quanto improbabile tentativo di liberarsi di lui. Ma l’altro gli passa accanto, spinge il portone con la spalla.

“Lavorando? Qui fuori al buio?”

Entra in casa, poi, e Samuel lo segue rassegnato: sembra che gli oggetti si materializzino sulla scia dei suoi passi, come se fino a quel momento l’intera stanza fosse stata impalpabile. E le visite di David hanno anche un altro effetto collaterale, creano disordine: basta che getti il cappotto sul divano perché l’allineamento dei cuscini si rompa inesorabilmente, basta che appoggi le chiavi sulla mensola. E la geometria sacra dei soprammobili diventa un’espressione algebrica densa di incognite, Samuel inizia a sentirsi irrequieto.

“Vuoi un the caldo?”

“Spero tu stia scherzando,” è la risposta che riceve - le fughe di Samuel sono sempre così, del tutto improbabili.

“Caffè?”

“Quindi stavi lavorando…” insiste David, in maniera così prevedibile che lui risponde con un sospiro. “E a cosa lavori, al nuovo romanzo?” continua l’altro, sfogliando distrattamente le pagine che lui aveva appena riposto nella cartellina. Un’altra vertigine di disequilibrio - il cuore che accelera.

“David, puoi posare quei fogli per favore?”  
“Perché?”

“Perché ci sto lavorando sopra, preferisco che nessuno legga quello che scrivo in questa fase.”

“Neanche Helene?”

Lui non risponde, si limita a distogliere lo sguardo. È quello il punto, probabilmente, e avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo se non fosse stato tanto preso dal suo universo personale: Helene e David si odiano cordialmente, ma diventano complici improvvisati ogni volta che si tratta di scombinare la vita a lui. Helene deve avergli parlato del romanzo, forse gli ha anche detto di essere preoccupata per i suoi bioritmi perché David aggiunge, subito dopo: “Quanto hai dormito davvero, nell’ultima settimana?” E di seguito, con i pollici premuti sulla sua mandibola: “Hai mangiato, oggi? Da quanto tempo non metti qualcosa sullo stomaco?”

“Che tu ci creda o meno non ho più cinque anni,” ribatte Samuel, liberandosi dalla stretta. E tenta il recupero dei dattiloscritti, come mossa successiva, ma l’amico ha già iniziato a leggere ad alta voce: “ _Björn è un orizzonte di ghiaccio e aurora, pronuncia il suo nome come se fosse vento e ha l’impronta di silenzi oceanici sulle labbra, ha paesaggi di neve…_ ”

“Cristo, David!” protesta lui, arrossendo ferocemente.

“Cos’è questa roba, che erba ti fumi ultimamente?”

“Sto semplicemente impostando il personaggio, d’accordo?”

“Quello che una settimana fa si chiamava Eric?”

“Sarò ben libero di cambiare il nome del protagonista del mio romanzo, se lo ritengo necessario.”

“Necessario per cosa?”

Di nuovo, Samuel non trova niente da rispondere.

“David, per favore,” mormora invece, notando con inquietudine di star ancora sentendo la pressione delle sue dita sopra il mento. Succede a volte durante il sesso, che lui gli tenga ferma la testa in quel modo. Deglutendo, volge lo sguardo verso il basso.

“Ti rendi conto dell’assurdità della cosa, mh?,” esclama allora l’amico, con uno sbuffo più incredulo che ironico. “Stai scrivendo di un tizio così fragile che potresti romperlo solo a pensarlo e come lo chiami, tu, che nome ti viene in mente di affibbiargli? Björn. Neanche fosse un energumeno uscito dal Nibelunghi, solo perché il tuo cervello sta evaporando verso i livelli più eccelsi dell’egocentrismo umano. È incredibile.”

“Mi spiace che non approvi, ma non è colpa mia.”

“Non è colpa tua cosa?”  
“Se lui ha questo nome.”  
“Samuel,” scandisce l’altro, afferrandogli il braccio per farlo voltare. “Il tizio biondo a cui hai firmato il tuo libro aveva quel nome, non il protagonista del tuo romanzo. Riesci a comprendere la differenza?”

Ma rispondergli è difficile, Samuel sa che non ci sono parole per spiegare a qualcuno cosa significhi l’oceano: puoi navigarci tutta la vita, in cerca di una rotta, puoi annegare e perderti e diventare sale. Eppure il Nord lo riconosci, quando lo vedi all’orizzonte, perché lo hai immaginato così tante volte da avercelo ormai dentro: e ogni cosa ha il suo nome, ogni costellazione e ogni destino possibile, il romanzo da scrivere o gli occhi chiarissimi di un ragazzo biondo. Un ragazzo qualunque, ma sempre lui. Lui soltanto.

È un’altra vita.

Come quella fantasticata di nascosto, senza dirlo neanche a se stesso - una vita in cui David non gli ha mai regalato un ciondolo a forma di bussola alla vigilia del suo matrimonio perché nessun matrimonio è mai stato in programma, una vita in cui non è necessario indossare quel ciondolo ogni giorno. E un’altra vita ancora, quella dove lui ha sempre vent’anni e dove Mark non è mai morto fra le lamiere di un’auto in fuga. Quella in cui c’era ancora un padre, nella sua infanzia, e storie da ascoltare dalla sua voce e una voce da poter ricordare per sempre.

“In realtà non c’è differenza, David,” sussurra, alzando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi. “Sono sempre io.”

Ma l’amico scrolla la testa, continua a mantenere ben salda la presa sul suo braccio.

“So che è difficile da credere, ma l’universo non gira affatto intorno a te,” scandisce, calcando la voce su ogni parola come si fa con i bambini. “Fa’ come ti pare, Samuel, non sono affari miei se decidi di sputtanare il tuo romanzo e non voglio saperne nulla quando dovrai ritornare sulla terra e ti accorgerai di aver giocato troppo sporco anche per i tuoi pericolosissimi standard. Però adesso depositi il tuo culo su quella sedia e mangi qualcosa,” gli intima, spingendolo al tavolo. “E se in cucina hai solo cibo per gatti, peggio per te. Mangerai quello. Così la prossima volta ricorderai almeno di fare la spesa, prima di esiliarti dal mondo per giorni interi!”

Senza neppure azzardarsi ad accennare una qualche protesta, Samuel guarda con orrore l’amico che gli invade il salotto con fette di formaggio e pane raffermo, osserva l’ordine del suo tavolo trasformarsi in un’improvvisata osteria.

Si sta sentendo male, ed è difficile rendersi conto se si tratti dell’impatto di David o del fatto che realmente non mangia da troppo tempo: però perfino il gatto è sparito, non accenna a uscire dal suo nascondiglio neanche dietro la scia dell’odore di formaggio. E Samuel si ritrova definitivamente catapultato nel mondo, con gli occhi di David a controllare ogni singolo boccone e il fumo della sua sigaretta ad appesantire l’atmosfera rarefatta che lui si era costruito intorno con devozione infinita.

“Non dovevi cenare da tuo suocero, stasera?” domanda - un altro tentativo inutile.

“Mangia,” risponde l’altro. Perentorio.

Di non sapere esattamente che giorno sia, se ne rende conto in quel momento. È quasi certo che Helene gli abbia fissato un’intervista in tv, questa settimana, ma potrebbe essere la prossima o quella ancora successiva. Sa di avere in sospeso una sessione d’esame, e non ha ancora iniziato a leggere le decine di racconti che i suoi studenti gli hanno consegnato.

Eppure è sicuro che si rimetterà al computer, non appena David uscirà di casa: perché è un incantesimo, il vuoto di tempo che risucchia da sempre la sua stessa vita. La necessità di sfumare, farsi leggero come aria.

Dall’altro lato del tavolo, David ha occhi scuri come pietra.

Samuel gli sorride, incerto. E poi, per lui soltanto, inghiottisce in silenzio l’ultimo boccone della sua cena.


	6. Keith e Raven - In luce fredda

“Siamo qui solo perché ce l’ha chiesto Raven, ok?” dice Vivian, per l’ennesima volta, nel momento esatto in cui Keith individua un posto in cui lasciare l’auto nei parcheggi affollatissimi della strada dove vive Jude Iverson. “Entriamo, salutiamo e ce ne andiamo. Mezz’ora al massimo, tutto qua.”

Keith gira le chiave nel quadro e spegne il motore con un gesto deliberato, inclinando la testa per riuscire a vedere nello specchietto l’appartamento di Jude, all’ultimo piano del palazzo. Tutte le finestre sono accese, com’è logico aspettarsi. Alcune sono velate dalle tende, ma le sagome degli invitati si vedono lo stesso, come ombre cinesi che ballano dietro uno schermo. L’idea di unirsi a loro è tanto intrigante quanto spaventosa, come ogni volta che si tratta di seguire Vivian.

“Lo sai che basta dirlo e rimetto in moto, vero?” chiede.

Vivian gli lancia un’occhiataccia e per tutta risposta fa scattare il meccanismo d’apertura della portiera.

“Non dire stronzate, Keith. Sarà divertente.”

“Divertentissimo, sicuro,” sogghigna lui. “Per questo hai passato il viaggio a ribadire che faremo giusto una toccata e fuga. Perfettamente logico.”

“Fanculo la logica,” è la replica, distratta e prevedibilmente matura. Keith gli lancia un’occhiata veloce – prende nota della curva imbronciata delle labbra, della linea corrucciata delle sopracciglia, del modo in cui la luce dei lampioni piove dall’alto illuminando il viso dell’amico di un alone freddo e quasi lattiginoso. Poi sospira e si rassegna a seguirlo, prendendosi giusto il tempo di scrivere ad Asia un ultimo messaggio veloce. _Siamo entrando ora. Sicura di non voler venire?_

Non ha tempo di controllare la risposta, dopo, perché Vivian suona il campanello e il fatto che quando escono dall’ascensore ci sia già Magda Iverson ad aspettarli sulla soglia, vestita di un sorriso e una camicetta leggera, fa sì che di colpo la preoccupazione più grossa diventi quella di salutarla senza inciampare nelle mani o nella lingua.

Quando la ragazza si sporge a schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia, Keith si sente arrossire come un’idiota. A giudicare dal sorrisetto che Vivian gli lancia chiudendo la porta, l’impressione non è neanche particolarmente soggettiva.

“Mezz’ora e ce ne andiamo,” sillaba lui, afferrandogli il braccio all’ultimo momento. “Come d’accordo.”

“Come d’accordo, sicuro,” ripete Vivian, sornione, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo a sua volta – a stampo, lui, sulle labbra – e sgusciare fuori dalla sua stretta per lasciarsi inghiottire dalla folla.

Il che significa, chiaramente, che non solo sono ancora lì dopo due ore, ma Vivian non sembra neanche avere più alcuna intenzione di andarsene: l’ultima volta che Keith l’ha visto era seduto sul divano tra Raven e il suo ragazzo, uno spinello tra le dita e gli occhi socchiusi su una lunga boccata di fumo. Keith non saprebbe dire se fosse merito dell’erba, del potere rilassante della vicinanza di Raven o di quello che Jude gli stava dicendo all’orecchio, ma incastrato tra loro due, nella penombra calda di quello che era forse l’angolo più intimo di tutta la casa, aveva l’aria serena, finalmente. Leggera e bambina, quasi felice.

Keith non è sicuro di sentirsi altrettanto a suo agio, in quell’ambiente, ma è disposto a sacrificare una serata di quiete di fronte al suo computer se questo significa aiutare Vivian a liberarsi dalla nube di malumore che lo avvolge fin dall’altra notte con Herrera.

_Sempre depressa?_ , digita rapidamente sul cellulare, prima di scorrere la rubrica alla ricerca di Asia. La serata sarebbe diversa se l’amica fosse lì, probabilmente: avrebbe qualcuno che conosce con cui parlare, prima di tutto, e poi sarebbe troppo preoccupato ad assicurarsi che Asia non si cacci in qualche casino o non insulti per sbaglio qualcuno per sentirsi solo.

È strano, trovarsi a una festa piena di sconosciuti quando non sei il tipo capace di buttarsi nelle nuove conoscenze – quando sei troppo timido per fare amicizia e troppo rigido per lasciarti andare, quando l’idea di ballare ti fa sudare i palmi e non ti piace bere, non sei capace di fumare. Raven ha provato a coinvolgerlo, le prime volte che Vivian l’ha convinto a uscire con loro e se l’è trascinato dietro, ma Keith si sentiva quasi ancora più a disagio, quando sapeva che l’attenzione di tutti era concentrata sul farlo sentire a posto. Di quelle sere ricorda la presenza costante di Vivian al proprio fianco, nervoso e impaziente e forzatamente allegro, e lo sguardo incuriosito di Jude che indugiava sulle sue mani, muscoli e ossa e articolazioni, catalogandolo nella maniera in cui è abituato lui a catalogare le persone: come potenzialità artistiche, giochi di ombre, piani di luce. Quando gli aveva chiesto se avrebbe accettato di posare per delle fotografie, Keith era arrossito così tanto che addirittura Raven era scoppiato a ridere, e non c’era stato neanche bisogno di rifiutare: Jude aveva ritirato la proposta immediatamente, con l’aria perplessa di chi non ha idea di quale sia il problema ma non è poi così interessato da pretendere una risposta.

“Non è che non sto bene con voi,” aveva detto lui a Raven, quella stessa sera, mentre lo guardava accendersi una canna e scuoteva la testa per rifiutare l’offerta. “Tu mi piaci e anche Jude, e Vivian vi adora. Solo…”

“Solo che hai i tuoi tempi,” lo aveva interrotto Raven, con calma, prendendo un lungo tiro ed espirando piano, quasi con dolcezza. Il fumo aveva velato i suoi lineamenti, per un attimo, e quando si era diradato, Keith si era scoperto con lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra – in fretta l’aveva sollevato per incontrare sui suoi occhi. “È tutto ok, Keith. Fai come ti senti. Ricordati solo che noi siamo qui, va bene? Non solo per Vivian. Se avessi bisogno di parlare, o di qualunque cosa.”

Anche se non ha ancora mai avuto bisogno di approfittare della sua disponibilità, c’è qualcosa di rassicurante nel sapere che una persona come Raven Seymore ti tiene d’occhio ed è pronto a intervenire al primo problema. Keith non è sicuro che avrebbe permesso ad Asia di accompagnarli, se non ci fosse stato lui ad agire come garanzia – e non solo per ragioni di iper-protettività, come adora accusarlo Vivian. L’amica ha diciassette anni ed è assolutamente incapace di decidere da sola se una situazione comporta rischi eccessivi: l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è trovarsi persa tra persone più grandi, più sveglie, affascinanti, abituate a muoversi in un mondo in cui il sesso non è una cosa tanto importante e passare la notte nel letto di uno sconosciuto non ha alcun impatto su come ti sveglierai al mattino. Vivian è abbastanza smaliziato da saper gestire qualunque situazione, e Keith in ogni caso si è costretto a smettere di preoccuparsi per le sue scelte fin da quando a quattordici anni se l’è visto arrivare a scuola con un succhiotto sul collo e si è sentito intimare di farsi i cazzi propri prima ancora che potesse chiedergli come se lo fosse procurato. Ma Asia – con Asia è diverso.

Tra le sue dita, il cellulare si illumina e lui sorride, leggendo il messaggio.

_Serata da schifo. Vita da schifo. Mi sento uno schifo. Che schifo._

_Dovevi venire in piscina, questo pomeriggio, ti avrebbe fatto sentire meglio…_ , scrive in risposta, e quasi sobbalza quando al suo fianco qualcuno dice: “È la tua ragazza?”

Sollevando la testa, Keith incontra lo sguardo incuriosito di una sconosciuta e boccheggia sorpreso, sbattendo le ciglia. “Uh…”

“Non voglio farmi i fatti tuoi, eh,” si affretta a dire lei, avvicinandosi di un passo. “Solo ti stavo guardando e ho visto come ti sei illuminato e mi ha fatto tenerezza, direi. Ecco tutto.”

“In che modo chiedermi se sto scrivendo alla mia ragazza potrebbe essere non farsi i fatti miei?” domanda lui, d’istinto, essenzialmente perché la maggior parte del cervello è impegnata a catalogare l’aspetto della sua interlocutrice e processare il fatto che una ragazza del genere abbia appena ammesso di stare guardandolo.

Se ne pente l’istante successivo, chiaramente - giusto il tempo di prendere atto di quel che ha appena detto.

“Scusa! Non intendevo che…”

Ma lei sta ridendo, e non sembra neanche una risata particolarmente beffarda.

“No, hai ragione. Sono una ficcanaso, è il mio difetto peggiore.” Appoggiandosi alla parete al suo fianco, gli fa l’occhiolino, gentilmente. Keith non è sicuro di essere più confuso dalla sua vicinanza - perché la tizia è decisamente il tipo di ragazza che ti fa girare la testa - o dal fatto che per il momento sembri essere completamente suonata.

“Quindi?”

“Quindi cosa?”

“Era la tua ragazza, quella del messaggio?” ripete lei, pazientemente, con gli occhi che brillano.

“No.” Keith si schiarisce la gola. “No, è un’amica. Doveva venire anche lei questa sera, ma non stava bene e… Scusa, non credo che tu sia particolarmente interessata a…”

“Nono, sono interessatissima,” lo interrompe lei - e la cosa più strana è che sembra sincera. “Quando ti ho visto entrare con il biondino - Vivian, giusto? - mi ero quasi convinta che foste insieme, ma poi lui ha passato l’ultima mezzora spalmato addosso a Raven e Jude e anche se a sentir loro non se lo stanno portando a letto, un po’ di gelosia è normale in questi casi. E tu non hai praticamente mai guardato nella loro direzione, a parte presumo per assicurarti che andasse tutto bene ed è affascinante, davvero. Ho indovinato?”

“Hai indovinato che io e Vivian non stiamo insieme?” chiede Keith, lentamente. Lei annuisce, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dalla guancia per incastrarla dietro l’orecchio, e lui si trova a seguirne il movimento. “Credo di sì. Cioè. Non stiamo insieme, no.”

“Non avete neanche mai provato?”

“No! Voglio dire… No.” Keith prende un respiro profondo. Ha le mani che sudano. “Non abbiamo mai provato.”

“Non ti piacciono i ragazzi?” domanda la tizia, e forse la follia è contagiosa, o forse è semplicemente l’assurdità di fare una discussione del genere in mezzo a una festa, con la confusione della folla che ride e balla a pochi metri di distanza, soltanto per soddisfare la curiosità di una completa sconosciuta, ma Keith si trova a rispondere sinceramente.

Per la prima volta, forse.

“Non lo so.” Esitando, si bagna le labbra, ma quando lancia uno sguardo alla ragazza lei gli sta sorridendo incoraggiante e viene spontaneo proseguire. “Non è facile…”

“Ammetterlo?”

“Capirlo,” chiarisce lui, quasi con fermezza. “Non ho mai provato, ma non ho neanche mai… Voluto provare. Non davvero.”

Quasi senza volerlo, la mente torna a una sera simile a questa - un’altra festa, un’altra notte, gente poco diversa - e agli occhi sorridenti di uno degli amici di Jude, alla carezza decisa della sua mano sulla mascella. Al panico discreto che l’aveva assalito mentre si lasciava toccare, senza sapersi tirare indietro, e al sollievo indicibile con cui aveva accolto l’arrivo di Raven, il suo insinuarsi tra loro con fermezza amichevole.

Sarebbe stato facile dare una risposta, allora, ma non può negare che a fronte di episodi del genere ci siano stati anche altri momenti - attimi in cui lo sguardo si è attardato sulle spalle di Raven, sul modo in cui Jude chiude le labbra intorno a una sigaretta e sorride. Attimi di confusione e sfarfallio nello stomaco, di imbarazzo e rossore inaspettato e…

“Sei ancora piccolo,” osserva la ragazza, con fare quasi tenero. “Essere confusi alla tua età è normale.”

“Ho diciannove anni,” ribatte lui, inspiegabilmente irritato, e lei ride. Lo sfiora con il gomito.

“E fammi indovinare, eri convinto che con il diploma ti avrebbero dato anche un attestato di maturità emotiva? Pensavi di aver finito di crescere, ormai, di essere adulto?”

“Da che pulpito arriva questa predica? Quanti anni avresti, tu?”

“Qualcuno più di te,” è la risposta, allegra. “E non sono messa molto meglio, credimi, quanto a maturità emotiva. Eve,” aggiunge poi, di colpo, presentandosi.

“Uh.” Lui si sfrega discretamente il palmo sui jeans, poi le stringe la mano. Sorride, confuso. “Keith.”

“Lo so. Raven mi ha parlato di te e Vivian, per questo vi tenevo d’occhio.”

“Raven ti ha parlato di me?” ripete lui, incredulo.

“Gli piaci. Piaci anche a Jude, ma lui arriva sempre tardi – è Raven quello che di solito raccatta le persone.”

“Parli per esperienza personale?”

Eve ride.

È strano quanto la conversazione scorra fluida, dopo quell’inizio un po’ azzardato. Keith scopre di poter tener testa alla ragazza senza alcun problema, se si ricorda di non guardarla - e anche nei momenti in cui incrociare il suo sguardo lo confonde, lei non sembra farci caso e si limita a cambiare argomento o a sorridere. C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente intimo, nel ritagliarsi un angolo di calma dal rumore della festa per chiacchierare di tutto e di niente con una perfetta sconosciuta: le labbra di Eve gli sfiorano l’orecchio, a volte, e quando è lui a doversi inclinare su di lei per farsi sentire lo sguardo inciampa per forza sulla curva del suo collo, sulla forma delle sue gambe, ma anche la tensione risultante è più morbida che sessuale. C’è sensualità nell’aria, sicuro, ma Keith è abbastanza convinto sia colpa della penombra, più che tutto, del modo in cui i sussurri sembrano rendere la voce di Eve più pastosa e calda, e non tanto della canottiera scollata che indossa sotto alla maglia lasciata aperta.

È talmente preso dalla conversazione che non si accorge che il tempo passa fino a quando lei non lancia uno sguardo verso il centro della stanza, corrugando la fronte. “Prima dicevi sul serio, vero, quando giuravi che tra te e il biondino non c’è niente?”

“Hm?” Lui la guarda, sorpreso. “Certo, perché?”

“Perché a differenza di te, lui sembra decisamente geloso.”

Quel che accade dopo è quasi troppo veloce per essere processato adeguatamente dal suo cervello ovattato. Un attimo prima stava parlando con Eve, cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre troppo dal movimento delle sue labbra, e l’attimo dopo è nell’angolo opposto della sala, con le dita di Vivian affondate come artigli nelle braccia e la sua voce a sibilare nell’orecchio.

“Chi era quella, cosa voleva, da dove è uscita?”

“Chi, Eve?” Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia. “È un’amica di Raven, credo. Che ti succede, Viv?”

“Che mi succede, Keith? Mi succede che è lei!”

“Lei chi?”

“La tizia di Carlos. Quella che ci provava con lui l’altra sera, quella che…”

“Mi ha detto che studia Legge qui al campus, saranno compagni di corso. Si può sapere che ti succede?”

“Non lo so,” risponde lui, senza guardarlo. “Non lo so, ma voglio uscire di qui. Possiamo andare, Keith?”

“Certo, ma...”

“L’avevi promesso.”

Non fa neanche in tempo a salutare Raven: Keith incrocia da lontano il suo sguardo confuso e si stringe nelle spalle, una mano chiusa sulla maglietta di Vivian per non perderlo nella folla mentre lo segue. Non sa mai come comportarsi, in momenti del genere – l’amico ha l’aria impassibile, mentre esce sul pianerottolo e si sfrega le mani sulle braccia come per scacciare un freddo inspiegabile. Lo sguardo freddo, quasi vuoto, le labbra immobili, come incapaci di schiudersi sulla parola giusta.

Keith avrebbe voglia di abbracciarlo, forse, ma sa per esperienza che sarebbe inutile.

“Mi dici cosa ti è preso?” domanda invece, fermandosi al suo fianco.

L’altro fa una smorfia e infila le mani in tasca – un gesto nervoso e veloce, quasi brusco, che non sembra adattarsi bene al ragazzino che neanche un quarto d’ora fa stava scivolando con disinvoltura da un abbraccio all’altro, sfumando ogni sguardo in un sorriso, disegnando curve perfette con ogni movimento. Maschile e femminile sono categorie sbagliate, per definire Vivian – i suoi atteggiamenti non si incastrano mai veramente in nessuna casella – ma c’è qualcosa di incredibilmente rigido e duro, in momenti come questi, che contrasta in maniera vertiginosa con la flessuosità morbida dei suoi attimi migliori.

È come la differenza tra uno spigolo e un angolo smussato. Con la consapevolezza - scomoda e dolorosa - che la sua natura più sincera non potrebbe mai essere una curva.

“Volevo solo andarmene,” sta ripetendo adesso, il tono basso. “È tardi.”

E Keith annuisce, e continua a camminargli accanto, senza chiedergli “tardi per cosa?”, così come non gli chiederà dove ha intenzione di finire la notte quando tra poco lo lascerà sulla porta di casa.

Così come a quattordici anni non gli ha chiesto chi gli aveva fatto quel succhiotto, così come non gli ha mai chiesto conto di tutti i lividi intravisti sul suo corpo in seguito. Tutte le borse sotto gli occhi, le ombre, i segreti.

Ci sono silenzi che fanno male e altri che rappresentano l’unica realtà in cui può esistere un rapporto. Quando escono in strada, Vivian prende un respiro profondo, disegnando nell’espirare una nuvola bianca nell’aria scura con il fiato.

Keith si concede di stringergli la spalla con la mano, un momento solo. Poi accelera il passo.

Nel buio, le luci dell’auto parcheggiata si accendono.

 

 

Gli amici sono una seconda famiglia, dicono alcuni, ma Raven ha sempre trovato il paragone inesatto e forzato, quasi offensivo. Famiglia significa una cosa diversa, nel suo vocabolario: destino, a volte condanna, eredità culturale e spesso genetica – qualcosa di ineluttabile, comunque e sempre. Famiglia sono le leggende che sua madre gli raccontava quando era bambino; i gioielli che conserva nella cesta di vimini ai piedi del letto, la lingua che neanche lei domina e che a lui si impiglia nei denti, graffiando il palato, lasciando su ogni parola un retrogusto di dolore, impalpabile e soffuso. Famiglia è suo padre, i suoi problemi personali, le sue contraddizioni interne; famiglia è Daniel, la sua divisa e il suo distintivo, le scelte che con un semplice contratto hanno negato d’un colpo tutto ciò in cui per anni hanno creduto. Famiglia è Mark, ancora adesso, il vuoto e il silenzio che da anni ormai occupano il suo posto.

Famiglia è il padre di Magda e di Jude, più interessato alla sua immagine pubblica che alla felicità dei suoi figli; famiglia è la madre che li chiama ogni anno a Natale; famiglia sono loro due, i loro occhi chiari, quegli stessi capelli dorati che incorniciano due volti distinti. Famiglia è il rapporto ambivalente che Eve ha con i suoi genitori; famiglia è la protettività viscerale con cui Vivian e Björn si guardano vivere. Famiglia è il loro passato: ognuna delle cicatrici che si portano addosso. Ed è anche il rapporto che Keith ha con i suoi: qualunque esso sia, negli alti e nei bassi.

L’amicizia non c’entra. È qualcosa di diverso.

“Ci credevi davvero, tu, che saremmo finiti così?” domanda di colpo. Inclinando la testa all’indietro, lancia un’occhiata veloce a Magda – le lancia un sorriso. “Quando avevi diciotto anni e ti immaginavi adulta, intendo dire. Ti pensavi diversa?”

Dopo il rumore della festa, il silenzio che li circonda adesso ha una sfumatura quasi irreale, cristallina. Dietro l’amica, il cielo si stende nerissimo sopra i tetti della città e sembra infinito, quasi, vertiginoso. L’aria è fredda e morde la pelle – lei si stringe nel suo maglione.

“Perché stai pensando a quando avevamo diciotto anni?” chiede. Lui scrolla le spalle.

“Non vuoi rispondere?”

“No, è solo che…” Con la coda dell’occhio la vede mordersi le labbra, incastrarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Me lo sono chiesta spesso, in questi giorni. Fatto qualche bilancio, sai.”

“Per Helene?”

Magda annuisce. “Non che sia venuta a capo di qualcosa. Ma. L’ultima volta che l’ho vista ero così _stupida_ \- a volte guardo le ragazzine, per strada, e non capisco come abbia fatto a darmi anche solo mezza possibilità.”

“Non credo che tu sia la persona più indicata per dare un giudizio obiettivo su certe cose, Magda.”

“Forse.” Pausa. “Tu l’hai già rivista?”

“L’ho sentita.”

Magda trattiene il respiro, al suo fianco, e lui china leggermente la testa in avanti – lancia uno sguardo verso la porta finestra che dà sul soggiorno, sul divano dove Eve e Jude siedono vicini, quasi l’uno addosso all’altro, chiacchierando di qualcosa che da lontano assomiglia a un bisticcio.

La gente se n’è andata, la casa è vuota, la maggior parte delle luci sono spente: come unica fonte di illuminazione è rimasta una lampada, che disegna ombre nuove sui loro profili, evidenzia gli angoli dei volti. Eve ha l’aria più affilata, sotto quella luce – Jude sembra più morbido. Insieme si compensano.

“Mi ha chiamato per dirmi che tornava in città. Poi per dirmi che era arrivata, darmi il suo nuovo indirizzo. Non abbiamo parlato di molto.”

“Vuoi dire che non avete parlato di me.”

“Voglio dire che non abbiamo parlato di niente di serio, Mag. Semplicemente questo.”

In casa, Eve scoppia a ridere e si piega in avanti, la fronte premuta contro la spalla di Jude. Lui ha l’espressione tipica di quando non vuole ammettere che si sta divertendo – il naso un po’ arricciato, una fossetta che non si decide ad affiorare del tutto sulla guancia sinistra. Tiene la testa voltata di lato, come per mettere distanza tra il suo corpo e quello della ragazza, ma la messinscena è smentita dalla posizione della mano appoggiata sulla sua coscia: aperta sulla parte interna, possessiva, con il pollice spinto verso l’alto quasi a scivolare sotto l’orlo della minigonna.

Basterebbe niente, per trasformare quel tocco in qualcosa di reale.

Raven si inumidisce le labbra è pensa che è anche per questo, forse, se non è mai riuscito davvero a parlare con Magda di quel che è successo con Helene: perché una delle ragioni della rottura è stata la gelosia, di Helene, di Magda, delle persone che stavano loro intorno, mentre lui non è mai riuscito a mettere in relazione esclusività e desiderio. Perché anche ora che ne stanno parlando, il suo sguardo è fisso sulla mano del suo ragazzo che tamburella distrattamente le dita sulla coscia di una delle loro migliore amiche e non riesce a sentire altro che il desiderio vago di unirsi a loro, forse.

O restare a guardare, semplicemente.

Non fare niente.

“Non ti ho mai chiesto di prendere le mie parti,” dice Magda, a bassa voce.

“Lo so,” risponde lui. Poi si volta verso di lei, incuriosito. “Vuoi cominciare adesso?”

“No!” Una pausa, incerta. “Non credo. Forse?”

Raven ride – una risata sincera, morbida, adatta all’aria scura che li avvolge – e si allontana dalla ringhiera della terrazza con un colpo di reni, avvicinandosi per allacciarle un braccio alla vita. Quando la bacia sulla tempia, la sua pelle è fredda, quasi gelata.

“Fammi sapere se cambi idea,” bisbiglia, divertito. “Tanto lo sai, che sto dalla tua parte comunque.”

“È questo che mi preoccupa,” sbuffa Magda, lasciandosi abbracciare. Quando solleva il viso verso di lui, ha un’espressione maliziosa, un sorriso familiare dipinto sulle labbra. “Mi stai sbattendo fuori di casa per andare a fare cose innominabili a mio fratello e alla mia migliore amica?”

Lui lancia un’occhiata alla coppia seduta sul divano – a Eve, con le sue gambe lunghissime e nude intrecciate a quelle di Jude, a Jude, con la testa inclinata a mischiare i capelli con quelli di Eve – e la tentazione è forte, per un attimo. Sarebbe semplice, quasi inevitabile, e a prescindere dal modo in cui Magda ha formulato la domanda Raven sa benissimo che quella storia è troppo vecchia e troppo abituale per essere fonte reale di fastidio.

Basterebbe annuire.

“No, ti sto accompagnando a casa,” si trova a rispondere, però, perché a volte le scelte più semplici sono quelle sbagliate. Perché è tutta la sera che sente la pelle sottile, i nervi sfibrati, e l’irrequietezza che gli pulsa nel sangue non può venire sciolta da un abbraccio, per quanto caldo e avvolgente prometta di essere.

Da dentro, Jude solleva la testa a fissarlo, come se in qualche modo avesse captato le sue intenzioni e volesse manifestare fin da subito il proprio disappunto. Lui stringe la presa intorno alla vita di Magda e gli regala un sorriso, agita le dita in segno di saluto.

Dopo, mentre siede in auto sotto l’appartamento di Helene, non saprebbe dire esattamente quale sia il suo scopo.

Jude gli sta riempiendo l’inbox del cellulare con messaggi sempre più sconcertati e infastiditi. Fino a un quarto d’ora fa, tra un sms e l’altro c’era un intervallo di tempo significativo, ma quell’intervallo è andato accorciandosi man mano che Raven ha rifiutato di rispondere: l’ultimo arriva pochi secondi dopo il precedente. Dev’essere andata a casa anche Eve, pensa lui, osservando la sfilza di punti esclamativi con cui si conclude. Jude diventa sempre più irritabile, in assenza di distrazioni.

_Sto per salire da Helene_ , si decide a scrivere, in risposta.

_Perché?!?!?!_

_Parlavamo di lei con Magda. Mi è venuta voglia di vederla._

Quasi non fa in tempo a premere invio che il cellulare inizia a vibrare in chiamata. Lui la rifiuta e manda un ultimo messaggio veloce, _Salgo ora, ti chiamo quando esco_ , poi si rimette il telefono in tasca.

È quasi un deja-vu, il ritagliarsi della figura della donna nell’entrata. Sono passati almeno due anni dall’ultima volta che l’ha vista – sei, forse, dall’ultima volta che l’ha vista così, stanca e struccata, con i capelli raccolti e tenuti fermi da una matita e le maniche di una felpa rimboccate distrattamente sulle braccia – e la sensazione è che basterebbe sporgere la testa oltre di lei, oltre la porta, per trovare un tavolo straboccante di fogli e sdraiato sul divano suo fratello – quello giusto. Occhiali e maglione e un braccio sollevato verso l’alto ad accompagnare uno sbadiglio.

Per un attimo, la vertigine lo costringe ad appoggiare la mano contro il muro.

“Ciao,” dice, debolmente. Helene si limita a inarcare un sopracciglio, senza sorridere.

“Ti rendi conto che sono le due di notte, vero?” risponde, e questo è sufficiente per ridare sostanza al presente e cancellare ogni residuo di confusione, perché Helene ha la voce più dura di quando passava le giornate a parlare con Mark, ha linee sul volto più pronunciate rispetto a quando tutti i suoi sorrisi si orientavano nella direzione di Magda, e ha passato gli ultimi anni a vivere nella stessa città di Daniel: l’impossibilità di collocarla in maniera precisa all’interno dell’organigramma degli affetti resta l’unica costante.

Amicizia e famiglia non bastano, a volte. Servirebbero nuove categorie.

“Passavo di qui per caso, ho pensato di salutare. Stai lavorando?” domanda Raven, facendosi strada nell’appartamento. È disordinato come si aspettava: c’è un piatto usato appoggiato sul tavolino da caffè, una decina di libri impilati a terra di fianco. Il portatile aperto sul tavolo e un centinaio di stampe sparse per la stanza, qualche tazza abbandonata negli angoli strategici, una giacca appesa allo schienale di una sedia.

Lui raccoglie un foglio, legge un paio di righe, solleva lo sguardo. “Cos’è, Weldon?”

Helene ha richiuso la porta e vi sta appoggiata contro, le mani congiunte dietro la schiena come se non sapesse neanche lei quali gesti concedersi. Ora si soffia via una ciocca di capelli dal viso e si allontana dalla porta, gli strappa il foglio di mano.

“Ho anche altri clienti, sai?” ribatte, indicandogli una pila di dattiloscritti rilegati a spirale. “Quelli sono solo consigli di amici. Vuoi favorire?”

“Lo sai che non sono io, il talento letterario della famiglia.” Per una volta, l’accenno a Mark non provoca dolore: Raven sogghigna gentilmente, raccogliendo uno dei blocchi, e solleva lo sguardo verso Helene. “Quando vivevi con Dan obbligavi anche lui a leggere?”

“Quando vivevo con Dan ci vedevamo solo la domenica mattina, a volte. Gli orari di tuo fratello sono una cosa inumana, mi faceva stanchezza solo guardarlo.”

“Sì, ho sentito che è quel che succede quando diventi uno scagnozzo del sistema,” borbotta lui, distrattamente. “Mantenere il Paese sicuro richiede uno sforzo costante e vigilanza continua. Non puoi…”

“Se sei venuto qui a gettargli merda addosso solo perché ha preso una decisione che non condividi, puoi anche andartene subito, Raven.”

Lui ride. “Dimmi almeno se sta bene.”

“Lo sapresti da solo, se ogni tanto ti decidessi a chiamare.”

“Non sono venuto qui per ricevere prediche, Helene.”

“Allora non mettermi nella condizione di fartele,” ribatte lei, con una scrollata di spalle. Ed è così che succede. Come se fosse occorrenza comune, abitudine, come se non fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che hanno passato una notte insieme – come se non ci fosse stato ancora Mark con loro, a quel tempo, come se il suo fantasma non fosse lì anche adesso, nello spazio che entrambi lasciano vuoto sul divano, in un accordo tacito. Helene punta il gomito contro lo schienale e gli racconta di Daniel, di Boston, del caso che sta travolgendo da mesi la vita di suo fratello – gli parla di lavoro, del romanzo che sta editando, delle cose che non riesce a scrivere ma forse un giorno. Raven parla di Jude, delle sue foto, degli studi che si è deciso a riprendere.

“Anche Magda ha finito. Adesso insegna ai ragazzini delle medie, te l’immagini?”

Ed Helene sorride, e annuisce, ma non fa domande. Raven non insiste.

Sono quasi le quattro, quando stropicciandosi gli occhi per l’ultima volta si decide ad andarsene. Non è successo niente, non c’è stata nessuna epifania, nessuna risoluzione, ma mentre si stiracchia per sciogliere i muscoli scopre con sollievo che anche il nodo di tensione che gli stringeva i respiri si è allentato. Abbassando lo sguardo, incontra gli occhi scurissimi dell’amica che lo osserva dal divano e inclina la testa, abbozza un sorriso.

“Sono stato felice di vederti,” dice.

“Sono stata felice anche io,” la sente rispondere.

E pensa che forse è giusto, forse è normale. Helene fa parte della sua vita da sempre – è la sorella della ragazza che ha spezzato il cuore di suo fratello, la compagna platonica della vita dell’altro, la donna di cui è innamorata la sorella del suo ragazzo. Difficile dipanare una matassa di relazioni tanto contraddittorie, perché un filo si sovrappone all’altro e tranciarli tutti è impossibile. Quando è morto Mark, Raven ha provato a fare pulizia di qualunque cosa o persona glielo ricordasse – era una necessità improrogabile almeno quanto quella di impossessarsi di ogni briciola del suo passato, ogni segno lasciato sul mondo. Eppure, in qualche modo Helene è sfuggita anche a quell’epurazione, si è reinventata come qualcosa di diverso.

Quando aveva saputo che stava vivendo a Boston, con Daniel, Raven aveva chiamato infuriato suo fratello. Non ricorda molto della telefonata, soltanto la stanchezza roca di una voce che non sentiva da mesi, la rassegnazione con cui Daniel gli aveva ricordato che _Mark non è morto solo per te, lo sai_.

Lui aveva chiuso la telefonata come se il cellulare l’avesse scottato.

Ora osserva Helene sbattere le ciglia, lentamente, e si chiede quante volte i suoi fratelli l’hanno guardata fare la stessa cosa. Prima l’uno e poi l’altro. Se entrambi hanno provato lo stesso impulso di allungare la mano e accarezzarle la guancia, sporgersi a baciarle la fronte.

Se uno dei due l’ha mai fatto, e quale.

Quando si china per soddisfare quella curiosità improvvisa, il gesto si sovrappone al momento in cui ha baciato Magda, soltanto qualche ora prima, e non può evitarsi di sorridere.

“Vuoi fermarti a dormire qui?” domanda lei, assonnata. Lui struscia lentamente i pollici sui suoi zigomi, scuote piano la testa.

“Credo che per questa notte sia abbastanza.”

Dopo, mentre apre la porta dell’appartamento di Jude ed entra in una casa buia, immersa nell’immobilità e nel silenzio, si chiede se Helene sapesse che sarebbe venuto qui, mentre lo guardava allontanarsi – se è per quello che ha annuito, solenne, come se avesse compreso fino in fondo la sua risposta, in tutte le sue sfumature.

Con Mark capitava spesso. Anche le frasi più stupide e vuote sembravano pulirsi dei luoghi comuni per scoprire il nocciolo di verità che portavano dentro – trasformarsi in perle levigate, gocce trasparenti dentro cui specchiarsi. Era il suo talento, quello.

Da quando lui non c’è più, Raven ha la sensazione di essere diventato più torbido, inconoscibile e opaco.

In camera, Jude lo sta aspettando sveglio, un braccio piegato dietro la testa e lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Lui bisbiglia, “Non stai dormendo?”, e rabbrividisce appena quando lui cambia posizione e le lenzuola frusciano, accompagnandolo.

Ha gli occhi aperti, lucidi, il viso illuminato fiocamente dalla luce che filtra da fuori. Raven si sfila la maglia e i pantaloni, li appoggia a tentoni sulla pila formata dai suoi. Quando scivola a letto, Jude solleva un braccio come a fargli spazio e lui si sdraia al suo fianco, inspira profondamente.

“Stai bene?” lo sente domandare.

Invece di rispondere, Raven preme la bocca sulla sua spalla – inclina appena la testa per baciargli la gola. Jude deglutisce.

“Eve non si è fermata?” mormora lui, trattenendo un sorriso.

“Doveva lavorare, domani.” Lentamente, Jude piega un ginocchio fino a incastrare le gambe tra le sue – sulla schiena di Raven, le sue nocche tamburellano un ritmo regolare, scendendo lungo gli snodi della colonna vertebrale, risalendo il profilo dei muscoli. Quando apre la mano per premervi contro il palmo, la sua voce si abbassa impercettibilmente. “E ho pensato che non saresti stato in vena,” aggiunge.

Raven chiude gli occhi. Vorrebbe ringraziarlo, ma sa che non ce n’è bisogno – così come non c’è bisogno di dire che non ha voglia di sesso, adesso, che non riuscirebbe a sopportare un tocco più deciso. La mano di Jude, premuta al centro della sua schiena, è sufficiente per mantenerlo immobile e tenere insieme i pezzi che lo compongono – un’impronta più calda e indelebile di tutti i tatuaggi che negli anni si è fatto incidere addosso.

“Cerca di dormire, adesso,” sente bisbigliare, nel buio, ma non saprebbe dire chi dei due abbia parlato.

Così si limita a sorridere, e lascia spazio al sonno.


End file.
